Tout quitter pour tout changer
by luciegx
Summary: Clarke quitte sa ville natale pour emménager dans une nouvelle commune, qui lui est étrangère, avec des personnes inconnues, afin de démarrer une nouvelle vie, loin de tout. Mais, va-t-elle rester elle-même face à tout ça ? Ou au contraire va-t-elle perdre pied ? Saura-t-elle s'entourer des bonnes personnes ?
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

Bellamy et Octavia Blake sont frères et sœurs. Ils vivent ensemble et cherchent une ou un colocataire pour les aider à payer le loyer, une histoire banale, qui arrive tous les jours, mais pas quand la colocataire en question s'appelle Clarke Griffin.

Bellamy a 24 ans et est policier dans le quartier où il habite, Walden. Il travaille avec le petit-ami de sa sœur, Lincoln. Il avait du mal à accepter leur relation au début mais s'y est vite habitué. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'Octavia est en couple avec lui. Lincoln et Bellamy sont des amis de longues dates, et ont fait leurs études pour devenir policier ensemble, et ils sont aujourd'hui coéquipier, et meilleurs amis.

Il est aussi ami avec Nathan Miller et John Murphy qui travaillent tous deux au bar, pas très loin de chez lui nommé l'Arche.

Bellamy est allé au lycée avec Jasper Jordan et Monty Green qui sont les deux rigolos de la bande, ils sont toujours là pour amuser la galerie.

Il apprécie aussi beaucoup les amis d'Octavia, Harper McIntyre et Raven Reyes.

Enfin voilà, à eux neuf ils forment une famille, et Bellamy est heureux comme ça.

Clarke, de son côté a 22 ans et est résidente en chirurgie de première année, dans l'hôpital de son quartier, loin de tout. Elle est bien décidée à changer de vie, et à bousculer ses habitudes.

 _Va-t-elle seulement changer de vie? Ou bien va-t-elle changer complètement changer de point de vue?_

 _Bellamy va-t-il conserver sa famille? Ou bien va-t-il devoir faire des sacrifices?_

 ** _Vont-ils réussir à mener la vie qu'ils souhaitent?_**


	2. Chapitre 1

_HEY!_

 _Alors, oui, une nouvelle fiction, mais en fait, l'autre qui est toujours en cours et que j'espère finir un jour ne m'inspire plus trop, je ne la trouve pas vraiment cohérente et puis j'ai des nouvelles idées pour une nouvelle fiction donc. Enfin bref, on se retrouve en bas !_

 _(Lorsque je fais référence à Phoenix et Walden, ce sont les stations dans les livres de The 100)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

« _Vu la baraque que t'as, t'es bien placé pour parler_ »

C'est après avoir vu une petite annonce et avoir appelé la propriétaire que Clarke se retrouve dans sa voiture, à conduire jusqu'à _Walden_ , une ville pas très loin de la sienne, _Phoenix_. Elle profite de ce moment de solitude pour réfléchir à la suite des événements. Et si elle ne s'entendait pas avec les propriétaires de la maison? Et si elle s'entendait au contraire très bien avec eux? Et si ses parents n'acceptaient pas sa décision de changer de vie? Et si ses amis ne comprenaient pas? Tant de questions se bousculent dans sa tête, mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y répondre qu'elle aperçoit déjà le panneau où est écrit en grosse lettres noires l'inscription « _Walden_ ». La jeune femme scrute les environs et remarque aussitôt que cette ville a l'air beaucoup plus solidaire que sa voisine, _Phoenix_ , là où Clarke a grandi. La ville est d'ailleurs réputée pour être une commune bourgeoise, aux plus beaux magasins et aux somptueux paysages, mais, la jeune blonde n'aime pourtant pas particulièrement son lieu natal, elle trouve que les personnes y résidant sont beaucoup trop fausses, beaucoup trop narcissiques, beaucoup trop arrogantes, beaucoup trop tout en fait. C'est pour ces raisons que Clarke est plutôt heureuse de déménager, de changer d'air et d'habiter dans un endroit qui lui ressemble plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se gare devant la maison en question, l'adresse notée sur un papier qu'elle tient dans sa main. Elle coupe le moteur puis met ses mains sur ses joues et inspire lentement, puis expire, calmement.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se mettre à rigoler nerveusement ; elle est vraiment stressée pour tout et n'importe quoi. Après tout, ce n'est pas une affaire d'État, seulement une rencontre comme une autre, elle n'a vraiment pas de quoi paniquer de cette manière. C'est sur ces belles pensées que Clarke secoue la tête comme pour se vider l'esprit. Puis elle sort de la voiture, le regard rivé sur la maison se trouvant devant elle. Elle a l'air assez spacieuse, la façade étant de couleur blanche, avec un toit composé de tuiles beiges, il y a de grandes fenêtres aux volets gris anthracites et un petit jardin derrière. Ainsi qu'un porche juste devant la maison, avec une balancelle. Clarke s'avance vers le chemin tout tracé, avec des pierres, et des fleurs sur le côté, elle trouve vraiment cette maison cosy et mignonne, assez familiale. C'est tout à fait se qu'elle aime, cette ambiance chaleureuse, bien représentante de _Walden._ Clarke monte alors les trois marches pour aller sur le porche, elle se dirige vers la balancelle et pose dessus son doigt, qu'elle fait glisser sur le bois. Elle continue de regarder les alentours puis finit par se retourner vers la porte d'entrée. Elle appuie sur la sonnette et attend quelques secondes avant de voir une jeune femme, élancée, avec de beaux cheveux bruns et lisses qui lui arrivent jusqu'en bas du dos, ainsi que des yeux verts expressifs. Elle a aussi des taches de rousseur sur son nez et un sourire radieux sur le visage, qui lui donne tout de suite l'air d'une personne qui a la joie de vivre, faisant sourire Clarke aussi. La brune s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras se qui étonne Clarke au départ mais elle lui rend son étreinte en riant dans ses cheveux. Elle a l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

— Salut ! lançe la jeune femme. Je suis Octavia, ravie de te rencontrer. Entre, entre, ne reste pas là.

La blonde entre dans la maison pendant qu'Octavia referme la porte d'entrée avant de se tourner vers elle, toujours ce fabuleux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

— Alors, là comme tu peux le constater c'est l'entrée de la maison, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, dit-elle en désignant le porte-manteau et les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Octavia s'avance vers le salon tout en continuant à parler à Clarke, elle lui désigne le grand canapé en cuir noir, ainsi que le fauteuil, juste à côté et la télé écran plat en face. La jeune brune continue sa visite en lui montrant la cuisine américaine accompagnée d'un grand plan de travail, ce qui fait sourire Clarke qui imagine tous les bons petits plats qu'elle pourra préparer dans cette fabuleuse cuisine. La jeune femme secoue la tête pour oublier ses pensées et se concentre sur la visite.

— Bon, passons à l'étage alors! s'écrie Octavia en commençant à marcher énergiquement vers les escaliers.

 _Dis donc, elle ne manque pas de punch_ , se dit Clarke en souriant. Elle l'accompagne à l'étage et découvre cinq portes. Octavia la guide jusqu'à la première porte qui s'ouvre sur une chambre possédant un grand lit double en face d'une commode et entre les deux, une grande fenêtre au-dessus d'un petit banc. Elle se voit déjà, en train de bouquiner, la fenêtre ouverte, un plaid sur les jambes, en train de lire et de respirer l'air frais, le pur bonheur d'après Clarke. La jeune femme se tire encore de ses pensées. Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'imaginer ici, c'est vrai, ce n'est absolument pas sûr qu'elle soit prise. Octavia a l'air de deviner ses pensées puisqu'elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

— T'inquiète, pour l'instant, t'es ma préférée dans tous ceux qui se sont proposés, chuchote-t-elle.

Clarke lui sourit et elles vont visiter le reste de l'étage : la salle de bain, les toilettes, la chambre d'Octavia, et la dernière pièce, la chambre de son frère.

— Il ne devrait pas tarder. Bellamy a un travail assez prenant, et il ne décide pas vraiment de ses horaires, dit Octavia, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

— Ah ? Il fait quoi comme boulot ? demande Clarke en regardant la pièce.

La chambre possède un lit double recouvert d'une couette bleu marine, ainsi qu'un bureau en bois, et une grande fenêtre, comme dans la _peut-être_ future chambre de Clarke.

— Il est flic, dit Octavia en s'asseyant sur le lit de son frère.

La blonde hoche la tête et continue la contemplation de la chambre. Elle la trouve assez sympathique. Elle se tourne et voit une étagère où sont posés des livres de mythologie. Clarke en prend un et regarde la couverture sur lequel est inscrit _Le mythe d'Apollon et Daphné._

Clarke sourit et repose le livre là où il était.

— Tu l'aimes ? demande Octavia en regardant Clarke.

Celle-ci écarquille les yeux.

— Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne le connais même pas ! s'écrie Clarke.

Octavia éclate de rire et se couche sur le lit de son frère, le visage vers le plafond.

— Je parlais de ce mythe, dit-elle en tournant son visage vers la blonde.

— Oh.. Je.. Oui.. J'ai..

— Respire, Clarke, respire, dit Octavia, un sourire en coin.

— Oui, j'aime bien la mythologie, finit par dire Clarke, en s'asseyant à côté d'Octavia, près de ses jambes.

— Mon frère va être dingue de toi, dit Octavia en haussant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

La jeune femme lève les yeux aux ciels et se redresse du lit pour continuer sa visite de la chambre de Bellamy. Elle découvre les DVD des séries _The 100_ et _Teen Wolf_ , ce qui lui arrache un petit sourire; ce sont ses deux séries préférées. Son sourire s'accentue en découvrant les autres DVD des films L _e Labyrinthe,_ le un et le deux. Elle lève ensuite les yeux au ciel en découvrant _toutes_ les saisons de _Pokémon_. Elle prend ensuite une figurine Star Wars dans ses mains qui se trouve sur son bureau.

— O' ! Je suis rentré, elle arrive quand la bourge de _Phoenix_ ? crie une voix grave venant d'en bas.

Clarke fait tomber maladroitement l'objet de ses mains et serre ses poings en se tournant vers Octavia qui forme un "O" avec sa bouche. La blonde entend des bruits de pas dans l'escalier jusqu'à voir un jeune homme entrer dans la pièce. Il a une jolie peau halée et les mêmes tâches de rousseur qu'Octavia ainsi que des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux noirs ténébreux. Il a l'air embarrassé et très en colère en même temps. Il se précipite vers la figurine explosée par terre et relève le visage vers Clarke qui est, embarrassée et très en colère elle aussi.

— Merde, Bellamy, murmure Octavia en se redressant et en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

— C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demande calmement le jeune homme, en ignorant la remarque de sa sœur.

— Tu veux dire, la bourge de _Phoenix_ ? demande-t-elle sèchement en imitant la voix rauque de Bellamy.

— Oh, ça va, c'est ce que t'es après tout. Non mais regarde-toi, sérieusement ! dit-il, moins calmement cette fois-ci.

— Tu me juges sans connaître, tout ça parce que je t'ai cassé ta pauvre figurine ! T'as quel âge, trois ans ? s'écrie Clarke en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

— On a juste pas tous la chance d'être couvé par Papa et Maman pour vivre notre jolie petite vie. Certains ont plus de mal que les autres, dit Bellamy, plus froidement cette fois.

Clarke n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il l'insulte, alors qu'il ne la connaît même pas, tout ça parce qu'elle a cassé sa figurine. C'est une plaisanterie ?

— Oui, vu la baraque que tu as, t'es bien placé pour parler ! réplique Clarke.

— Tu-dégage-de-chez-moi, dit Bellamy, en coupant les mots.

— Quoi ? Non, répond Clarke en riant d'un rire faux.

— Dégage ! crie Bellamy.

Octavia et Clarke sursautent en même temps. La jeune blonde prend son sac à main, fixe Bellamy d'un regard noir, rempli de haine et se tourne vers la brune.

— Je suis désolée. Je t'appelle, d'accord ? dit Clarke à Octavia.

Celle-ci hoche la tête, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis tourne le regard vers son frère.

La blonde descend les escaliers, ferme la porte d'entrée et se dirige en trombe vers sa voiture. Elle ferme la portière et appuie sa tête contre le siège, en soupirant bruyamment.

 _Finalement, Walden n'est pas du tout à la hauteur de ses espérances._

 _Finalement, sa nouvelle vie non plus._

 _Peut-être qu'elle correspond-t-elle plus à la ville de Phoenix ?_

 _C'est mal parti,_ _ **très**_ _mal parti._

* * *

 _Voici pour ce premier chapitre! Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de la première rencontre Bellarke, qui était pour le moins_ _ **chaotique**_ _, c'est vrai. Et en ce qui concerne la maison je me suis inspirée de la maison d'Elena dans The Vampire Diaries, pour la façade, le salon, la cuisine et la chambre de Clarke, d'ailleurs si vous voulez voir se que ça donne, tapez juste "Maison des Gilbert", ce sera la première image._

 _Dites moi tout en reviews, je compte sur vous!_


	3. Chapitre 2

_HEY!_

 _Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus plus long que l'ancien, étant donné qu'il faisait dans les 1600 mots et que celui ci fait dans les 2200. Je vais essayer d'augmenter encore un peu mais je préfère la qualité plutôt que la quantité. Bref, on se retrouve en bas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

« _Tu l'as vraiment blessé Clarke_ »

Clarke est assise à une table dans un café près de chez Octavia. Elle a appelé celle-ci quelques jours plus tôt pour lui proposer un rendez vous afin de s'excuser et de parler de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. La blonde regrette de s'être à ce point emporté mais en même temps, Bellamy n'est pas tout à fait innocent non plus dans l'histoire, il l'a quand même traitée de "petite bourge de Phoenix" ce qui est, d'après elle, est totalement inexcusable. Mais elle veux bien faire une exception et lui pardonner car elle apprécie Octavia et serait plus que ravie d'habiter avec elle, la jeune femme devra juste s'habituer à la présence de Bellamy et, s'il ne l'insulte pas, leur relation devrait s'améliorer, ou du moins, ne pas se dégrader davantage. Clarke se redresse et aperçoit une tête brune passer la porte, ce sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage, ce qui rend tout moins grave et la fait dédramatiser. Octavia s'approche d'elle et lui fait un bisou sur la joue avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle et de commander un café.

— Écoute, Octavia, je... je suis désolée. J'ai peut être été un peu loin dans mes propos... commence Clarke.

— Un peu loin dans tes propos? Tu l'a vraiment blessé Clarke...

La blonde lui lance un regard d'incompréhension, elle voit pas où est-ce qu'elle aurait pu le blesser, l'énerver, d'accord, mais lui faire vraiment du mal... Et ce n'est sûrement pas son intention. Octavia voit ses interrogations et se redresse avant d'ajouter.

— Bon, je vais tout t'expliquer, enfin je ne devrais sans doute pas, mais je te fais confiance.

Clarke lui adresse un faible sourire.

— En fait, cette maison, c'était celle de notre mère, qui s'est vraiment battue pour qu'on puisse y vivre mais... Octavia déglutit mais se reprend avant de continuer. Mais elle est morte.

Clarke met sa main devant sa bouche en commençant déjà à culpabiliser.

— Quand j'avais quatorze ans et Bellamy dix neuf ans, il a dû enchaîner les petits boulots pour pouvoir me nourrir et m'habiller convenablement... Parce que juste avant sa mort, on était déjà fauchés, étant donné qu'elle avait une maladie carrément incurable et lente, et puis que ses soins coûtaient horriblement chers... Enfin bref, et cette maison c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste d'elle.

Clarke relève le regard et constate que les yeux verdâtre qui sont d'habitude si pétillants sont cette fois embués de larmes remplis de tristesse. La blonde n'hésite pas une seule seconde et se lève précipitamment avant de prendre automatiquement Octavia dans ses bras qui laisse tomber quelques larmes sur l'épaule de Clarke.

— Je suis vraiment désolée Octavia, je ne savais pas, je... je suis tellement désolée, murmure Clarke a l'oreille de la jeune femme, toujours sanglotante.

Elles restent quelques minutes comme ça puis Clarke se détache d'Octavia et se replace en face de celle-ci, qui lui adresse un sourire triste.

— T'en fais pas, tu pouvais pas savoir, et pour ta défense, il faut dire qu'il n'a vraiment pas été tendre avec toi, il a toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les Phoeniciens..

Clarke hoche la tête, elle ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à Bellamy.. C'est vrai que s'il a eu des problèmes d'argent par le passé, les Phoeniciens blindés qui ont plus d'argent qu'il ne leur en faut doivent être insupportables. Mais, ce que la jeune femme ne comprend pas, c'est de mettre tous les habitants de _Phoenix_ dans le même sac, alors qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, certains, comme Clarke on vécu des choses difficiles, et la traiter de bourge et penser qu'elle est autant agaçante et imbue d'elle même que les autres lui fait du mal.

Car, malgré son apparence de fille à papa, Clarke est tout, absolument tout sauf ça. En effet, la jeune femme a perdu son père il y a quelques années, et la relation qu'elle entretient avec sa mère n'a jamais été toute rose, celle-ci n'a jamais compris pour quelles raisons est ce que Clarke n'aime pas _Phoenix_ et pourquoi est ce qu'elle a toujours été différente des filles de la ville.

La brune semble, une nouvelle fois deviner les pensées de la jeune femme et lui prend la main.

— T'en fais pas, je ne pense pas du tout comme lui, je pense que les habitants de _Phoenix_ ne sont pas tous comme ça... Toi par exemple, je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais je vois bien que tu n'as rien à voir avec _eux._..

Les deux femmes se regardent avant d'éclater de rire. Toute cette tension qui retombe, ça fait vraiment du bien.

— Bon, ça te dirait pas d'aller faire autre chose, de se changer les idées? demande Clarke en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Octavia se met à sourire de toutes ses dents.

— Shopping?

Clarke lui lance le même sourire et lui tapote la main.

— C'est partit ! dit-elle en se levant.

La brune finit son café en quatrième vitesse pendant que Clarke la tire par le bras, elle a a peine le temps de déposer l'argent sur la table qu'elles sont déjà dehors.

* * *

Bellamy est assis sur son lit, en train de fixer les morceaux de sa figurine par terre. Avec du recul, il se dit qu'il ne peut pas en vouloir à Clarke, c'est vrai, ils ne se connaissent pas, elle ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il a une maison de ce type et se permet d'insulter les Phoeniciens, ni pourquoi il tient autant à cette pauvre figurine..

Flashback

 _Bellamy : 16 ans_

 _Octavia : 11 ans_

 _Bellamy est assis dans un coin de sa nouvelle chambre, dont le parquet est poussiéreux et le papier peint par en lambeaux, mais il aime tout de même cette pièce, il s'y sent chez lui. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis longtemps. Il se lève et recommence à plier des habits pour la ranger dans la grande armoire qui lui fait face. Le brun sursaute lorsque sa mère pose sa main sur son épaule._

 _— Tient, Bell, lui dit-elle en lui déposant dans la main gauche une petite figurine._

 _L'objet en question représente Dark Vador, dans Star Wars. Le garçon esquisse un sourire étant fan de la trilogie, il scrute l'objet et remarque qu'il y a noté en dessous les initiales A.B, celles de son grand-père. Il lève les yeux et lance un regard d'incompréhension à sa mère._

 _— Elle appartenait à ton père qui l'a lui même reçue du sien. Je l'ai retrouvé dans les cartons, et je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, je sais bien que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais.._

 _En effet, le père de Bellamy est mort il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il n'avait que onze ans, ça avait d'ailleurs été une véritable épreuve pour lui, étant donné qu'il était très proche de son père, leur relation était très fusionnelle, sa mort l'a donc complètement détruit. Mais il a réussi à se reconstruire petit à petit, non sans obstacles et difficultés, mais il l'a fait. Malgré tout il lui reste quelques séquelles irréparables aujourd'hui, malheureusement. Donc le fait d'avoir un petit morceau de lui lui fait vraiment plaisir, aussi futile que soit l'objet en question, ça l'aide._

 _— Non maman, c'est super, merci, merci beaucoup, déclare le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère._

 _Il n'en a jamais parlé à sa sœur, il a gardé cette figurine rangée dans une boite à l'abri des regards durant de nombreuses années._

* * *

Le jeune homme sourit à ce souvenir mais malgré lui une larme s'échappe de son œil, il l'essuie immédiatement et se lève de son lit, il prend la pelle et la balayette et en un rien de temps, les morceaux de sa figurine finissent à la poubelle.

Le brun, torse-nu jusqu'à présent, enfile un sweat pour accompagner son jogging, met ses chaussures, sort de la maison et commence à courir dans la rue.

Il ne peut vraiment pas en vouloir à Clarke, elle est peut-être juste maladroite, et puis elle a l'air d'une gentille fille.

 _500 mètres._

Peut-être devrait-il accepter qu'elle vienne emménager chez lui, Octavia l'a déjà supplié la veille d'accepter, mais il est toujours sceptique à cette colocation, même si ils ont vraiment besoin de cet argent. Il va accepter.

 _1 kilomètre._

Mais elle s'est permit de faire irruption sans sa vie, dans sa maison, de venir dans sa chambre et de casser sa figurine, ça fait beaucoup pour une seule journée et pour une seule personne. Il ne peut décidément pas accepter.

 _2 kilomètres._

Tu l'as quand même pas loupé, se dit-il, en pensant aux insultes qu'il lui a dite. Elle n'est peut-être pas comme les autres, peut-être qu'elle est différente, elle est peut-être plus généreuse, elle est peut-être moins égocentrique, elle est peut-être simple et sans prise de tête, elle.

 _3 kilomètres._

Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable d'accepter, ils sont tous pareils, elle va lui mettre un couteau dans le dos dès que l'occasion se présentera, et à Octavia aussi, il ne peut pas laisser lui faire du mal, pas à elle, pas à sa sœur.

 _4 kilomètres._

Mais, dans un sens, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, vraiment pas. Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment différente, et maladroite. C'est tout à fait plausible. Il doit accepter. Mais, elle fera la vaisselle.

 _5 kilomètres._

Le jeune brun s'arrête, en sueur, et à bout de souffle. Il court d'habitude beaucoup plus, mais toutes ses pensées l'ont fatigué plus que la normale. Bellamy boit une plusieurs gorgées d'eau, et se dirige dans le sens inverse pour rentrer chez lui.

 _Il a prit sa décision._

* * *

Clarke et Octavia sont dans les rues de _Walden_ , en train de rire aux blagues de l'autre, chacune possédant plusieurs sacs remplis de nouveaux habits.

— Bon, sinon, commence Octavia. Elle boit une gorgée de sa boisson qu'elle tient dans la main et reprend, avec un grand sourire, tu fais quoi dans la vie?

— Je suis médecin, dit Clarke en se grattant la nuque.

La brune sort un long sifflement admirateur de sa bouche, se qui fait éclater de rire la blonde.

— Et toi? lui demande Clarke.

— Moi? Je suis hôtesse de l'air.

La jeune femme sort le même sifflement admirateur, se qui fait à nouveau rire la brune.

— Se qui fait que je serais souvent en déplacement.. dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— De toute façon, je ne serais jamais prise pour être ta colocataire, Bellamy ne voudra jamais, déclare Clarke en baissant le regard.

Octavia se met à sourire de toutes ses dents et la blonde relève les yeux, lui lança un regard interrogatif.

— J'y travaille, j'y travaille..

Clarke ne cherche pas plus loin et les deux jeunes femmes montent ensuite dans la voiture de la blonde en balançant leurs sacs sur les sièges arrières. Le trajet n'est vraiment pas long, et durant celui-ci, Octavia met la radio à fond et chante à tue-tête la musique qui passe, se qui fait beaucoup rire Clarke.

La jeune femme gare la voiture et sort de celle-ci pendant que la brune reprend ses sacs à l'arrière, elles s'avancent jusqu'au porche devant la porte d'entrée.

— Vient, dit-elle à Clarke en ouvrant la porte, de toute façon, Bellamy n'est pas..

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux femmes se retrouvent nez à nez avec Bellamy, toujours avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés, toujours avec cette peau halée, toujours avec ses tâches de rousseurs, toujours aussi beau, se dit Clarke.

— Clarke, lança-t-il, un peu sèchement.

— Bellamy.

* * *

 _Désolée de vous laisser sur ce suspense aha! Alors, qu'avez vous pensé des scènes un peu tristes, celle où Octavia se confie à Clarke et celle où Bellamy se remémore les moments du passé? Dites moi tout en reviews!_

 _Alors oui, je n'ai pas vraiment d'horaire fixe pour la publication de ma fiction, tant qu'il y'a de l'inspiration, j'écris et je poste, et j'espère que ça continuera, parce que pour le moment j'ai pas mal d'idées._

 _Sinon, je suis toujours en Corse, ça se passe super bien, je rentre le 6 août._

 _A bientôt!_


	4. Chapitre 3

_HEY!_

 _Alors, déjà, merci pour vos reviews, j'avais un grand sourire en les lisant, c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir vos retours sur se que j'écris, donc, je vais vous répondre du coup :)_

Camille221 _: Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a touché se que tu as écrit, merci pour tout, vraiment, je t'aime._

Bellarke-Princesse _: Merci beaucoup! J'ai vu que tu écris une review à chaque chapitre et que tu faisais la même chose pour_ _Une rencontre inattendue!_ _Et, oui, tu avais deviné aha._

 _Faction-Bellarke_ _: Mille mercis! Je suis ravie que le moment où Octavia s'est confiée t'as touché, c'est se que je voulais faire ressortir justement! Et pour le moment Bellamy, je me suis aussi éclatée en l'écrivant, merci, bonne vacances à toit aussi. (si tu es en vacance aha)_

 _May_ _: Juste, wahou. Ta review m'a vraiment touchée, tu me motive vraiment à écrire la suite! T'en fais pas, je vais continuer à écrire aha, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture à toi! Et bonne vacances!_

 _Voilà, on se retrouve en bas, et bonne lecture! Et, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres étant donné qu'il fait presque 3000 mots, donc je vais essayer de rester sur cette lancée et de me stabilise autour de ce nombre là._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

« _Tu es comme toutes ces salopes de Phoenix_ »

— Clarke, lança-t-il, un peu sèchement.

— Bellamy.

Les deux jeunes adultes se font face en se regardant dans les yeux, pendant qu'Octavia est juste derrière Clarke, son regard allant de Clarke à Bellamy. Elle se décide à intervenir.

— Bon, c'est ridicule, parlez-vous ! s'écrie la jeune brune en s'interposant entre les deux, les bras croisés.

Clarke détourne le regard de Bellamy puis se racle la gorge avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, mais plus gentiment cette fois-ci.

— Bon, écoute, Bellamy, je suis, vraiment vraiment désolée pour tout se que je t'ai dis, et pour tout se que j'ai fais, j'ai juste des tendances un peu impulsives et maladroites, déclare la blonde, d'une voix qui se veut douce mais qui est toutefois pleine d'assurance.

Le brun écoute attentivement les excuses de la femme qui lui fait face. Elle a l'air d'être sincère, et de vraiment regretter ses actes de l'autre jour. Bellamy pousse un long soupire en voyant sa sœur battre des cils et lui sourire.

— C'est bon, tu peux venir habiter ici, conclus-t-il, dans un énième soupir.

— C'est vrai? Oh mon dieu merci, merci, merci beaucoup, t'es vraiment su.. commençe-t-elle en sautant partout.

Sous le regard méprisant de Bellamy, la jeune femme se reprend en se redressant.

— Euh, je veux dire, merci pour ta compréhension, se corrige-t-elle.

Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Octavia, elle saute de joie sans aucune retenue et va s'engouffrer dans les bras de Clarke, se qui surprend le brun, le fait qu'elles soient déjà proches, et amies.

— Tu vas venir habiter ici! crie la jeune brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mettent à sauter ensembles se qui arrache un sourire à Bellamy, elles sont pour le moins.. enthousiastes.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Clarke s'apprête à partir de chez elle pour aller emménager avec Octavia et Bellamy. La jeune blonde est heureuse de s'en aller du domicile familial, et de _Phoenix_.

— Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça? demande la mère de Clarke tandis que celle-ci dépose ses cartons dans l'entrée.

— Maman, on en a déjà parlé, tu sais bien que j'en ai marre d'habiter ici, dit la jeune blonde en évitant le regard de sa mère.

Tout d'un coup, la sonnette retentit, se qui fait sursauter Clarke. Elle dépose son dernier carton.

— Ça doit être Wells, Glass et Luke, déclare la jeune femme.

Elle essuie son front, un peu transpirant et leur ouvre la porte. Les trois amis de Clarke sont différents des personnes type de _Phoenix_ , se qui explique qu'elle soit devenue amie avec eux. Elle connait Wells depuis toujours étant donné que leurs parents étaient amis. Quand à Glass et Luke, elle les a rencontré au lycée. Ces trois amis sont devant la porte, un sourire collé sur le visage. Clarke fait la bise à Glass et Luke tandis qu'elle fait un long câlin à Wells. Ils saluent sa mère puis se tournent à nouveau vers Clarke.

— Il n'y a que ça ? s'étonne Glass en voyant le petit nombre de cartons posés à côté d'eux.

La jeune femme acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, elle n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'habits, et voyage souvent léger. Clarke se tourne vers sa mère et la prend dans ses bras.

— Tu vas me manquer, murmure Abby à l'oreille de sa fille.

— Toi aussi maman.

Les deux femmes s'écartent l'une de l'autre et les quatre amis emmènent les cartons dans la voiture de Clarke tandis que celle-ci fait un dernier signe de la main à sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dans la voiture, Wells et Clarke à l'avant et les deux autre sur les sièges arrières.

— J'ai hâte que vous rencontriez Octavia, elle est super cool, déclare Clarke tout en conduisant.

— Il y a Bellamy aussi, c'est ça ? demande Wells.

— Hm.

Glass et Luke se regardent et celui-ci pose ses bras sur l'arrière du siège de la blonde en se rapprochant d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? questionne-t-il.

— Rien, Luke, c'est juste qu'on s'est un peu disputés le jour où je suis venue visiter leur maison..

— Déjà ? se moque Wells.

Clarke lui lance un regard noir se qui le fait tout de suite moins rigoler.

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle en se concentrant sur la route.

* * *

Octavia et Bellamy sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé, se faisant face. La belle brune est sur son téléphone tandis que le brun lit un livre. La jeune femme lève la tête de son téléphone et regarde son frère.

— Tu as hâte que Clarke arrive? lui demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— Pas vraiment, non, répond-t-il sans relever les yeux de son livre.

Octavia prend un coussin à côté d'elle et lui lance à la figure, se qui le fait râler.

— Quoi, encore? s'énerve-t-il en la regardant cette fois-ci.

La jeune brune se redresse et se met en tailleur.

— Tu penses quoi d'elle? lui demande Octavia en souriant.

— Je pense qu'elle a des tendances impulsive et maladroite, dit-il en souriant, se remémorant ses paroles d'il y a une semaine.

— Tu vois, tu commences déjà à sourire en pensant à elle.

Bellamy lance le coussin à sa sœur, se qui la fait

— Elle a des tendances de bourge agaçante aussi, se corrige-t-il en replongeant les yeux de son livre.

La sonnette de la maison retentit se qui fait bondir Octavia du canapé et en même pas une seconde, se téléreporter devant la porte d'entrée.

— C'est elle, c'est elle! s'écrie Octavia en regardant son frère qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, ne te lève surtout pas, rajoute Octavia en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Le brun lève son pouce en l'air sans détourner le regard de son bouquin tandis que sa sœur ouvre la porte.

* * *

— Hey! s'écrie Clarke en prenant Octavia dans ses bras.

Les deux amies se s'éloignent tandis que les Wells, Glass et Luke entrent dans la maison et font la bise à Octavia.

— Octavia, je te présente Wells, mon meilleur ami, commence-t-elle en mettant un bras sur ses épaules, ainsi que Glass et Luke qui sont de très bons amis aussi.

Octavia leur sourit franchement.

— Ravie de vous connaître!

— Il est où Bellamy? chuchote Clarke à l'oreille d'Octavia.

— Ah, il est là bas, murmure-t-elle en désignant le canapé, mais il pourrait venir dire bonjour! crie Octavia à l'attention de son grand frère.

Celui-ci ne bouge toujours pas et se contente de pousser un long soupire d'exaspération. Les deux jeunes femmes lèvent les yeux au ciel en même temps. Clarke, Octavia, Wells, Glass et Luke vont ensuite chercher les affaires de Clarke et les montent dans sa nouvelle chambre que la jeune blonde apprécie toujours autant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cartons sont tous dans la chambre et les cinq amis descendent tous dans le salon.

— Bon, moi je propose qu'on organise une fête! s'enthousiasme Octavia. Comme ça, Clarke tu pourras rencontrer mes amis, je suis sûre qu'ils vont tous t'adorer.

— Ça serait vrai..

Clarke n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle est coupée par Bellamy qui daigne enfin se

— Non, non, non, O', pas de fête, je dois me lever tôt demain, et je suis fatigué, râle celui-ci en se mettant devant sa sœur.

— Oh, excuse nous grand-père, se moque-t-elle, bon, je vais appeler Lincoln, Nathan, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, Raven et Harper, continue la brune sans prendre en compte les remarques de son frère, vous restez, évidement ! affirme Octavia à l'attention de Wells, Glass et Luke.

Les trois hochent la tête, ils ne semblent visiblement pas avoir le choix de toute manière.

— Bon, je vais prendre une douche alors, déclare Clarke.

— D'accord, pendant ce temps nous on va s'occuper de préparer ta petite fête, dit Octavia en prenant son téléphone.

La jeune blonde lâche un petit ricanement. Elle apprécie beaucoup Octavia et la voir s'occuper d'une fête la fait rire, elle a l'air de vraiment aimer ça. Clarke monte à l'étage et va directement dans sa nouvelle salle de bain. Elle se glisse sous l'eau chaude, se qui lui fait un bien fou après cette journée à avoir trimbaler des cartons.

* * *

Bellamy soupire face à la surexcitation et à la determination de sa petite sœur quant à cette pseudo-fête puis monte à l'étage. Il va directement dans sa chambre. Mais quelques minutes plus tard il se rend compte qu'il a oublié son téléphone sur le canapé. Le jeune brun sort donc de sa chambre et rentre dans quelqu'un. Il baisse un peu le regard et reconnaît Clarke. Il déglutit et la regarde. Elle a juste une serviette enroulée autour d'elle qui lui arrive au milieu des cuisses et qui laisse voir la naissance de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux blonds trempés tombent sur ses épaules mouillées.

— Désolée.. dit-elle avant de filer en quatrième vitesse vers sa chambre.

Bellamy secoue la tête et descend les escaliers, il attrape son téléphone et constate que Octavia est en train de rire avec les amis de Clarke. Il n'a pas confiance en Clarke et n'aime pas que sa sœur se rapproche aussi vite d'elle et de ses amis.

* * *

Clarke fouille dans ses cartons et arrive à trouver ses habits. Elle opte pour une robe bleue marine qui lui arrive au milieu des cuisses accompagnée de baskets blanches assez légères. Elle laisse retomber ses cheveux bouclés encore un peu humides sur ses épaules. La jeune blonde sort de sa chambre et descend les escaliers. Elle sourit en voyant se qu'Octavia a fait. Il y a plusieurs pizzas sur la tables du salon ainsi que des gobelets en plastique à côté de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Elle a mit des ballons un peu partout et des coussins à côté du canapé pour que tout le monde puisse s'assoir. La jeune femme arrive dans le salon et fait un grand sourire à Octavia qui regarde la salon avec un air concentré et un doigt sous le menton, elle semble être en pleine réflexion. Clarke lui tapote l'épaule et celle-ci se tourne vers elle.

— Alors, t'aime bien? lui demande-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Arrête de stresser, commence-t-elle en mettant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, c'est super!

Octaviaretrouve son sourire habituel et met son bras autour des épaules de Clarke.

— Alors, ils ne devraient pas tarder, normalement ils seront d'une minute à..

Octavia est coupée par le bruit de la sonnette, les deux femmes se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée.

— À l'autre, continue Clarke à la place de son amie.

Octavia ouvre la porte pendant qu'ils entrent tous. La brune va directement vers un homme assez musclé et grand, mat de peau et l'embrasse avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

— Clarke, je te présente Lincoln, mon petit-ami.

Clarke lui fait un grand sourire. Pendant la demie-heure qui suit, la jeune femme fait la connaissance de Nathan, qui est d'après elle, assez sympas, Jasper et Monty, qui l'ont fait beaucoup rire, Murphy, qui a toujours cet air un peu énervé, et enfin Harper et Raven qui sont des amis d'Octavia qu'elle apprécie déjà beaucoup. Elle se tourne vers ses amis, Glass et Luke.

— Alors? Vous aimez bien Octavia? leur demande-t-elle.

— Elle est super, pleine de joie de vivre, dit Glass.

— Elle est super jolie en plus, termine Luke.

Glass lui met un léger coup de coude dans les côtes se qui fait rigoler Clarke. Ces deux là sont ensembles depuis que Clarke les connait, et étaient déjà ensembles avant, ils sont inséparables et leur couple est le plus solide et sincère qu'elle connaisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Octavia semble vouloir dire quelque chose, étant donné qu'elle se met debout sur le canapé, tous les regards sont rivés sur elle.

— Alors, commence-t-elle, pour que Clarke puisse mieux nous connaître, dit-elle en regardant la concernée, on va tous s'assoir et dire quelque chose de personnel à notre sujet, et on ne discute pas grand frère! finit-elle en pointant du doit Bellamy qui semble ne pas vraiment enchanté par cette idée et qui commence déjà à râler.

Ils se mettent tous donc assis en cercle, dans le salon là où la brune a installé une multitude de coussins.

— Je commence, dit Jasper en levant la main, moi je suis raide dingue de la fille avec qui je travaille et tout le monde semble être au courant, sauf elle, évidement, déclare-t-il en buvant une gorgée de l'alcool dans son verre.

Tout le monde le regarde, certains avec un air moqueur et certains avec un air désolé.

— Ça devient déprimant, intervient Clarke, tu sais tu devrais tenter ta chance, aller la voir, lui dire que tu l'aime, tout faire pour qu'elle te remarque, sortir le grand jeu! dit-elle, en gesticulant des bras.

Jasper la regarde, prêt à éclater de rire. Clarke prend un coussin à côté d'elle et lui jette à la figure.

— Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de regarder ces films romantique, se moque Glass.

La blonde lui tire la langue et lève les yeux au ciel.

— Bon c'est mon tour! s'écrie Nathan en se frottant les mains. Alors, je suis gay, donc, désolé si tu voulais sortir avec moi mais c'est mort, je sais que je suis super beau et super drôle, c'est dommage pour toi, finit-il en rigolant.

Clarke lui tape doucement le bras en souriant.

— Super narcissique surtout.

La réplique de Clarke provoque les rires de la plupart des personnes présentes, sauf Nathan évidement, et un sourire de la part de Bellamy. Il sait sourire donc, se dit-elle.

Les confidences se suivent les unes après les autres, certaines sont assez drôles et d'autres carrément tristes, mais la jeune femme est heureuse d'apprendre à connaître et d'apprécier d'autres personnes que Wells, Glass et Luke. Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy, Monty, Raven, Harper, Wells, Glass et Luke ont tous dit quelque chose, il ne manque plus que Bellamy et Clarke.

— Allez Clarke, c'est à toi! dit Octavia en lui donnant la bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent dans ses mains.

La blonde se racle la gorge et se redresse.

— Je déteste _Phoenix._

Tous ses nouveaux amis la regarde d'une drôle de façon. Clarke éclate de rire en votant leur tête.

\- Pourquoi vous faites tous la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'abattre un panda? se moque-t-elle, bon, en fait je n'aime pas les gens là bas, je trouve qu'ils sont trop égoïste, et pour avoir vécu là bas pendant longtemps, je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas du tout comme eux, enfin, après, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, dit-elle en regardant Wells, Glass et Luke qui lui sourit.

Octavia, Raven et Harper se mettent à taper dans leurs mains en souriant.

— Moi qui pensait que tu étais une blonde sans cerveau, je me suis bien trompée, je t'aime bien en fait, dit Raven avec un grand sourire.

— Je ne sais pas trop si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou une critique, rigole-t-elle.

Bellamy lui, fait toujours la même tête, il semble étonné mais très en colère, il se lève et attrape Clarke par l'avant bras pour la tirer jusque dans la cuisine.

— Mais lâche-moi! se défend la blonde en se retirant de son emprise.

Le brun la regarde, son regard rempli de haine.

— Tu crois qu'il te suffit de dire que tu n'es pas comme toutes ces personnes de _Phoenix_ pour qu'on se traîne à tes pieds? s'énerve-t-il, tu veux vraiment savoir se que je pense de toi?

La jeune femme le regarde dans les yeux, elle est choquée par ses propos mais se reprend vite.

— Non, pas vraiment, mais tu vas me le dire.

Il inspire une grande bouffée d'air.

— Je pense que tu es comme toutes ces salopes de _Phoenix_ , obnubilée par l'argent, en fait tout se que tu racontes depuis le début c'est des conneries, tu veux juste faire semblant de nous apprécier pour mieux nous faire souffrir, t'es une personne fausse et hypocrite, et je ne te ferais jamais, tu entend, jamais confiance! crie Bellamy.

Pendant son discours, des larmes se sont écoulées des yeux de Clarke, elle les essuie avec sa main puis s'approche de Bellamy et lui met un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. La jeune blonde prend un sachet de glaçons dans le réfrigérateur et monte en furie dans sa chambre avant de claquer le plus fortement possible la porte. Elle met le sachet de glace sur sa main et éclate en sanglots.

 _Il veut jouer au plus méchant, très bien, c'est se qu'on va faire, on va jouer._

* * *

 _Désolée de vous laisser sur ce suspense, encore une fois, mais c'est plus fort que moi! Alors, dites moi tout! Qu'avez vous pensé des moments Bellarke, un peu chaotique, en effet. Et aussi d'Octavia super excitée par la petite fête? En ce qui concerne Glass et Luke, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres de The 100 (d'ailleurs allez les lire, ils sont géniaux, bien que, très différents de la série), Glass est un des personnages principaux et Luke est son copain, je les aime beaucoup tous les deux et je trouve leur couple super solide et attachant, alors je les incrustés dans ma fiction. Egalement, quelques explications sur Phoenix et Walden, là encore ce n'est inscrit que dans les livres (je crois), enfin je ne vais pas tous vous dire mais en gros l'Arche est composée de trois stations qui sont respectivement Phoenix, Walden et Arcadia, les deux dernières sont un peu pauvres on va dire et Phoenix c'est là où il y a tous les riches, c'est de là où viennent Clarke, Wells et Glass, mais on voit bien que ce ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes états d'esprits entre chaque station. Enfin, j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses, mais bon voilà. Enfin bref, passons._

 _Et en se qui concerne le "Pourquoi vous faites la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'abattre un panda ?", en fait ça vient de la série The Vampire Diaries, et ça m'avait bien fait rire quand Damon (Ian Somerhalder **) avait dit ça, donc je l'ai casé dans ce chapitre._

 _Une toute dernière chose, mon amie (Camille2109) vient de créer son compte et le premier chapitre de sa fiction This is not a game est posté, donc, si vous avez un peu de temps, allez voir sa fiction! :)_

 _Bref, sur ce texte de 15 kilomètres de long, je vous laisse, et je vous dis au prochain chapitre! Bombardez moi de reviews, je rentre bientôt de vacances, il me faut du réconfort :)_

 ** _\- Lucie_**


	5. Chapitre 4

_HEY!_

Je suis rentrée samedi dernier, après 6h de bateau et 8h de route, je vous ai d'ailleurs écrit ce chapitre pendant le voyage, il est un poil plus court que l'autre, mais il y n'y a pratiquement que des moments Bellarke, afin de mieux comprendre Bellamy surtout, enfin bref, voici les réponses aux reviews, et merci parce que j'ai maintenant en tout dix reviews et quatre pour le chapitre précédent, il vous a donc plu je pense, je compte sur vous pour atteindre une quinzaine de reviews débordant de Bell' et Clarke comme on adore!

N. _: Alors, en effet ça sera mouvementé entre eux.. Je pense et j'espère que grâce à ce chapitre tu as pus comprendre Bellamy._

Bellarke-Princesse _: Il s'est calmé, ne t'en fais pas, n'abîme pas ce si beau visage! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

Fan100 : _Merci! Et oui on verra assez régulièrement Wells, j'ai d'ailleurs une idée le concernant… Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prend absolument pas mal se que tu me dis, je suis d'ailleurs d'accord avec toi, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu bouclé cette scène, mais je voulais démontrer que ça se produisait très rapidement. En tout cas, merci pour cette critique constructive, et c'est en se trompant qu'on apprend, pas vrai?_

 _Faction-Bellarke_ _: Je suis contente que Glass et Luke soient appréciés, parce que moi même je les aime beaucoup! Aha, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, les "je t'aime" super longs et super émouvants c'est se que j'aime le plus dans les séries et dans les livres, donc, je te laisse un avant-goût de se que Bell' dira à Clarke ou de se que Clarke dira à Bell'! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le quatrième chapitre, on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

« _Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de se détester ?_ »

Clarke et Bellamy ne s'adressent encore moins la parole qu'auparavant depuis leur dispute datant d'il y a une semaine, mis à part pour se lancer des pics quand l'occasion se présente. Octavia essaie désespérément de les réconcilier, mais en vain. La jeune blonde a débuté son travail à l'hôpital du quartier il y a quelques jours, elle s'y est déjà fait quelques amis. Elle est heureuse, sa nouvelle vie a débuté et les nouvelles personnes qui l'entourent comptent déjà beaucoup à ses yeux. Mais le tableau s'obscurcit lorsqu'elle pense à Bellamy. Clarke pense sincèrement qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis s'ils n'avaient pas eu ce mauvais, très mauvais départ, et cette dispute. Elle lui en veut encore beaucoup aujourd'hui, et se venge par les mots dès que l'occasion se présente. Il l'a jugée sans la connaitre, et c'est ce que la jeune femme déteste le plus : les conclusions hâtives.

Bellamy, quant à lui, regrette beaucoup ses paroles. Il est conscient qu'il y a été un peu fort. Mais à chaque fois qu'il veut s'excuser envers la blonde, soit il se prend une réflexion pas très agréable de sa part, ce qu'il comprend. Il l'a blessée. Soit il se dégonfle et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. D'habitude devant les femmes il est tout sauf timide, mais avec elle, ce n'est pas pareil, elle est différente.

Aujourd'hui la blonde est d'assez bonne humeur. Elle est dans sa voiture et rentre de l'hôpital, sa journée a été assez plaisante, elle a opéré en solo pour la première fois et, pour le moment, son patient va bien, rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir. Clarke monte le son de la musique qui passe à la radio et se met à chantonner toute seule sur le chemin.

Une fois arrivée devant chez elle, aux environs de 19h, la jeune femme fouille dans son sac, mais ne trouve pas ses clés. Elle se met donc accroupie et pose son sac devant elle pour mieux voir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle aperçoit quelqu'un. Clarke regarde plus attentivement et distingue une personne assise devant la porte, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Elle soupire et se relève. Cette personne en question, cet homme, ce brun aux yeux noirs, elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. _C'est Bellamy._ Et merde.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, la blonde se rend compte qu'elle n'a définitivement pas ses clés. Elle soupire encore une fois et s'assoit près des marches, à quelques mètres de lui.

— Tu as oublié tes clés aussi ? demande le brun, ce qui fait sursauter Clarke.

La jeune femme articule un petit « oui » et sort son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Octavia.

Clarke.G : « T'es à la maison dans combien de temps ? »

Octavia.B : « Je rentrerai tard, dans au moins trois heures, désolée. »

Clarke.G : « Fais au plus vite. »

Octavia.B : « Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? »

Clarke.G : « J'ai oublié mes clés, et ton abruti de frère aussi. »

Octavia.B : « Le hasard fait bien les choses. »

Clarke pose violemment son téléphone à côté d'elle et met sa tête entre ses mains.

— Un problème princesse ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux me parler ? Et me donner des surnoms complètements débiles ? Laisse-moi tranquille tu veux, dit la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

Elle entend le brun soupirer et se lever pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qui l'énerve encore plus. Sa journée parfaite vient de se transformer en cauchemar éveillé.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de se détester pendant ces quelques heures? Si c'est pour rester coincé dehors, autant ne pas s'ennuyer, dit-il en lui souriant.

Clarke tourne le visage et plante son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit en approchant sa bouche de son oreille et place sa main sur son genou.

— Non, murmure-t-elle avant de se lever, de le pousser et de s'éloigner de lui.

Le brun est un peu déstabilisé face aux actions de Clarke, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il se redresse. C'est Bellamy Blake, il ne va quand même pas abandonner aussi facilement, le jeune homme lui doit des excuses, et la vérité.

Le brun se lève et va une nouvelle fois s'asseoir à côté de la blonde qui tourne la tête de l'autre côté.

— Écoute, Clarke, je... commence-t-il.

La jeune femme tourne la tête vers lui.

— Quoi, Bellamy ? dit-elle en se levant. Tu veux me dire à quel point tu me détestes et que je ne suis qu'une gosse de riche à qui tout réussi ? Je vais t'en apprendre une bonne, moi aussi j'ai vécu des trucs pas faciles, c'est pas parce que je viens de _Phoenix_ que je suis forcément une salope, comme tu dis si bien ! Donc je vais te le répéter une dernière fois, laisse-moi-tranquille, merde ! hurle-t-elle, en allant derrière la maison.

Bellamy, encore secoué par ses paroles respire un grand coup. Personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Clarke s'assoit dans le jardin, arrachant l'herbe qui se trouve à ses pieds. Elle est vraiment remontée contre Bellamy et le fait qu'il veuille encore la traiter de tous les noms n'arrange pas franchement les choses. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Pourquoi déteste-t-il autant les habitants de _Phoenix_? Ce ne sont pas des monstres non plus, du moins, pas plus que lui.

Au bout d'une grosse demie-heure de réflexion et de remise en question, Clarke entend son téléphone sonner, elle décroche et le colle à son oreille.

— Allô, Octavia?

— Oui, Clarke, je..

La voix de son amie est coupée, et la blonde n'entend pratiquement rien.

— Attend, deux secondes je vais devant la maison, je n'entends rien du tout.

La jeune femme soupire et se décide à sortir de sa cachette, jusque là à l'abri de Bellamy et de ses réflexions. Elle se lève et marche jusqu'à arriver sous le porche, quelques mètres à côté du brun qui est à présent sur la balancelle, et qui a l'air un peu perdu. Clarke fait abstraction de son regard et reprend le téléphone.

— Oui O', c'est bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

— Je t'appelle parce que j'ai un peu de temps. Alors comment ça se passe, vous vous êtes parlés ?

La blonde déglutit et s'éloigne un peu plus de Bellamy.

— Non, dit-elle d'une voix ferme, enfin, lui, si, mais pour m'insulter, encore une fois. Je te jure que s'il continue je vais le tuer, je ne rigole pas Octavia.

Clarke entend un petit rire, se retourne rapidement et lance un regard assassin à Bellamy qui baisse directement les yeux, ce qui provoque un petit sourire chez la blonde.

— Tu es sûre qu'il ne voulait pas s'excuser plutôt ?

La jeune femme ricane d'un rire faux.

— Bellamy Blake ? S'excuser ? Envers moi ? Tu vis dans quel monde ?

— Fais moi confiance, va lui parler, pour moi, s'il te plait.

Clarke soupire.

— D'accord, dit-elle finalement, mais juste pour toi, à ce soir.

— T'es la meilleure.

— Je sais.

La jeune femme entend un petit rire de l'autre côté du fil et raccroche. Elle prend une grande inspiration et se tourne vers Bellamy qui la regarde. Elle s'approche de lui et croise les bras.

 **—** Tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure ?

Le brun lui tapote la place à côté de lui, afin que Clarke s'y assoie, ce qu'elle fait. Le jeune homme se tourne vers elle et se racle la gorge.

— Je suis désolé.

La blonde cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte de ses paroles.

— Attend... Quoi ? demande-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Le jeune homme soupire.

— Je m'excuse, Clarke, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je sais que je suis vraiment allé trop loin, mais je dois te dire la vérité maintenant.

Clarke fronce les sourcils.

— La vérité ?

— Oui... Mais pendant que je te raconterai tout ça, tu ne me laissera finir jusqu'à la fin, d'accord ?

La blonde hoche la tête.

— D'accord. Alors, tout a commencé il y a une quinzaine d'années...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Bellamy : 10 ans_

 _Octavia : 5 ans_

 _Le brun et son père sont partis se promener dans un parc qui ne se trouve pas très loin de chez eux. Le père de Bellamy a dit à son fils qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et il fallait qu'ils soient tous les deux, seuls. Les deux garçons s'assoient sur un banc, en face d'un étang._

 _— Bell', tu dois me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, mais tu dois connaître la vérité._

 _Bellamy hoche la tête mais s'inquiète, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir de si important à lui dire?_

 _— Ta mère, il y a une dizaine d'année était amoureuse d'un homme venant de Phoenix. Ils s'aimaient mais cet homme en question cachait cette relation, de peur que ses parents n'acceptent pas une fille de Walden._

 _Le petit garçon pose son dos contre le dossier du banc et croise les bras, cette conversation commence à devenir bizarre._

 _— Ta mère et cet homme ont eu un enfant ensemble, toi._

 _Le brun fronce les sourcils, ça ne veut quand même pas dire se qu'il pense que ça signifie ?_

 _— Mais... Il a fuit ses responsabilités, peur du regard des autres, et se disait ne pas être prêt à être père. Il t'a donc abandonné, toi et ta mère, ce qui l'a presque détruite. Et lorsque tu avais un peu moins d'un an, je l'ai rencontré, et je suis directement tombé amoureux d'elle, puis, un peu plus de 4 ans plus tard, nous avons eu un enfant ensemble. Octavia, qui est en réalité ta demie-sœur._

 _Bellamy regarde son père, le souffle coupé et des larmes perlant au coin des yeux._

 _— Je ne suis pas ton père biologique._

* * *

Clarke était suspendue aux lèvres de Bellamy du début à la fin de son histoire, elle arrive désormais un peu plus à le comprendre.

Cependant, le brun ne s'arrête pas là, il lui confie également la mort de son père et la figurine qu'il lui restait de lui.

— Bellamy, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolée, dit-elle, un tremblotement dans sa voix, due à l'émotion, et à la culpabilité sans doute.

Le jeune homme pose une main rassurante sur son épaule. Ce contact surprend la blonde mais ne lui déplaît pas, au contraire, elle apprécie la chaleur de sa main.

— T'en fais pas princesse, je t'ai pardonné, tu te rappelle ? dit-il, un sourire en coin. Il y a des objets auxquels on tient, mais il faut bien s'en séparer un jour ou l'autre.

Clarke hoche la tête en tripotant la montre assez imposante à son poignet.

Le brun fronce les sourcils et enlève la main de son épaule pour toucher l'objet en question, il lui lance un regard d'incompréhension.

La blonde lui sourit.

— Tu t'es confié alors à moi d'en faire autant maintenant.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Clarke : 18 ans_

 _La jeune blonde souffle ses bougies déposées sur le gâteau au chocolat juste devant elle qui lui fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure, elle a dix huit ans aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour pour elle et ses parents._

 _Son père, attablé juste en face d'elle lui lance un sourire radieux et lui tend un petit paquet emballé de papier cadeau argenté agrémenté d'un joli ruban noir. Clarke sourit en voyant le paquet et le prend en mains. Elle le scrute et découvre un mot dessus._

 _Pour toi, ma chérie, je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe où je suis, bon anniversaire, je t'aime. Papa._

 _La jeune femme sourit en voyant le mot et s'empresse d'ouvrir le paquet, elle déchire le papier rapidement et enlève le couvercle de la petite boîte dorée qu'elle tient._

 _La blonde découvre une montre assez grosse, avec un bracelet kaki, plutôt sombre et des chiffres romains pour désigner l'heure. Elle n'est pas vraiment féminine mais Clarke s'en fiche, elle la trouve superbe._

 _La jeune femme se lève et va enlacer son père._

 _— Merci papa, dit-elle dans son cou._

 _La blonde se recule et enfile sa montre avant de retourner s'asseoir._

 _— Tu n'as pas fait de vœux encore, dit sa mère._

 _Clarke hoche la tête et ferme les yeux._

 _Je souhaite que mon père soit toujours avec moi, peu importe à quelle distance on se trouve l'un de l'autre._

* * *

La jeune femme a les larmes aux yeux à la fin de son récit, et Bellamy la regarde, de la même manière qu'elle le faisait tout à l'heure, suspendu à ses lèvres.

— Et puis, un an un plus tard, il est mort, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

— Clarke, je..

La blonde lui sourit.

— Je sais, Bellamy, je sais.

Les deux jeunes adultes restent plus d'une heure à côté l'un de l'autre, Clarke ayant posé sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Ils sont silencieux, mais c'est un silence très apaisant, dont la jeune femme a vraiment besoin, c'est très reposant.

Ils entendent tous les deux une voiture arriver et se redressent avant de se regarder, ça doit être Octavia.

— Ce qui s'est passé devant ce porche reste devant de porche, ok ? demande Clarke.

— On se déteste toujours alors? questionne Bellamy, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Toujours. Mais un peu moins qu'avant. T'es moins con que je le pensais Blake.

Le brun se lève et lui tend la main, la jeune femme la prend et se lève à son tour.

— Et toi t'es pas si agaçante.

Clarke rigole légèrement avant de se précipiter vers Octavia et de la prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu m'en veux pas trop ? demande-t-elle en s'éloignant d'elle.

La blonde fait mine de réfléchir puis devant l'air agacé de son amie, elle éclate de rire.

— Mais non ! dit finalement la jeune femme.

— Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

— On peut dire ça, dit-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Octavia met un bras autour de ses épaules en regardant Clarke.

— Je le déteste toujours, évidement, ajoute la blonde.

— Ouais c'est ça, c'est mon frère, il est presque aussi génial que moi, tu ne peux pas le détester.

La jeune femme secoue la tête en riant.

— Alors ? Vous parlez de moi ? demande Bellamy en se plantant devant elles.

— On parlait seulement de ta connerie, dit Clarke en lui tirant la langue.

— Tant de haine princesse, déclare le brun en portant une main à son cœur.

Octavia s'arrête et les regarde, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais partie ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait ce que je pense devant la maison, vous êtes vraiment des sauvages, je le savais, je..

Bellamy et Clarke coupent Octavia en éclatant de rire, celle-ci les rejoignant aussitôt.

Finalement, ce cauchemar éveillé s'est transformé en rêve éveillé. La blonde ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

 _J'espère que tu es toujours avec moi papa, pense-t-elle._

 _Je serais toujours là Clarke._

* * *

 _Alors? Vos avis? Concernant les flashback, les excuses de Bellamy, et la petite touche d'humour à la fin made in Octavia? En effet la vie n'est pas toute rose du côté de Bellamy.. Pour ceux qui ont lu le livre et qui ont deviné qui est son père, ne dites rien, mais envoyez-moi un message aha!_

 _Dites moi tout en reviews, à très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!_

 ** _\- Lucie._**


	6. Chapitre 5

_HEY!_

 _Et voici le chapitre cinq! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais comme d'habitude, voici les réponses aux reviews:_

Nbk : _Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur :)_

Bellarke-princesse _: Normalement dans le prochain chapitre tu découvriras si ton idée était la bonne! Même si j'ai laissé quelques petits indices.. Merci!_

Faction-Bellarke _: Ne t'en fais pas pour les "je t'aime", je suis contente que tu te représentes les scènes dans ta tête, c'est se que j'essaie de faire à travers mes écrits. Et, pour le père de Bellamy, tu découvriras au moment venu, aha, et merci beaucoup!_

 _On se retrouve en bas! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

« _Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Clarke_ »

Bellamy et Clarke sont plus tolérants entre eux qu'avant l'incident des clés d'il y a une semaine. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient amis, mais ils n'en sont pas loin. Évidemment, il y a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Ils se chamaillent encore, mais plus gentiment, et leurs propos ne sont plus blessants, au plus grand bonheur de Clarke qui en avait vraiment marre de cette colocation infernale lui rendant la vie impossible.

Octavia est d'ailleurs très heureuse que son frère et son amie se soient réconciliés, elle aussi en avait marre. Ce que la jeune brune aime dans une colocation c'est qu'on n'est jamais seul et, normalement tout le monde doit bien s'entendre, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y encore une semaine. Mais, maintenant, la colocation s'avère beaucoup plus agréable et moins tendue qu'auparavant.

* * *

 _Clarke.G_ : Bon, quand est-ce que tu viens me voir ?

 _Wells.J_ : Quand tu veux ! J'ai un truc important à te raconter, sur mon père...

 _Clarke.G_ : Tu veux que je t'appelle ?

 _Wells.J_ : Non, je préfère te le dire en face.

 _Clarke.G_ : Tu viens me voir dans quelques jours alors ?

 _Wells. J_ : D'accord, dans deux jours ?

 _Clarke.G_ : Parfait, à dans deux jours alors !

La jeune blonde, jusque là allongée sur son lit se lève en s'étirant et descend les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon où se trouvent déjà Octavia et Bellamy, tous deux une grosse tasse de café à la main, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Clarke arrive dans la pièce et se plante devant la télévision. Elle prend son élastique au poignet et se fait une rapide queue de cheval. La jeune femme est encore en pyjama, c'est son jour de congé aujourd'hui, elle en a donc profité pour faire une grasse matinée. La blonde tourne la tête et voit qu'il est déjà un peu plus de onze heures du matin. Elle met les poings sur les hanches et fait un grand sourire à ses deux colocataires, qu'Octavia lui renvoie, au contraire de Bellamy...

— Pousse toi, râle le brun.

Clarke soupire et s'assoie sur le fauteuil à côté du jeune homme.

— Wells vient dans deux jours, déclare-t-elle en regardant le sol.

Octavia se redresse et pousse un petit cri de joie.

— Je l'aime bien, dit-elle.

La blonde lui sourit et regarde ensuite Bellamy qui fait une grimasse.

— Essaie de ne pas être invivable Blake...

Le brun lui lance un regard noir avant d'avoir comme une illumination et de se mettre à sourire.

\- Si il est ami avec toi, il doit être habitué aux personnes insupportables, Griffin, réplique-t-il.

Cette fois ci, c'est Clarke qui lui lance un regard assassin, ce qui fait éclater de rire le jeune homme.

Octavia de son côté regarde la scène en sirotant son café, elle les trouve mignons ensembles, la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments tellement proches, se dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

C'est comme ça que, deux jours plus tard, la sonnerie de la maison retentit se qui fait bondir Clarke jusqu'au plafond. Elle se lève du canapé en sautillant avec un grand sourire, sous les regards rieurs de ses colocataires qui sont adossés à la table de la cuisine. La blonde souffle un grand coup et ouvre la porte d'entrée, elle n'attend même pas une seconde et saute dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

— Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

— Toi aussi, répond-il, un énorme sourire sur le visage, mais, si tu ne me lâches pas je vais finir par tomber, t'as mangé quoi pendant deux semaines ?

La jeune femme s'éloigne de Wells et lui met un coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui le fait rigoler. Le jeune homme met un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie et lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe.

Clarke lui sourit et ils s'avancent vers Octavia et Bellamy. Wells fait la bise à la jeune femme et serre la main du brun qui n'a toujours pas l'air très content. La blonde soupire en voyant le comportement de son colocataire, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi celui-ci n'apprécie pas Wells. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique, c'est vrai, il est gentil, drôle, généreux, un peu protecteur sur les bords, Bellamy et lui se ressemblent beaucoup. La jeune femme est tirée de ses pensées par son ami.

— Clarke ?

La blonde secoue la tête, se retire de l'emprise de Wells et lui prend un de ses deux sacs. Elle monte à l'étage et le jette sur son lit en s'asseyant à côté. Son ami arrive dans la pièce, pose son deuxième sac et ferme la porte. Il s'approche de Clarke et s'assoie à côté d'elle. La jeune femme pose sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restent quelques minutes comme ça, écoutant la respiration de l'autre, profitant de la présence de chacun et de ce moment de tranquillité, mais Wells finit par briser le silence.

— Il faut que je te parle de mon père. Dit-il d'un ton grave.

Clarke se redresse et se met en tailleur, en face de lui, prête à l'écouter.

— C'était il y a une semaine... commence-t-il, il m'a parlé, s'est confié à moi, se qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

C'est vrai, Wells et son père ne sont vraiment pas proches, ils n'ont pas du tout une relation fusionnelle, loin de là. Pourtant, avant les tensions étaient beaucoup moins présentes, mais, à la mort de sa mère, il y a cinq ans, tout a changé. Son père s'est renfermé et était tout le temps sur la défensive, comme Wells. La situation s'est un peu apaisée avec le temps, mais ce n'est jamais redevenu comme avant.

— Il m'a parlé de sa vie d'avant...

Wells respire un grand coup tandis que Clarke fronce les sourcils, elle ne voit vraiment pas se qu'il aurait pu lui dire.

— Mon père m'a raconté qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une Waldénite... Et qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble, un fils. J'ai... Clarke j'ai un frère.

La blonde écarquille les yeux et met sa main sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de crier.

* * *

Après plus d'une heure de réflexion, les deux amis ont décidé d'arrêter de se prendre la tête et de réfléchir un peu plus à tout ça le lendemain. Clarke et Wells descendent les escaliers pour rejoindre Octavia et Bellamy. La blonde se plante devant ses colocataire, un sourire sur le visage.

— Alors... dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, on fait quoi ce soir ?

La jeune brune se met à taper dans ses mains énergiquement, comme si elle n'attendait que ça.

— On pourrait... aller dans un bar... ou... en boîte ! dit-elle en criant presque à la fin de sa phrase.

Bellamy et Clarke font en même temps une grimace se qui amuse beaucoup Octavia et Wells.

— Vous êtes vraiment des vieux, finit-elle par dire en secouant la tête.

Clarke se met à soupirer pendant que Bellamy arbore un petit sourire en coin, il est habitué, on lui rabâche ça à longueur de temps, mais sans lui, il serait arrivé beaucoup de galères au petit groupe.

— N'importe quoi, dit la blonde en croisant les bras, c'est juste que je travaille tôt demain et que j'ai pas envie d'avoir une gueule de bois à mon réveil qui est prévu à six heures moins le quart, donc, je...

— C'est bon princesse, on a compris, dit le brun en la coupant.

Wells plisse les yeux en voyant le surnom que Bellamy donne à sa meilleure amie. Octavia, quant à elle soupire.

— Bon.. on peut.. cherche-t-elle.

— On peut regarder un film avec des pizzas, dit simplement Wells.

Les yeux de Clarke s'illuminent à cette phrase, Octavia semble en pleine réflexion et Bellamy lui est d'accord avec lui, c'est vrai, sa petite sœur cherche toujours dans le compliqué mais des fois la simplicité c'est bien aussi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi, déclare la blonde en mettant un bras sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

* * *

C'est comme ça que, deux heures plus tard, les quatre amis, _\- ou presque -_ se retrouvent devant la télé, trois cartons de pizzas posés sur la table basse devant eux. Octavia est assise sur un fauteuil à côté de son frère tandis que Clarke est assise au milieu du canapé, entre Wells et Bellamy. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un peu gênée, en effet, elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du brun, un petit mouvement de bras et la blonde ressentirait le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Elle se trouve complètement stupide de penser des choses comme ça, c'est vrai, ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, quand on y pense, mais son colocataire à le dont de lui faire ressentir des sensations pareilles.

La brune se lève, prenant une part de pizza au passage et regarde les DVD qu'ils possèdent. Elle croque un morceau de sa nourriture.

— Hmm... Titanic ? dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Clarke se met à sourire de toutes ses dents tandis que Wells et Bellamy grognent.

— Ok, ok, ça veut sans doute dire non... alors... dit-elle en se remettant à chercher, ça... non... non plus. Ah je sais, le 5ème élément, termine-t-elle en se tournant vers le petit groupe.

Clarke, Bellamy et Wells se regardent.

— C'est bon, va pour le cinquième élément, dit Wells.

La brune finit sa part de pizza, range le petit bazar autour d'elle et met le film dans le lecteur. Elle se rassoie sur le fauteuil tandis que le film commence.

Clarke prend une part de nourriture aussi et commence à manger rapidement, elle reprend au bout d'une minute une deuxième part, l'avalant tout aussi vite. Elle tourne la tête à sa droite lorsqu'elle sent le regard de Bellamy sur elle.

— Quoi ? lance-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

Le brun se met à sourire en secouant la tête, il finit par marmonner un "non, rien", toujours ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres. La blonde se redresse et se met à sourire aussi.

* * *

Au bout d'environ une heure de film, Bellamy sent quelque chose sur son épaule, et puis plus rien, et quelques secondes plus tard, encore quelque chose, et plus rien. Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers Clarke et la voit en train de lutter pour ne pas s'endormir, sa tête retombe à nouveau sur son épaule, et elle se redresse, en secouant la tête comme pour se maintenir éveillée. La blonde finit par le regarder, l'air gêné.

— Désolée... murmure-t-elle, les joues un peu rosies.

Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, il la trouve mignonne. Le brun tapote son épaule en hochant la tête. Clarke hésite quelques secondes puis pose lourdement sa tête sur lui, et s'endort au bout de quelques minutes.

* * *

Une grosse demie-heure plus tard, ce n'est plus seulement la tête de la jeune femme qui est posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme mais carrément ses jambes sur Wells et tout le haut de son corps sur Bellamy. Le brun lance un regard à Wells.

— Je m'en occupe, dit le jeune homme à l'ami de Clarke.

Le jeune homme se lève doucement en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Il met une main sous ses cuisses et une autre en dessous de son dos. La tête de Clarke repose contre son torse et ses mains s'accrochent à son cou.

Le brun monte doucement les escaliers et entre dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il la dépose sur le lit en la recouvrant de sa couverture. La blonde gémit doucement et au moment où Bellamy se décide à partir de la pièce, elle marmonne quelque chose.

— Merci papa, murmure-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme se rapproche d'elle et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Il lui replace une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de s'en aller de la chambre, il ferme la porte et descend les escaliers pour se remettre à son ancienne place.

Octavia lui met un petit coup de coude dans le bras pour attirer son attention.

— Bien joué, lui dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur le film.

Bellamy soupire face à la réflexion de sa sœur et se redresse pour suivre la suite du film.

* * *

Wells ne voit pas d'un très bon œil ce qui se passe entre sa meilleure amie et cet homme. Il ne le connait pas mais il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un de bien, il veut juste profiter d'elle, le jeune homme n'aime vraiment pas Bellamy.

Une fois le film terminé, Octavia s'étire et dit bonne nuit aux deux garçons avant de monter se coucher.

Wells regarde Bellamy en plissant les yeux.

— Tu me veux quoi ? lance Bellamy en se tournant vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Clarke ? demande-t-il, l'air accusateur.

Le brun se met à plisser les yeux à son tour en croisant les bras.

— Rien, c'est ma colocataire.

— Tu es un mec, c'est une fille, elle est belle, et ne dit pas le contraire, tu as forcément des arrière-pensées.

Bellamy soupire et secoue la tête.

— Un mec ne peut pas apprécier une fille sans qu'il y ait d'arrière-pensées selon toi ?

— Ah ! s'écrie-t-il en le pointant du doigt, tu viens d'admettre que tu l'apprécies.

Le jeune homme se met à rire face aux accusations de Wells, c'est complètement stupide, Clarke n'est rien d'autre que sa colocataire, oui, il l'aime bien, _\- par moments -_ oui, elle est mignonne, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle reste une femme aux tendances de bourge agaçante qui plus est, maladroite et impulsive.

— Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Clarke, dit-il en soupirant.

Wells le scrute pour voir si il ment ou s'il est honnête.

— Je ne te crois pas, mais, je vais essayer, finit-il par dire.

Bellamy lui lance un regard d'incompréhension.

— Ça veut dire que tu ne me détestes pas totalement ?

— Pas totalement, non.

Le brun lui sourit.

— Mais je te jure que si tu la fais souffrir, je te tuerai, vraiment, conclut-il en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Bellamy hoche la tête, ne prenant pas vraiment ses menaces au sérieux.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande Wells en se levant.

Bellamy se lève à son tour et se dirige vers la cuisine.

— T'as pas faim ? lui lance-t-il.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Wells pour courir vers la cuisine et rejoindre le colocataire de sa meilleure amie. Bellamy ouvre le réfrigérateur et y attrape deux sodas, il le referme, pose les boissons sur la grande table au centre de la pièce et prend les deux parts de pizza qu'il reste. Le brun tend la nourriture à Wells et boit une gorgée de son soda.

— Bon, dit Bellamy en posant sa canette à côté de lui, comment est ce que tu as rencontré Clarke? demande-t-il en s'adossant au plan de travail, juste en face du jeune homme.

— En fait on se connait depuis qu'on est tout petits, nos parents étaient amis, et Clarke et moi sommes rapidement devenus inséparables, avoue Wells.

Le brun hoche la tête mais fronce les sourcils.

— Ils ne sont plus amis aujourd'hui ? interroge-t-il.

Wells secoue la tête négativement.

— Non... Le père de Clarke et le mien se sont disputés pour une raison que j'ignore, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mais Clarke m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu son père raconter que le mien avait beaucoup déçu le sien, qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, et je crois savoir ce que c'est aujourd'hui... continue-t-il en soupirant, il se redresse et esquisse un petit sourire, c'est pas facile les parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Bellamy baisse le regard et hausse les épaules.

— Sans doute.

Wells fronce les sourcils et se racle la gorge, Bellamy le regarde.

— Je... je n'ai jamais connu mon père, il nous a abandonné moi et Octavia, avoue-t-il, il avait soi-disant peur de devenir père, ça a presque tué ma mère, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, dit-il avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère dans sa voix tremblante.

— Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose de dingue? demande Wells en souriant doucement.

Bellamy hoche la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

— J'ai sûrement un frère quelque part, dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant, ça me terrifie mais j'ai vraiment envie de le connaitre.

Le brun lui sourit franchement.

— J'espère que tu y parviendras.

* * *

 _Alors? Qu'avez vous pensé du moment (mignon?) Bellarke? Du début de l'amitié Wells/Bellamy, de la soirée entre les quatre et de l'aveux du père de Wells.. Dites moi tout en review, je compte sur vous!_

 _Au prochain chapitre, une nouvelle amitié, une sortie shopping et une grosse découverte.._

 _Sur ce petit résumé, je vous laisse, et à très bientôt!_

 ** _\- Lucie._**


	7. Chapitre 6

_HEY!_

 _Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, bon, avant de commencer la lecture, la réponse des reviews!_

NBbk _: Bien vu! Alors oui tu as raison.. j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur!_

Bellarke-princesse _: Merci c'est gentil! Alors je pense que tu as vu juste aussi, à toi de me le dire après ce chapitre! Bisous!_

gforel _: Aha, tu verras après ce chapitre.. Alors, je pense les faire revenir, du moins je vais essayer! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

Faction-Bellarke _: Aha, désolée pour la subtilité légendaire dont j'ai fais preuve... Je suis ravie que le moment Bellarke t'ai plu, et ce n'est pas le dernier, loin de là ! Je voulais faire ressortir ce côté protecteur de Wells à propos de Clarke, et j'aime beaucoup le fait qu'on puisse s'imaginer les scènes que j'écris. Merci beaucoup !_

Camille2109 _: Toi aussi tu es super._

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde, on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI**

« _Bellamy va lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle aura franchi le seuil de la porte_ »

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Wells est chez Clarke, Octavia et Bellamy, d'ailleurs, il commence vraiment à apprécier ce dernier. Tous ses doutes quant à sa sincérité et sa fiabilité se sont presque envolés. Cependant, Wells ne se fie pas aux gens facilement, donc il n'a pas encore totalement confiance en Bellamy, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, même s'ils ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps, c'est comme s'il savait qu'il ne le trahirait pas, comme s'ils avaient un lien tous les deux...

Étant donné que Wells repart le lendemain au soir, le petit groupe a décidé d'organiser une fête. Clarke et Octavia sont parties au centre commercial rejoindre Raven et faire un peu de shopping tandis que Bellamy et Wells sont restés à la maison pour préparer la soirée, ils sont tous les deux dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger pour ce soir. Les deux amis discutent et rigolent mais le téléphone de Wells se met à sonner, il soupire et attrape son portable pour le coller à son oreille.

— Allô ? dit-il d'une voix lasse.

— Wells, c'est moi.

Le jeune homme reconnait immédiatement la voix grave de son père, il s'assoie sur une chaise de la cuisine et soupire une nouvelle fois.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

— Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, dit-il en tapant du pied, comme s'il en avait déjà marre de parler à son père.

— Wells...

— Tu m'as quand même dit que tu étais tombé amoureux d'une Waldénite et que tu avais abandonné votre enfant, c'est... c'est inexcusable! Qui plus est, j'ai un demi-frère, et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit! crie-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Depuis que son père lui a avoué son passif honteux, c'est la première fois que Wells lui dit vraiment le fond de ses pensées. Entre eux, cela a toujours été comme ça, ils ne disent jamais se qu'ils ressentent réellement, comme s'ils portaient un masque sans arrêt. Mais le jeune homme compte bien changer cela, il en a assez de sa relation désespérée avec son propre père. Il aimerait être plus fusionnel avec celui-ci et pouvoir lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi sans qu'il ne le juge ou ne lui fasse de réflexions plus que désobligeantes. _Il veut avoir un père digne de ce nom._

— Bon, écoute, je rentrerais quand je rentrerais d'accord, dit-il finalement en se radoucissant un petit peu, quand j'aurais digéré _tout ça._

— Je suis désolé Wells...

— Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu devrais t'excuser, explique-t-il en gloussant d'un rire faux, mais envers cette femme et cet enfant que tu as détruit, finit-il par avouer d'un ton glacial.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme raccroche et jette violemment le téléphone sur la table, puis pose ses mains sur ses yeux. Il inspire et expire longuement pour essayer de se calmer.

Bellamy, de son côté a stoppé ce qu'il faisait, comme électrisé par les paroles du jeune homme. Notamment « _Waldénite_ » et « _abandonné votre enfant_ »

Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, se répète-t-il en boucle. Bellamy souffle un bon coup pour chasser les suppositions et les théories qui sont en train de germer dans son esprit. Il reprend peu à peu une contenance et s'avance vers Wells pour finalement poser une main sur son épaule, un geste pour lui montrer qu'il est là et qu'il peut lui parler, s'il en a besoin. C'est fou se qu'une simple main posée sur une épaule peut signifier autant de paroles à la fois.

— Est-ce que ça va? demande-t-il doucement.

— Ça peut aller.. dit-il en relevant la tête.

Le brun voit bien dans son regard et à sa voix que ça ne va pas bien du tout. Mais il préfère le laisser respirer un peu étant donné qu'ils se connaissent depuis peu de temps et que l'intéressé préfère sûrement en discuter avec Clarke. Qui plus est, il sait pertinemment que lorsque ça ne va pas, on préfère souvent le garder pour soi et ne pas en parler. Bellamy enlève alors la main de son épaule et retourne à ses occupations en murmurant un « Je suis là si tu veux parler. » qu'il ne sait pas si Wells a entendu.

Cependant, il l'a très bien compris. Le jeune homme se met alors à sourire, il vient de gagner encore un peu plus sa confiance et de lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était pas aussi con et égoïste qu'il le laisse paraître. Tout ça n'est qu'une carapace, un moyen de se protéger de _tout ça._ Et Wells vient tout juste de le comprendre.

* * *

De leur côté, Clarke et Octavia viennent d'arriver au centre commercial, elles ont décidé de s'accorder du temps pour elles afin de s'acheter une nouvelle tenue pour ce soir.

D'ailleurs, Octavia apprécie de plus en plus sa nouvelle amie. Elle sait que Clarke est différente des autres filles de _Phoenix_ qu'elle a connu. La jeune femme trouve que c'est une personne forte, qui a du courage d'être partie de chez elle pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, sans aucun repère. Elle l'admire, en quelque sorte.

Il en va de même pour Clarke. Elle affectionne beaucoup Octavia. Sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur ont eu raison d'elle et désormais elle ne peut plus se passer de sa nouvelle amie. Sans elle, sa vie serait beaucoup plus triste et monotone.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchent côte à côte pour finalement atteindre le premier étage et apercevoir Raven au loin. Elles s'avancent tout sourire vers la brune. Clarke lui fait la bise tandis qu'Octavia la prend dans ses bras quelques secondes.

Clarke aime aussi beaucoup Raven. Elle la trouve franche et directe, des qualités qu'on ne trouve pas chez tout le monde. Mais qui la fait beaucoup rire chez son amie. Sa sincérité est parfois hilarante, et d'autres fois un peu moins. Cependant la jeune femme trouve que c'est une personne très courageuse et forte qui revient de loin. Elle a été trahie plusieurs fois par des personnes qu'elle aimait, ce qui fait que cette franchise est sûrement un mécanisme de défense.

Clarke fait un grand sourire à Raven que celle-ci lui renvoie. Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois amies sont déjà en train d'échanger à propos de la soirée qui se déroule dans quelques heures. L'aînée leur parle d'un garçon qui n'arrête pas de l'énerver au garage où elle travaille, un certain Wick.

— D'ailleurs les filles je suis désolée mais j'ai été obligée de l'inviter ce soir, on avait fait un stupide pari et j'ai perdu... dit-elle, les bras croisés et l'air bougon.

Clarke et Octavia échangent un regard et se mettent à rigoler légèrement. Raven leur tape gentiment la tête puis se met à rigoler aussi. Les trois jeunes femmes passent leur temps à rigoler et à blaguer, ce qui plait beaucoup à Clarke.

Une fois leur fou-rire passé, elles atteignent finalement un magasin qu'Octavia affectionne beaucoup, les trois jeunes femmes entrent alors dans la boutique. Les deux brunes trouvent directement quelque chose et filent les essayer tandis que Clarke marche doucement en essayant de trouver une robe.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle en a marre. La jeune femme soupire pour la énième fois, fatiguée de ne rien trouver. Elle finit par rejoindre ses amies en cabine d'essayage. Raven sort la première, vêtue d'une robe noire courte bustier accompagnée de dentelle sur le bas. La blonde lui sourit et met son pouce vers le ciel.

— T'es canon là-dedans, dit-elle en abaissant son pouce, Wick va adorer, finit-elle en murmurant.

Raven lui tire la langue et lève les yeux aux ciels puis retourne dans sa cabine. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Octavia qui ouvre le rideau et se présente devant la jeune femme, habillée d'une robe rouge lui arrivant aux genoux, légèrement décolletée et ouverte dans le dos. Clarke lui sourit également.

— Octavia, cette robe, c'est...

— Une bombe, je sais, la coupe-t-elle en se retournant vers le miroir, mais, le prix l'est un peu moins... dit-elle d'une petite voix, bon, c'est pas grave c'est pour une grande occasion, termine-t-elle d'une façon plus joyeuse en retournant se changer.

Clarke rigole et secoue la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses deux amies la rejoignent.

— Tu n'as rien trouvé ? demande Raven, sa robe dans les mains.

La jeune femme fait un signe négatif de la tête. Les deux brunes se regardent.

— Heureusement qu'on est là, dit Octavia en souriant et en soupirant en même temps.

Clarke fronce les sourcils tandis que ses amies payent en quatrième vitesse et la tire ensuite hors du magasin pour s'engouffrer dans un second non loin de là où elles étaient i peine trois secondes.

— Si tu ne trouves rien ici, c'est que tu as réellement un problème, se moque Raven.

La blonde lève les yeux au ciel et se met à chercher une robe à son goût.

* * *

Bellamy et Wells déposent les petits fours qu'ils viennent de préparer sur la table. Ils retournent ensuite vers la cuisine, l'aîné verse des gâteaux apéritifs dans des bols tandis que Wells s'occupe des boissons. Une fois la nourriture disposée, et les préparatifs achevés, les deux jeunes hommes regardent le salon, l'air perplexe.

— Octavia va nous frapper, n'est-ce pas ? demande Wells, une réelle appréhension dans la voix.

Bellamy se contente d'hocher la tête. C'est vrai, la pièce manque clairement de cette petite touche festive et féminine que la benjamine sait si bien apporter. Tout d'un coup, le jeune homme éclate de rire, rapidement suivit par son nouvel ami. Ont-ils réellement peur d'Octavia? En même temps, il y a de quoi quelques fois mais le fait de craindre un bout de femme aussi mignonne et inoffensive qu'elle les fait rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard et leur fou-rire passé, ils décident de s'asseoir un moment sur le canapé histoire de se reposer avant le début des festivités, ils ont encore un peu de temps, étant donné que la fête ne commence que dans un peu moins de trois heures.

— Alors, lance Wells en se tournant vers son ami, comment ça se passe avec Clarke, maintenant que je sais que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, on peut se le dire, continue-t-il en se rapprochant de lui puis en chuchotant, elle est vraiment chiante par moment, avoue-t-il en souriant.

Bellamy rigole légèrement puis le regarde en appuyant son dos contre le dossier du canapé et en mettant les mains derrière sa tête.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, déclare-t-il naturellement.

— Non mais c'était une blague en fait, dit Wells en arrêtant de sourire instantanément.

Le brun déglutit, se redresse et se gratte la nuque, l'air gêné, sous les regards assassins du jeune homme.

— Oh, merde... non... elle n'est pas... bégaye-t-il, elle est gentille, je veux dire, elle, c'est..

Wells éclate de rire en voyant ses difficultés à s'exprimer. Bellamy lui sourit, toujours cet air gêné sur le visage en essayant de reprendre une contenance.

— Oh, ça va je vais pas te fracasser la tête parce que tu trouves que ma meilleure amie est un peu énervante, dit-il en le regardant, je sais bien que des fois elle est assez maladroite mais sous ses airs de bourge, comme tu le dis si bien, continue-t-il avec un petit regard désapprobateur, mais elle en vaut la peine, ça je peux te l'assurer, termine-t-il, l'air sûr de ce qu'il avance.

Le jeune homme acquiesce ses paroles et se remémore ses disputes avec Clarke, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas été de main morte avec elle, mais il s'en veut aujourd'hui, il l'a jugé trop vite.

* * *

Flashback

Bellamy : 13 ans

Octavia : 8 ans

Bellamy, comme _tous les jours depuis deux ans, est enfermé dans sa chambre, c'est devenu son rituel après être rentré des cours, cet isolement. Il ne veut pas être dérangé, il veut rester seul. Depuis la mort de son père il y a deux ans, le jeune garçon s'est renfermé sur lui même, sa mère l'a donc, malgré son état second à elle aussi, emmené voir un psy qui a diagnostiqué chez lui une dépression. Mais, le garçon s'en fiche, il ne fait pas une dépression, il est seulement triste après la mort de son père, même deux ans plus tard, et cette blessure ne se refermera jamais complètement. Bellamy sait très bien qu'il devrait arrêter d'agir comme ça, pour sa mère et Octavia, celle-ci n'a d'ailleurs pratiquement plus personne, étant donné que son frère ne dit presque pas un mot et que sa mère est comme.. absente. Le brun culpabilise énormément vis à vis de sa petite sœur mais il ne peut pas faire autrement,_ _ **c'est trop dur, la douleur est trop forte.**_

 _ **Son père était son repère, son pilier, et maintenant, il n'est plus là. Comment est-t-il supposé surmonter cela?**_

 _Bellamy sursaute lorsqu'il entend la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il tourne la tête et est surpris de voir sa mère entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit. Elle arbore toujours cet air dévasté, le même depuis deux ans. Il est d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'elle se met à parler, mais il laisse paraitre cet air neutre, impassible et vide._

 _— Bell, écoute, je sais que tu ne me répondras pas mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, commence-t-elle en regardant son fils, je sais que tu n'as sûrement pas envie d'en parler, et surtout pas dans un moment pareil, mais il faut que je t'en parle, de ton père... ton père biologique._

 _Le brun ne peut réprimer une grimace, pourquoi veut-elle lui parler de lui, et pourquoi maintenant?_

 _— Je voudrais que tu sois au courant de certaines choses le concernant, parce que tu voudras sans doute le rencontrer un jour. Je sais très bien que là tout de suite tu le détestes, mais tu souhaiteras le connaître dans les années à venir, et tu auras besoin de ses détails pour le trouver._

 _La mère du garçon prend une grande inspiration et serre la photo qu'elle tient dans ses mains que Bellamy n'avait jusque là pas remarquée. Il se force à écouter mais résiste de toute ses forces pour ne pas lui hurler de sortir et de ne plus jamais lui parler de lui, de cet homme qui les a tant fait souffrir._

 _— Il s'appelle Thelonious Jaha, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible mais que le brun comprend tout à fait._

 _La mère du jeune garçon continue de parler de lui pendant quelques minutes puis finalement lui tend la photo, le brun le regarde, il a la peau noire avec des yeux et des cheveux foncés et une légère barbe un peu grise sur le menton._

 _— Ne le juge pas trop vite, c'est le meilleur conseil que je pourrais te donner, et pour n'importe quelle personne que tu rencontreras, dit-elle en mettant une main sur son épaule._

* * *

Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et d'avoir le cafard en même temps en se remémorant ce souvenir. Wells lui met une main sur l'épaule, le même geste que l'aîné avait fait tout à l'heure. Cette main sur l'épaule qui se veut réconfortante.

— Ça va ? lui demande-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Le brun secoue la tête pour se tirer de ses pensées, se redresse et lui adresse un sourire franc.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, juste un vieux souvenir, mais ce n'est rien.

* * *

Les trois jeunes femmes sont toujours dans le magasin à la recherche d'une robe pour Clarke. Enfin, Octavia et Raven sont assises sur des petits fauteuils se trouvant dans la boutique, elles en avaient marre qu'à chaque fois qu'elles trouvaient une jolie tenue, la blonde leur réponde « Ce n'est pas mon style », ou encore « Je n'oserais jamais porter ça »

Clarke quant à elle en a ras-le-bol de chercher cette robe, si bien qu'elle ne fait même plus attention à ce qu'elle regarde, tout se qu'elle veut c'est rentrer chez elle et emprunter une tenue appartenant à son amie. Mais, bizarrement, un vêtement attire tout particulièrement son attention. La jeune femme attrape le cintre et tend le bras pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la robe qui se trouve devant elle. La blonde sourit légèrement et se précipite vers la cabine d'essayage sans prendre la peine de prévenir ses amies. Clarke enfile rapidement la tenue et ouvre le rideau pour regarder le miroir devant elle. La robe qu'elle a sélectionnée est de couleur noire, elle est longue mais asymétrique et fendue sur le côté droit. La fente en question remonte assez haut sur sa cuisse. Le vêtement est aussi doté de fines bretelles et d'un décolletée plongeant. La jeune femme n'a pas l'habitude de porter des habits aussi sexy que cette robe mais elle l'adore et se trouve belle dedans. Clarke sourit et voit ses amies arriver et ouvrir la bouche en même temps avant de pousser un "O" d'admiration. Les deux jeunes femmes passent plusieurs minutes à la complimenter jusqu'à se que celle-ci décide de retourner ce changer.

Une fois la robe parfaite achetée, les filles sortent du magasin et se décident à rentrer pour aller se préparer, la soirée commence dans environ une heure et demi à présent.

Clarke, Octavia et Raven sont dans la voiture, la première au volant, la sœur de Bellamy à sa droite et la dernière se trouve sur le siège arrière.

— Alors, énonce Clarke, qui sera là ce soir? demande-t-elle en souriant, gardant le regard fixé sur la route.

Raven qui jusqu'à présent était sur son téléphone lève la tête et pose le menton sur le siège de Clarke.

— Il y aura... moi, commence-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie à travers le rétroviseur, ensuite... Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, Nathan, Harper et Wick... termine-t-elle en soupirant.

Ses deux amies éclatent de rire face au désespoir de Raven à propos de Wick.

— Oh c'est pas drôle, se plaint-elle.

La jeune femme croise les bras et bascule son corps en arrière de sorte à se retrouver le dos contre son siège. Ses deux amies secouent la tête en même temps avant de pousser un soupire d'exaspération.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, le portable d'Octavia émet une petite vibration, signe qu'elle vient de recevoir un message. La benjamine attrape son téléphone et regarde le message en question. Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur ses lèvres.

— Bonne nouvelle! s'écrie-t-elle, faisant sursauter Clarke, Jasper a invité cette fameuse Maya ce soir!

La blonde tend les bras et les tend en avant, comme un signe de victoire mais reprend vite le volant en rigolant.

* * *

Bellamy et Wells ont décidés d'aller se changer. Ce premier est dans sa chambre, il attrape une tenue et l'enfile. Il est maintenant vêtu d'une jolie chemise bleue marine et d'un pantalon noir, il enfile ses chaussures et descend les escaliers pour rejoindre son ami qui est déjà changé et assit sur le canapé. Les deux jeunes hommes soupirent et se posent quelques secondes mais sont vite dérangés par des rires dans le couloir.

— Attention, commence Wells.

— 3, lance Bellamy en fermant les yeux.

— 2, commente son ami en souriant.

— 1, termine le brun en rouvrant ses paupières.

Un bruit de clés dans la serrure se fait entendre puis trois jeunes femmes entrent dans l'appartement avant de se diriger directement vers les escaliers. Les deux amis se regardent, surpris qu'elles ne se soient même pas retournés vers eux, pour leur dire bonjour ou bien pour..

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ! lance une voix féminine dans l'escalier.

Pour ça. Octavia dévale les marches et se plante devant Wells et Bellamy qui possèdent un petit sourire gêné sur le visage. Elle souffle et s'approche d'eux dangereusement. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent et déglutissent en même temps puis ferment les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

— Bon, c'est pas grave, je vais arranger ça, dit-elle finalement.

Bellamy ouvre une paupière, puis l'autre, il s'attend au moins à une petite tape sur la tête, mais non, rien. Sa petite sœur est simplement en train de changer deux trois trucs et de disposer de nouvelles choses.

— Mais qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite sœur ? déclare-t-il en rigolant.

— Je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai le droit, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Wells et Bellamy se regardent en souriant puis se retourne vers la jeune

— Et pourquoi? demande Wells d'une petite voix.

— Parce que Jasper a invité Maya, que Raven va avoir un copain dans maximum un mois et que Clarke est magnifique, termine-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, et aussi parce que je suis sûre que Bellamy va lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle aura franchi le seuil de la porte, ajoute-elle, innocemment en montant les marches rapidement afin d'éviter les représailles de son frère.

Wells tourne les yeux vers son ami et lui lance un regard noir.

— Même pas vrai! lance celui-ci en levant les mains en l'air avant de se lever pour aller disputer sa petite sœur.

* * *

Clarke se trouve dans sa chambre, juste devant le miroir, elle réajuste sa robe et passe ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Une fois satisfaite du rendu, elle se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvre, et là tout se déroule en une fraction de seconde.

Bellamy tombant sur elle, Octavia rigolant à côté et Wells, des éclairs dans les yeux.

En réalité, c'est Octavia qui vient de pousser son grand frère sur son amie.

— Je t'avais dit qu'il allait lui sauter dessus, murmure Octavia à Wells.

Celui-ci lui lance d'abord un regard noir puis se met à sourire, d'abord un petit peu, et encore un peu plus pour enfin éclater de rire aux côtés de la brune.

Clarke et Bellamy quant à eux sont toujours dans cette position, le brun au dessus de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne comprenant rien et lui, l'air mi-gêné mi-amusé.

— Bellamy ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Oui princesse ?

— T'es un peu lourd, finit-elle par dire, les joues rouges.

Le brun se met à rire et se relève avant de lui tendre la main. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la regarder étant donné qu'il lui avait littéralement... sauté dessus. Bellamy l'a toujours trouvée mignonne mais s'était interdit de la trouver belle. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, c'est une femme qu'il a devant les yeux, avec sa robe noir foncé, contrastant avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus clairs, elle est vraiment magnifique. Bellamy la regarde de haut en bas avant de revenir à ses yeux et de lui sourire. Sourire que, la jeune femme lui rend.

\- Bon, on voudrait pas vous déranger, commence Wells qui se trouve juste derrière Clarke, la faisant sursauter, mais...

\- Mais on a une fête qui nous attend ! lance Octavia qui est derrière Bellamy elle aussi, le faisant sursauter également.

Les quatre jeunes adultes s'apprêtent à descendre les escaliers mais sont interrompus par Raven sortant de sa chambre, mais s'arrêtant face à eux, les scrutant.

\- Cheveux décoiffés de Blake, joues rouges de Griffin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce couloir ? demande-t-elle tout naturellement mais un air accusateur sur le visage.

Bellamy et Clarke se regardent puis éclatent de rire, rapidement suivit de leurs trois amis. La blonde est vraiment heureuse de sa nouvelle vie, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, tout est parfait.

 _Du moins, pour l'instant..._

* * *

 _Alors.. ? Ce chapitre est fort en émotion pas vrai ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je dois dire que je suis fière du résultat ! Dites moi tout concernant les moments Bellarke remplis d'humour, et de la plus grosse chose de ce chapitre.. le fait que Bellamy soit le frère de Wells (enfin demi-frère), beaucoup d'entre vous avaient devinés, bon je dois dire que c'était assez facile, bon, pour la subtilité légendaire dont j'ai fais preuve, on repassera._

 _Et on fait péter les reviews pour ce chapitre parce que c'est bientôt la rentrée (désolée..) et que j'ai besoin de réconfort, surtout que vos avis me font toujours sourire._

 _Au prochain chapitre : la fête, évidement et Bellamy prend enfin conscience de quelque chose.._

 _Encore une fois, bon, pour ma subtilité légendaire on repassera hein.._

 _Je tiens à remercier_ _Lentilles_ _qui m'a aidé pour la correction de ce chapitre et qui est remplie de bon conseils !_

 _Et également Harley qui est en train de corriger ma fiction également._

 _Merci à vous deux !_

 _Allez, pleins de bisouuuus, et à très vite!_

 ** _\- Lucie._**


	8. Chapitre 7

_HEY !_

 _Je vous poste ce chapitre la veille de la rentrée, je suis donc en pleine déprime. J'espère que de votre côté ça va un peu mieux que moi. Bref, la réponse des reviews :_

NBBK _: Merci beaucoup, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce moment. Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur._

Bellarke-princesse _: C'est gentil ! Merci et à bientôt !_

gforel _: Merci merci merci ! Alors, pour les chapitres, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura exactement mais ça sera assez long (plus de 25 chapitres je pense), et pour Clarke, je te laisse lire le chapitre, bonne lecture à toi !_

Faction-Bellarke _: Ne t'en fais pas pour les moments Bellarke ! Bon courage à toi aussi, et merci !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII**

« _Wells est mon frère_ »

La fête a commencé depuis une trentaine de minutes. Monty et Harper flirtent ensemble, Wick et Raven se disputent, Maya et Jasper parlent avec Wells, Nathan et Murphy sont en plein débat pendant que Octavia et Lincoln sont dans un coin en train de s'embrasser. Bellamy, de son côté a les yeux rivés sur ces deux-là, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on y pense. Clarke se met à sourire en le voyant si protecteur envers sa petite sœur. Elle peut comprendre ce côté de sa personnalité, compte tenu de leur passé commun. Wells est un peu pareil avec elle, comme s'il était son grand frère, du moins, elle le considère comme tel. Clarke décide de s'approcher doucement de Bellamy. Elle finit par se placer juste à côté de lui, sans qu'il ne l'ait remarquée, étant bien trop occupé à scruter Octavia et Lincoln.

— Arrête ça... lui dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Le grand brun soupire bruyamment sans détourner le regard.

— Arrêter quoi ? demande-t-il en gardant cet air impassible.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Clarke qui soupire. Elle se place en face de lui, le forçant à la regarder.

— De les fixer comme ça, explique-t-elle en souriant faiblement. Tu sais, finit-elle par dire, il ne va pas la manger, chuchote la jeune femme en souriant davantage.

— Très drôle princesse, se moque Bellamy.

Clarke se replace à sa position d'origine, en silence. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, remarquant qu'il n'a pas bougé et qu'il a toujours les yeux rivés sur le jeune couple, Clarke souffle d'exaspération. La jeune femme finit par sourire avant d'attraper Bellamy par le bras et de le tirer vers le petit groupe constitué de Jasper, Maya et Wells. Ce dernier sourit en voyant ses deux amis mais s'interroge lorsqu'il voit Bellamy et son air agacé. Clarke lui fait signe de ne pas faire attention à lui.

— Je vais chercher Raven et Wick, déclare celle-ci. Wells, occupe toi d'Octavia et Lincoln, et toi Bellamy, ramène-nous Murphy et Nathan, conclut-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Les deux garçons se contentent de faire ce qu'elle a dit. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde est regroupé près du canapé. Clarke se met au centre de ses amis. Elle avale une gorgée du liquide se trouvant dans son gobelet rouge.

— Alors, énonce-t-elle, on va faire un jeu ! Je n'ai jamais, tout le monde connait ? demande-t-elle en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Clarke entend un « oui » collectif rapidement suivit d'un petit « non ». Elle essaie de savoir qui est l'auteur de ce mot puis finit par reconnaitre Maya. Jasper qui se trouve à côté d'elle lui adresse un grand sourire.

— C'est facile, commence-t-il, admettons que c'est moi qui commence, je dis « je n'ai jamais... Il marque une courte pause, semblant en pleine réflexion plus reprend. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de tuer mon colocataire », et dans ce cas là, Clarke devra boire tout son verre, explique-t-il en rigolant face à l'air innocent de la blonde et à l'air outré de Bellamy.

Maya se met à rire doucement.

— Je crois que j'ai compris le truc, déclare-t-elle en se resservant à boire. Alors... Je n'ai jamais été bourrée, avoue-t-elle en souriant.

Jasper rit puis boit une gorgée d'alcool, rapidement suivit de tout le reste du groupe. Clarke hésite quelques secondes puis hausse les épaules et vide le liquide restant dans son gobelet. Bellamy la regarde puis se met à rire. Elle fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses Blake ? lui demande-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

— La princesse n'est pas si coincée qu'elle en a l'air, explique-t-il en la regardant.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel mais se met à sourire. Bellamy se ressert à boire et déclare que c'est son tour.

— Je n'ai jamais été en couple.

Clarke écarquille les yeux. Elle trouve ça bizarre qu'il ait toujours été célibataire, limite impossible. C'est vrai, il est loin d'être repoussant, mais son côté arrogant a dû toutes les faire fuir, se dit-elle en se rappelant qu'il s'agit de Bellamy. Et qu'il est loin d'être innocent.

Tout le groupe finit par boire une gorgée d'alcool. Mais, Octavia finit par se poser des questions.

— Attends... commence-t-elle en regardant son frère. Avant que Clarke n'emménage tu ramenais tous les soirs une fille à la maison, et il me semble qu'il y en a une que j'ai vu plusieurs fois, termine-t-elle.

L'aîné secoue la tête. Il explique que cette fille a fui parce qu'il s'était montré un tant soit peu affectueux envers elle. Clarke se met à ricaner devant cette confession.

— Tu t'es pris un râteau en fait, se moque-t-elle.

Bellamy lui lance un regard noir avant de se mettre à rire avec elle.

— On peut dire ça, oui.

Wells suit ses deux amis. La perspective de le voir dans cette situation l'amuse. Mais, il est vite rattrapé par ses priorités : le père qu'il n'a jamais eu et le frère qu'il n'aura jamais.

— Bon, c'est mon tour ! déclare Wells. Je n'ai jamais passé un bon moment avec mon propre père, dit-il en riant faussement.

Soudain, tout le monde se tait et cesse de rire, fixant Wells d'une manière interrogative. Tout le monde sauf Clarke. Elle baisse le regard et soupire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke ? demande-t-il froidement. J'en ai assez de faire semblant pour tout. Assez de faire semblant de ne pas avoir d'avis, assez de faire semblant qu'il a toujours raison, assez de faire semblant que je retrouverais mon frère un jour, assez de faire semblant que ce qu'il a fait est pardonnable, mais par dessus tout, j'en ai assez de faire semblant d'aller bien, termine-t-il en laissant une larme s'évader de ses yeux rouges. Tu sais quoi Clarke ? Je ne vais pas bien ! s'écrie-t-il en se levant rapidement. Et tu sais pourquoi ? À cause de mon père ! Mais non, je ne le considère même plus comme tel, à partir de maintenant, il n'est plus mon père, il n'est plus rien, il est mort pour moi, dit-il d'un ton glacial qui laisse des frissons dans le dos de Clarke.

Wells se dirige vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas lourd.

— C'est bon ? Tu es satisfait ? Tu as réussi à foutre toute ma vie en l'air, ton objectif est atteint. Bravo Thelonious, hurle-t-il en sortant de la maison, claquant fortement la porte.

* * *

Clarke met sa tête entre ses mains. Tous ses amis la regardent. Elle relève la tête.

— Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, je suis vraiment désolée... dit-elle d'une petite voix.

— T'en fais pas, la console Jasper.

Il met une main dans son dos et lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe avant de s'en aller, rapidement suivit de tous les autres.

Bellamy n'a pas bougé et est toujours dans la même position qu'au début du discours de son ami. Il finit par sortir de sa transe et s'approche de Clarke.

— Thelonious, c'est son père ? demande-t-il, la voix remplie d'émotion.

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Bellamy met sa main tremblante devant sa bouche. Il finit par se lever et se précipite à l'étage avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il appuie son dos contre la porte et glisse le long de celle-ci pour finir assis.

Il ferme les yeux et se remémore les évènements, tout lui paraît plus clair désormais. Il se souvient du fait que le père de Wells a abandonné son fils. Il se souvient du mot « Waldénite » sortant de sa bouche. Il se souvient de la photo que sa mère lui avait donnée il y a une dizaine d'années de cela. La ressemblance entre eux le frappe maintenant. Il se souvient du jour où son père lui a avoué qu'il n'était pas son fils. Il se souvient du jour où sa mère lui a dit de ne pas juger les gens trop rapidement. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il a vu Wells. Il se souvient des sentiments qu'il a refoulés le jour où cette idée lui a traversé l'esprit. Il se souvient de tout.

Bellamy se lève difficilement pour se rassoir ensuite sur son lit. Il fixe un point imaginaire devant lui.

— C'est mon frère, dit-il dans un murmure.

* * *

Wells est assis sur le porche de la maison. Il souffle doucement afin d'évacuer tout _ça_. Cette haine contre Thelonious. Cette haine contre lui-même. Car oui, il se déteste. Pour n'avoir rien arrangé lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion et pour cet homme qui souffre quelque part, son frère. Il est interrompu par une main sur son épaule. _Cette main_ sur son épaule.

Il se retourne et, comme il présageait aperçoit Bellamy. Celui-ci s'installe à côté de lui et le fixe avant de baisser le regard.

— Wells... Je... commence Bellamy.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoue-t-il en le coupant. Je devrais essayer d'arranger les choses ? Ou au contraire faire comme s'il n'existait pas ? Comme s'il était mort ? demande-t-il alors qu'une larme coule de son œil.

Bellamy ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et le prend dans ses bras. Wells se laisse aller et éclate en sanglot dans les bras de son ami. L'aîné ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état. Cette connexion, ce lien qu'il ressentait à son égard s'est intensifié depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'en plus de ça, ils sont liés par le sang. Il a l'impression que désormais il se doit de le protéger, comme il le fait avec Octavia. Bien sûr, leur lien ne sera jamais aussi fort qu'avec sa petite sœur. Cependant, compte tenu de l'affection qu'il éprouve à l'égard de Wells, il sait pertinemment que leur relation pourrait évoluer en quelque chose de fort. Bellamy revient petit à petit à la réalité et se rend compte que c'est son petit frère qui est dans ses bras et dans cet état. Il le prend par les épaules et l'éloigne lentement de lui. L'aîné le regarde longuement dans les yeux, il lui lance un regard qui en dit long, signifiant qu'il sera toujours là pour lui.

— Il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit simplement Bellamy. Tu sais Wells, tu comptes pour nous ici. Tu es très important aux yeux de Clarke, à ceux d'Octavia aussi, et aux miens. Tu peux améliorer la relation avec ton père, essayer de réparer les dégâts, de te rapprocher de lui. Mais si, au contraire tu ne veux plus lui adresser la parole et couper définitivement les ponts avec lui, sache que notre porte sera toujours ouverte, quoi qu'il advienne, termine-t-il en lui souriant.

Wells essuie les larmes qui sont encore présentes sur ses joues. Il est très ému et touché par se que vient de lui dire Bellamy. Il le reprend dans ses bras quelques secondes et se met à sourire. Il a trouvé une nouvelle famille ici, une vraie.

* * *

Clarke ramasse un gobelet rouge pour le mettre dans le sac poubelle qu'elle tient dans sa main. Elle a toutefois l'esprit embrouillé, à cause de l'alcool notamment mais surtout par rapport à la détresse de son meilleur ami. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne lui est pas d'une grande aide. La seule chose qui peut l'aider, selon elle c'est d'aller confronter son père. Clarke sait très bien que si il ne met pas tout cela au clair, il le regrettera. Elle ne pense pas que le fait d'oublier un problème ou de le contourner arrange les choses. Au contraire, elle est plus du genre à le régler le plus vite possible. Car s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne supporte pas c'est l'attente. Mais c'est ce qu'elle est en train de faire en ce moment, elle patiente, elle reste à l'écart de Wells. Etant donné que Clarke sait pertinemment qu'il a besoin d'espace et de temps, c'est la chose seule qu'elle peut lui donner. Même si elle reste persuadée que ses problèmes ne disparaitrons pas si il décide juste de ne plus y penser. Clarke est tirée de ses pensées par un bruit. Elle se retourne en un centième de seconde et voit Wells et Bellamy entrer dans la maison. Elle les regarde plus attentivement et distingue les yeux rouges de Wells, le bras de Bellamy autour de ses épaules, et leurs sourires. Elle fronce les sourcils et s'approche d'eux.

— Ça va mieux ? demande-t-elle à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci hoche la tête en guise de réponse, lui dépose un baiser sur la joue puis fait de même pour Octavia avant de monter à l'étage.

— Je lui ai dit de dormir dans ma chambre, je vais prendre le canapé, explique Bellamy avant de s'assoir lourdement dessus.

Octavia s'approche de Clarke et la prend longuement dans ses bras. Elle lui promet une virée shopping pour se changer les idées se qui fait sourire la blonde. Elle enlace ensuite son frère avant de monter elle aussi les escaliers.

Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy qui la regarde. Elle se pose à côté de lui.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit-elle dans un souffle.

— Ta présence suffit, lui répond-il simplement.

Elle lui sourit franchement.

— Clarke... Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose ce soir et j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler, avoue-t-il en baissant la tête.

L'intéressée le regarde et s'installe plus au fond du canapé.

— Je t'écoute.

— Je... ce n'est pas facile à dire, commence-t-il en plantant son regard sombre dans ses yeux clairs.

Il souffle un bon coup, encore réticent à l'idée de se confier à Clarke. Il l'a déjà fait mais cette fois-ci ça ne le concerne pas seulement lui. Au bout de quelques secondes de doutes, il se décide à tout lui dire.

— J'ai rassemblé tous les indices, et tout concorde. Mon père biologique nous a abandonné moi et ma mère, comme l'a fait celui de Wells.

Clarke fronce les sourcils, attendant la suite de sa théorie.

— Un jour, ma mère m'a révélé des détails sur mon père, elle m'a dit son prénom et m'a donné une photo. Il s'appelle Thelonious, explique-t-il en tendant la photo qui se trouve dans sa poche.

Elle prend la photo et la regarde attentivement. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui ont paru une éternité, elle redonne la photo à Bellamy.

— Ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment du canapé.

Il secoue la tête et regarde à nouveau Clarke dans les yeux. Son regard reflète de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. Il sait ce dont elle a besoin. Il faut qu'il le dise à voix haute. Bellamy se lève et se place devant elle.

— Wells est mon frère.

* * *

 _Alors, ce chapitre était un tout petit peu plus court que les autres mais ça valait le coup (enfin j'espère)._

 _Dites moi tout concernant le pétage de plomb de Wells, la révélation concernant Bellamy, et le fait que la première personne à qui il se soit confié soit Clarke._

 _A très vite !_

 _(Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster des chapitres aussi souvent que pendant les vacances, mais je vais essayer)_

 ** _\- Lucie._**


	9. Chapitre 8

_HEY !_

 _Alors, ma rentrée s'est bien passée. J'ai une super classe (bon un emploi du temps un peu moins super mais on peut pas tout avoir). Donc, ça fait une semaine que je ne vous ai pas posté de chapitre. Mais, je pense que ça sera comme ça maintenant. Avec les cours, les devoirs et le sport (oui, il faut reprendre ça aussi aha), c'est un peu compliqué d'écrire autant qu'avant. Sans compter que j'ai le brevet à la fin de l'année et que je suis ultra fatiguée en ce moment donc je dors tout le temps. Enfin bref, ce chapitre a été écrit avant la rentrée, je m'étais un peu avancée. Cependant le chapitre suivant n'est pas du tout terminé, je n'en suis même pas à la moitié... En fait, ce sera un chapitre de "transition" en quelque sorte, donc il sera sans doute un peu ennuyeux, enfin moi je le trouve ennuyeux, après je ne sais pas pour vous. Bref, on verra ça plus tard._

 _Aussi, je suis un peu déçue... J'ai eu la moitié des reviews que j'ai d'habitude. Le chapitre ne vous a pas plu ? Dites moi se qui vous déplait la prochaine fois. Les reviews sont aussi faites pour donner des conseils afin qu'on puisse s'améliorer ! Enfin, c'est pas très grave._

gforel _: Merci ! J'ai aussi été surprise par ce pétage de plomb étant donné qu'il n'était absolument pas prévu à la base aha._

Bellarke-princesse _: Merci beaucoup ! J'apprécie vraiment que tu postes des reviews depuis le début de ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant._

 _On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

« _Pour toujours et à jamais_ »

Bellamy est allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il n'arrive pas à croire que Wells soit son frère. En réalité, son demi-frère pour être exact, tout comme Octavia. Mais pour lui, demi-frère ou frère, demi-sœur ou sœur n'a aucune importance. C'est vrai, il considère Octavia comme sa petite sœur un point c'est tout. Et c'est la même chose pour Wells. Bien que, il ne le connaisse pas depuis longtemps et qu'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment au début, c'est complètement différent aujourd'hui. Bellamy soupire bruyamment et se rend compte qu'il faudra en parler avec Wells. Il appréhende sa réaction, et s'il n'est pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Il se met en position assise et tourne la tête. Son réveil affiche deux heures seize du matin. Il se lève et ouvre doucement la porte de sa chambre. Il marche ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne. Lorsqu'il arrive en bas des escaliers, il se dirige vers la cuisine, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Bellamy prend un verre dans le placard et se sert de l'eau. Il avale une grande gorgée et repose le récipient sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il se dirige ensuite vers le salon et s'assoie sur le fauteuil, juste en face du canapé. Bellamy regarde en face de lui et voit Clarke. Il se met à sourire en l'observant. Elle est allongée sur le côté et a l'air de dormir paisiblement. Il se met alors directement à penser à Wells. Il doit vraiment le mettre au courant de sa découverte, il se sent coupable de l'avoir dit à Clarke en premier. Bellamy soupire une seconde fois et met sa tête entre ses mains, il ne sait plus quoi faire.

— Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? chuchote une petite voix.

Il relève la tête et distingue Clarke. Elle est appuyée sur ses coudes et le regarde. Il se contente murmurer « non » en lui souriant. Elle se redresse et s'assoie sur le canapé, elle se frotte les yeux et baille en s'étirant.

— Je vais te laisser te reposer, déclare-t-il en se levant.

Clarke tend sa main pour lui attraper le poignet et lui dire de rester avec elle mais se ravise au dernier moment. Elle le regarde monter les escaliers. Clarke soupire et se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Elle met ses mains derrière sa tête et fixe le plafond. Elle se demande comment Wells va réagir face à la révélation que va lui faire Bellamy. Elle-même n'y croit même pas, tout ça étant arrivé si rapidement. Octavia et Bellamy sont entrés dans sa vie il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Depuis qu'elle a emménagé avec eux, elle a apprisque le père de son meilleur ami mène une double-vie en quelque sorte et que son colocataire qu'elle détestait il y a encore deux semaines est le frère de la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Clarke ferme les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à tout ça. En même temps, se dit-elle, ça ne peut pas être pire.

 _Peut-être que si, finalement ?_

* * *

Bellamy ouvre difficilement les yeux. Il a passé une très mauvaise nuit étant donné qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil avant quatre heures du matin. Il se redresse puis réfléchit quelques secondes et se rend compte qu'aujourd'hui, c'est jeudi, son jour de congé. Bellamy laisse donc retomber lourdement sa tête sur son oreiller et se rendort en quelques secondes.

* * *

Clarke, de son côté, n'a pas cette chance. Elle se lève négligemment du canapé et se dirige paresseusement vers les escaliers. Elle les monte lentement et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle enfile hâtivement ses habits et sa montre. Clarke regarde les aiguilles et se rend compte qu'il est déjà six heures, elle doit être à l'hôpital dans un quart d'heure. La médecin soupire puis court à moitié vers le couloir et en quelques secondes elle se retrouve dans la cuisine. Elle attrape une pomme et une barre de céréales avant de sortir en quatrième vitesse de la maison. Clarke se précipite vers sa voiture et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Elle conduit rapidement vers son lieu de travail et y arrive en moins de dix minutes. Elle s'est rapidement habituée à l'hôpital de son nouveau quartier et s'y est même fait des amis. Clarke entre à l'intérieur du bâtiment et débute sa journée de travail.

* * *

Bellamy se dirige vers la cuisine et s'assoit sur une chaise. Il est désormais plus de dix-sept heures. Wells est censé repartir chez lui aux environs de dix-huit heures. Cependant, Bellamy ne sait pas s'il compte toujours s'en aller afin de confronter son père ou bien rester encore un peu ici.

— Hey, lance une voix qu'il ne connait que trop bien.

Le jeune homme se redresse et regarde sa petite sœur se tenant devant lui. Il doit lui parler de tout ça dès que possible. Il l'embrasse sur le front et lui fait un petit sourire.

— J'ai un vol assez court aujourd'hui, je rentrerai en fin de soirée je suppose, informe-t-elle.

Bellamy hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Il est fier de sa petite sœur, elle a toujours voulu faire ce métier. Mais, il a toujours une boule au ventre, cette peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

— O'... Quand tu rentreras, il faudra qu'on ait une discussion tous les deux, déclare-t-il d'une voix grave.

Octavia fronce les sourcils mais acquiesce les paroles de son grand frère. Elle a bien senti l'atmosphère tendue depuis hier soir, et également le rapprochement entre lui et Wells. Ça ne lui déplait pas, au contraire, elle l'adore, mais elle trouve cela étrange étant donné qu'il le détestait il y a peu. La cadette sourit à Bellamy et monte à l'étage pour aller chercher ses affaires. Elle prend son sac à main et entre dans la chambre de Clarke. Elle y trouve Wells, assis sur le lit, le regard triste et perdu à la fois. Octavia s'approche doucement de son ami.

— Ça va mieux ? lui demande-t-elle gentiment.

Wells la regarde et lui sourit. Il se lève et hausse les épaules.

— Je fais au mieux, mais c'est pas la grande forme, dit-il franchement.

— Je dois y aller, explique-t-elle, mais on ne se reverra pas avant que tu partes, je rentre tard ce soir. Donc... salut ? dit-elle en hésitant.

Son ami se met à rire doucement.

— Allez, viens là, déclare-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Octavia pose sa tête sur son épaule et se met à rire. C'est vrai que cette timidité n'est pas son genre, elle est plutôt avenante d'habitude. Seulement, le voir dans cet état la fait perdre ses moyens, elle ne sait pas comment réagir face à tout ça.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Wells se recule et regarde sa nouvelle amie dans les yeux.

— À bientôt, lance-t-elle en reprenant une contenance.

Octavia s'éloigne jusqu'à se retrouver près de la porte.

— Prends bien soin d'elle, déclare-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle s'arrête en entendant ses paroles. Elle se retourne et hoche la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

Bellamy regarde sa sœur franchir la porte de la maison puis se tourne vers Wells qui est en train de refermer son sac. Il inspire un grand coup puis se poste à côté de lui.

— Wells ? Je... Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Je vais retourner chez mon père et essayer d'arranger la situation. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, explique-t-il.

Bellamy lui sourit alors que son ami _\- son frère -_ relève la tête vers lui.

— Je trouve que tu as du courage de faire ça, déclare-t-il.

Wells lui sourit puis s'assoit sur le canapé.

— Écoute... commence Bellamy. Je sais que tu as d'autres soucis en ce moment, mais il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête et pose son dos contre le dossier du canapé, attendant ses révélations.

Bellamy lui explique tout, comment il a su, les indices, la photo, la ressemblance, les actes de son père _\- leur père ? -_ et toutes les autres choses qui lui ont fait comprendre le fait qu'ils soient frères.

Wells, au début ne le croyait pas, il s'est même moqué de lui, puis les preuves sont arrivées, et petit à petit, il a commencé à y croire, à admettre le fait qu'ils font partie de la même famille. Bellamy pensait qu'il allait être énervé, qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, _il ne s'attendait pas à ça._

Wells se met à rire. Cependant, c'est loin d'être un rire nerveux, ou bien un rire faux. C'est un vrai rire de joie. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et prend son frère dans ses bras. Bellamy, étonné au départ finit par rire lui aussi et à lui rendre son étreinte.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignent l'un de l'autre et se lèvent. Wells jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rend compte qu'il est presque dix-huit heures. Il soupire et regarde Bellamy qui comprend directement qu'il va bientôt devoir s'en aller. Les deux frères se regardent mais tournent en même temps la tête lorsqu'ils voient Clarke pénétrer dans la maison.

— Hey les gars ! lance-t-elle joyeusement.

La jeune femme leur sourit et dépose son sac à main dans l'entrée.

— Ça va pas ? demande-t-elle en voyant leurs regards tristes.

— Je lui ai tout raconté, Clarke, explique Bellamy.

Wells fronce les sourcils tandis que la blonde paraît à la foi étonnée et heureuse.

— Tu lui as dit avant de me mettre au courant ? demande Wells d'un ton accusateur.

Clarke décide d'intervenir et se place devant son meilleur ami.

— Écoute, ne lui en veux surtout pas. Tu as enfin retrouvé ton frère, et ne va pas gâcher ça pour une histoire aussi nulle. Et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de lui aussi facilement, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en se rapprochant un peu plus de son ami. Crois moi, j'ai essayé, murmure-t-elle doucement mais assez fort pour que Bellamy l'entende.

Celui-ci lance un regard noir à Clarke tandis qu'ils éclatent de rire.

— C'est moi qui ai essayé de me débarrasser toi, déclare Bellamy, un sourire en coin.

— Tentative échouée. Mais sans moi, ta vie serait beaucoup moins bien, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et nie ses paroles. Pourtant, il sait au fond de lui qu'elle a totalement raison.

* * *

Clarke, Bellamy et Wells sont tous les trois dans l'entrée. Wells est sur le point de s'en aller. Celui-ci prend sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine, en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Wells.

Bellamy fait face à son frère et finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

— On s'est fait trois câlins en moins de vingt quatre heures, ça commence à devenir gênant, se moque le basané.

Le jeune homme rit face à ses moqueries et s'éloigne de lui.

— Reviens nous voir dès que tu auras réglé tout ça, dit-il en souriant.

Wells hoche la tête puis ouvre la porte. Il attrape son gros sac de voyage et arrive rapidement vers sa voiture. Il regarde une dernière fois en direction de son frère et le voit lui sourire. Seulement, Wells n'a jamais vu ce sourire de sa part, cette fois-ci, c'est un sourire sincère et joyeux. Il est heureux de savoir qu'il s'adresse à lui. Il monte dans sa voiture et démarre.

Bellamy referme la porte et se tourne vers sa colocataire. Il s'approche d'elle et finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Il se met à repenser aux paroles de Clarke à propos de son emménagement et de leurs nombreuses disputes. Bellamy se rend alors compte que ses propos ont dépassé les bornes. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire de telles choses, il regrette aujourd'hui beaucoup ce qui s'est passé. Il reçoit alors un coup de coude dans le bras et tourne la tête.

— Ça va ? demande Clarke, voyant que quelque chose le tracasse.

— Je repensais aux choses que je t'ai dites quand tu es venue vivre ici... dit-il, de la culpabilité dans la voix.

Elle hausse les épaules.

— C'est pas si grave.

Bellamy tourne tout son corps vers elle puis la regarde.

— Si, au contraire ça l'est Clarke, dit-il doucement. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit, avoue-t-il sincèrement.

Clarke lui sourit à son tour et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle se met à rougir au bout de quelques secondes à cause du silence s'installant entre eux. Bellamy s'en aperçoit et se lève, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

* * *

Octavia attrape ses clés se trouvant dans sa poche et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Elle sait très bien que Bellamy a quelque chose d'important à lui dire cependant elle ne sait pas du tout de quoi il s'agit. Elle pose son sac à main sur une petite table et avance à grand pas vers le canapé avant de s'affaler sur celui-ci. Octavia sourit à son frère lorsqu'il vient s'installer à côté d'elle.

— Alors... commence-t-elle, c'est quoi le truc important que tu as à me dire ? demande-t-elle.

Bellamy souffle un grand coup et décide de lui annoncer la nouvelle d'un seul coup.

— Wells est mon frère, dit-il simplement.

Octavia ouvre la bouche puis la referme, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle se lève brusquement et lui fait face.

— Très drôle, hilarant Bell, rit-elle.

Il croise les bras et la regarde.

— O'... Ce n'est pas une blague, dit-il.

Sa petite sœur se rassoit et lui demande immédiatement de tout lui expliquer depuis le début. Bellamy s'exécute et lui raconte comment il est arrivé à cette conclusion. Octavia, à la fin du discours de son frère, a les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme la prend immédiatement dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime Octavia, tu seras toujours ma petite sœur.

Celle-ci laisse tomber quelques larmes sur son épaules. Elle sait très bien que Bellamy l'aimera et la protègera toujours. Elle n'en doute pas une seconde, elle a confiance en lui plus qu'en n'importe qui. Octavia est seulement émue et comblée que la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde, ait trouvé son frère. Ce sont des larmes de joie. La jeune femme ne sera jamais jalouse de Wells, elle croit bien assez en Bellamy pour savoir qu'il ne la laissera jamais tomber. _Pour toujours et à jamais._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Bellamy : 19 ans_

 _Octavia : 14 ans_

 _Bellamy dépose un café sur une table, faisant un sourire au client au passage. Il se dirige derrière le comptoir avant d'aller vers la salle de repos afin de prendre ses affaires. Il sort de la brasserie et arrive ensuite à un arrêt de bus. Bellamy soupire et pose sa tête contre un mur. En effet, depuis la mort de sa mère il est obligé d'enchainer des petits boulots. Celle-ci avait une maladie extrêmement grave, elle était donc condamnée. Ils ont donc dépensé tout leur argent dans des médicaments et des traitements expérimentaux, Octavia et Bellamy sont donc complètement fauchés aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme se met à réfléchir. Il pense à sa période dépressive il y a quelques années au moment de la mort de son père, son vrai père. Lui et sa mère avaient complètement délaissé Octavia. Il est encore très fragile psychologiquement à ce jour, mais il ne doit pas craquer. Il ne peut pas. Sa petite sœur a besoin de lui, plus que jamais._

 _Bellamy revient petit à petit à la réalité et s'aperçoit que le bus est arrêté juste devant lui. Il monte à la hâte à l'intérieur et s'assoit sur un siège vacant. Le jeune homme soupire et pose sa tête contre la vitre. Il est dans une période très sombre et triste de sa vie. Il travaille d'arrache-pied pour nourrir et habiller sa sœur. Cette jeune fille qui est orpheline à à peine quinze ans. Bellamy essaie de penser à autre chose jusqu'à arriver chez lui._

 _Une fois la porte d'entrée ouverte il referme la porte et enlève son manteau. Il s'avance vers le salon et distingue une silhouette recroquevillée sous une couverture. Bellamy s'installe à côté de sa petite sœur._

 _— Octavia... murmure-t-il, je suis rentré._

 _Il n'entend aucune réponse._

 _— O', est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il prudemment._

 _Cette fois-ci il entend un petit reniflement de la part de sa sœur. Il voit une petite tête dépasser de la grosse couverture. Il s'approche un petit peu et remarque que ses yeux sont rouges et que des larmes coulent jusqu'en bas de ses joues. Bellamy attrape sa petite sœur et la met sur ses genoux. Il l'entoure de ses bras. Il sent ses larmes ruisseler sur lui ce qui lui fend le cœur._

 _— Bell... Je... commence Octavia en sanglotant._

 _— Je sais O'... Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir, dit-il d'une voix qui se veut assurante._

 _La jeune fille relève la tête et lui adresse un petit sourire triste. Elle essuie une de ses larmes avant de se recroqueviller contre son grand frère._

 _— Je t'aime Bellamy, chuchote-t-elle._

 _Il se met à sourire de manière triste lui aussi._

 _— Moi aussi, pour toujours et à jamais._

* * *

 _Alors, oui, pour ceux qui ont remarqué, en effet j'ai repris le "pour toujours et à jamais" de la famille Originelle dans The Vampire Diaries. J'ai toujours aimé lorsqu'ils disaient ça et je trouve que ça convient très bien à nos deux Blake._

 _Donc, dites moi tout sur ce chapitre, la dicussion Wells/Bellamy, Octavia/Bellamy et le moment Bellarke évidement._

 _Cette fois ci, je compte sur vous pour me poster pleins de reviews !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _\- Lucie._


	10. Chapitre 9

_HEY !_

 _Non, non, non je ne suis pas morte. Je suis vraaaaaiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant un mois. Mais bon entre les cours et le manque d'inspiration c'était pas la joie. Et puis il y a une ou deux semaines, l'envie d'écrire est revenue et depuis, j'ai écrit trois chapitres. Donc, le 10 et le 11 sont déjà prêt à être postés. Enfin bref, parlons de vous maintenant, j'ai été plus que déçue. Avant, j'avais trois ou quatre reviews par chapitres et là je n'en ai quasiment plus. Je sais que les cours ont reprit et que vous n'avez peut-être plus le temps de lire, mais pour ceux qui parcourt ces lignes, laissez moi une review, s'il-vous plaît ! Parce que sinon j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris est un peu nul et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas._

 _Alors, ce chapitre est une "transition" pour ce qui va se passer par la suite. Donc il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans, et je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière. Mais, je vous réserve pleins de surprises pour les chapitres à venir, promis._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

« _J'ai vomi sur ma copine une fois_ »

Clarke ouvre difficilement les yeux. Elle se redresse et sent une vague de fatigue. Elle se met à tousser puis décide de se lever, ça ira peut-être mieux, se dit-elle. La jeune femme marche lentement jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers. Elle se sent incapable de les descendre. Elle éternue se qui la déséquilibre. Clarke soupire et met un pied sur une marche en commençant à descendre. Tout d'un coup, elle perd l'équilibre et se retrouve en bas des escaliers en une seconde.

— Aïe.

Clarke frotte son genoux qui vient de se cogner contre le sol. Elle essaie de se lever, mais en vain. La douleur et la fatigue étant trop grandes. Tout d'un coup, elle entend des bruits de pas dans le couloir et relève la tête. Elle aperçoit Bellamy, en haut des escaliers, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il.

Clarke se gratte la nuque avant de se mettre à sourire, l'air gêné.

— Tu sais... Je... Bah... En fait... Je suis tombée, finit-elle par dire.

Bellamy éclate de rire face à cette scène. La jeune femme soupire et essaie encore une fois de se lever. Elle y arrive cette fois-ci. Clarke marche maladroitement avant de se tenir au mur afin de ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sent un bras autour de sa taille. Elle tourne la tête et découvre Bellamy. Elle hausse un sourcil et le regarde.

— Je t'aide un peu, t'as pas l'air très... douée aujourd'hui, dit-il en essayant de ne pas rire.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et se laisse aider par son colocataire. Il la conduit vers le canapé. Elle s'assoit sur celui-ci avant de voir Bellamy s'éloigner.

— Hé ! s'écrie-t-elle. Je fais quoi moi ? demande-t-elle.

— Tu appelles l'hôpital pour prévenir que tu ne viendras pas travailler aujourd'hui, explique-t-il sans se retourner.

Clarke soupire et s'installe.

* * *

Octavia arrive dans le salon avant de s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Elle voit Bellamy et Clarke. Cette dernière en train de boire quelque chose dans une tasse et son frère la regardant en souriant. Octavia arrive devant eux, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise.

— Hey ! lance-t-elle joyeusement.

— Salut, dit Clarke d'une petite voix avant de tousser.

Octavia fronce les sourcils.

— Interdiction de sortir de la maison, tu restes allongée et tu bois beaucoup, ordonne-t-elle. Ça tombe bien, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je vais aller chercher des magazines, on va regarder des films aussi, ça va être génial ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Bellamy et Clarke se regardent. Ce premier hausse les épaules en murmurant un « bonne chance ». Ils tournent ensuite la tête vers Octavia avant de lui faire des sourires innocents. Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bellamy se lève.

— Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai du travail, explique-t-il. Mais, Clarke, regarde comme il fait beau, dit-il en pointant du doigt la grande fenêtre du salon. Tu pourrais aller dehors, profiter du grand air ! Ah... Mais tu peux pas ! dit-il avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivit de sa petite sœur.

Clarke attrape un coussin à côté d'elle et le lance le plus fortement possible vers Bellamy, qui le rattrape. Elle soupire et se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Octavia dépose le magazine qu'elle lisait sur la table. Elle sourit à son amie et lui tend un médicament contre la toux. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel.

— Tu te rappelles que de nous deux, c'est moi qui suis médecin ? demande-t-elle en attrapant le médicament.

Octavia hoche la tête et sourit à son amie. Elle inspire doucement.

— Lincoln m'a dit qu'il m'aimait hier soir, dit-elle rapidement.

Clarke se met à tousser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demande-t-elle.

Octavia baisse les yeux.

— Rien du tout, j'ai flippé et je suis partie, avoue-t-elle.

Son amie soupire d'exaspération. Elle enlève la couverture jusqu'alors placée sur ses genoux et la pose à côté d'elle. Elle se lève sous le regard interrogateur de sa colocataire et attrape les clés de voiture de celle-ci.

— Va lui dire que tu l'aimes, déclare-t-elle simplement.

Octavia écarquille les yeux. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

— Clarke, je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule, explique-t-elle.

— C'est bon, O', dit-elle. Je ne suis pas mourante, ça ira ! termine-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

La jeune femme hésite quelques secondes puis se précipite dans les bras de son amie.

— Merci, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke sourit.

— Dépêche-toi ! déclare-t-elle.

Octavia dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa colocataire et attrape son sac à main. Elle se place devant le miroir et arrange un peu ses cheveux. Elle sourit à Clarke et se précipite hors de la maison.

* * *

Bellamy s'apprête à sortir du poste de police lorsqu'il voit sa petite sœur arriver en furie dans le commissariat. Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche d'elle.

— Octavia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il.

L'intéressée souffle un grand coup.

— Je suis venue voir Lincoln.

Bellamy hoche la tête et la guide jusqu'à son coéquipier. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sent de trop.

— J'y vais, à tout à l'heure, dit-il à Octavia.

Il la voit acquiescer sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Il sort finalement de son lieu de travail. Bellamy referme la porte derrière lui et s'installe dans sa voiture. Il démarre et en quelques minutes se retrouve devant chez lui.

Il entre dans la grande maison et avance à petits pas.

— Princesse ? demande-t-il doucement.

Il arrive dans le salon et aperçoit sa colocataire couchée sur le canapé, endormie. Il s'approche d'elle et la regarde quelques secondes. Bellamy attrape la couverture et la recouvre. Il sourit et replace une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Il prend son téléphone et s'assoit sur un fauteuil.

 _Bellamy.B_ : « Ça avance avec ton père ? »

 _Wells.J_ : « Ouais... On peut dire ça. Sinon comment ça va ? »

 _Bellamy.B_ : « Ça peut aller. Ce qui me sert de colocataire est en train de dormir en face de moi. »

 _Wells.J_ : « Tu lui as donné quelques chose pour qu'elle te fiche la paix ? »

 _Bellamy.B_ : « Oui, je n'en pouvais plus ! »

 _Wells.J_ : « Non, sérieux ? »

 _Bellamy.B_ : « Mais non, elle est malade. »

 _Wells.J_ : « Ah... Je vois. Laisse moi deviner, elle est devenue allergique à toi ? »

 _Bellamy.B_ : « Tu as tout compris ! »

Bellamy se met à rire face aux remarques de son frère. Il a deviné qu'il essayait d'éviter de parler de son père. Il espère que leur relation va s'arranger. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas voir Thelonious, il est soucieux du bien être de Wells. Bellamy tourne la tête et jette un coup d'œil à Clarke. Elle est toujours endormie, cet air paisible sur le visage. Il est déstabilisé lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il détourne rapidement le regard et se concentre sur son portable.

— Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? demande-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Bellamy lève les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

— Non, je parlais à Wells, dit-il en montrant son téléphone.

— Comment va-t-il ? s'empresse-t-elle de questionner.

— Je ne sais pas trop, il a évité le sujet... avoue-t-il. Mais je pense que ça va s'arranger. Et toi comment ça va ? demande-t-il.

Clarke se redresse et se met en position assise.

— Ça va beaucoup mieux. Merci, dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils.

— De quoi ? interroge-t-il.

— D'avoir pris soin de moi, explique-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. Clarke le regarde et aperçoit ses joues devenir légèrement rosées. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour se moquer de lui qu'elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les deux colocataires tournent leur tête et aperçoivent Octavia et Lincoln entrer dans la maison. Ce dernier referme la porte et s'approche de sa petite-amie. Il pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le couple avance vers le salon. Ils sont interrompus par Bellamy. Il est debout, juste devant Lincoln et sa petite-sœur. Il a un air grave sur le visage et les regarde.

Clarke regarde Octavia. Elle lui sourit et lève ses deux pouces. Son amie ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, rapidement repéré par son grand frère. Celui-ci tourne la tête vers Clarke qui affiche immédiatement un air neutre. Il tourne ensuite la tête vers Octavia qui simule la même émotion. Il lève les yeux au ciel et regarde ensuite Lincoln. Clarke soupire face à la réaction surdimensionnée de Bellamy.

— Tu veux pas arrêter ça deux secondes ? demande-t-elle en se levant.

L'intéressé tourne la tête vers elle et fronce les sourcils. Il trouve sa question complètement stupide. Octavia est sa petite sœur, il est donc normal qu'il la protège.

Clarke comprend de suite à quoi il pense.

— Tu sais très bien que Lincoln ne ferait jamais de mal à Octavia, dit-elle.

Bellamy hoche la tête, évidemment qu'il le sait. Seulement il ne peut pas empêcher ce côté de sa personnalité, c'est dans sa nature. Il soupire et lève les mains en l'air avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Clarke sourit à ses amis et leur montre d'un mouvement de tête l'escalier menant à l'étage. Elle s'installe à son tour à côté de Bellamy puis les entend courir à l'étage en riant. Elle tourne discrètement la tête vers son colocataire et distingue son air agacé mais elle remarque aussi qu'il prend sur lui pour rester sagement assis. Clarke est contente de lui avoir parlé, elle commençait à trouver ça ridicule, après tout Octavia n'est plus une enfant. Elle se lève rapidement et se dirige vers l'entrée de la maison. Elle enfile ses chaussures et attrape sa veste. Elle prend son téléphone qu'elle met dans sa poche de jean.

— Où tu vas ? demande Bellamy en s'avançant vers Clarke.

Elle le regarde et lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

— Je vais faire un tour, dit-elle simplement.

— Je viens avec toi, déclare-t-il en mettant à son tour ses chaussures.

Clarke attrape ses clés et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

— Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demande-t-elle en s'avançant à l'extérieur de la maison.

Bellamy sourit et hausse les épaules à son tour.

— Tu es encore malade, je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule, explique-t-il en enfilant sa veste.

— Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme excuse ? se moque-t-elle.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et sort lui aussi de la maison. Il referme la porte et rejoint Clarke. Ils marchent tous les deux dans les rues de _Walden_. Il fait nuit mais les reflets de la lune et des étoiles rendent le quartier assez lumineux. Bellamy tourne la tête vers Clarke et scrute ses cheveux blonds tombant joliment sur ses épaules, ses yeux azur, et ce fameux reflet la rendant encore plus belle. Bellamy secoue la tête, s'empêchant d'avoir ce genre de pensée à l'égard de sa colocataire. Seulement, il est loin d'imaginer que de son côté, Clarke pense à la même chose que lui.

* * *

Octavia et Lincoln sont allongés sur le lit de cette première. Elle a la tête posée contre le torse de son petit-ami.

— Wells est le frère de Bellamy, dit soudainement Octavia.

Lincoln se redresse rapidement.

— Quoi ?

— Bell me l'a dit il y a quelques jours, explique-t-elle.

— Tu le prends comment ? demande-t-il doucement.

Octavia hausse les épaules et se lève de son lit.

— Je suis heureuse qu'il ait enfin retrouvé son petit frère, avoue-t-elle en souriant.

Lincoln se lève à son tour et la prend dans ses bras.

— Je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'aime, murmure-t-il à l'oreille d'Octavia.

Celle-ci ressert son étreinte.

— Moi aussi.

* * *

Bellamy et Clarke se mettent à rire. Cette dernière vient de lui raconter un souvenir de sa rencontre avec Wells.

— Tu... Tu as fait quoi ? demande Bellamy en riant.

— Je suis venue le voir parce qu'il était tout seul, commence-t-elle en s'empêchant de sourire. C'était pendant l'hiver, et j'avais une bouteille d'eau à la main, continue-t-elle. Et puis j'ai versé un peu d'eau sur la neige et j'ai dit que ça faisait de la glace. Donc on est allé remplir la bouteille pour recommencer, termine-t-elle en éclatant de rire à la fin.

— C'est donc la première rencontre entre toi et Wells, demande-t-il ?

— En réalité, nos parents se connaissaient déjà mais on ne se parlait pas vraiment, explique-t-elle.

Bellamy hoche la tête.

— Moi c'est pas mieux, j'ai vomi sur ma copine une fois, dit-il naturellement en continuant à marcher.

Il tourne la tête vers Clarke, étonné de ne pas entendre ses moqueries et la voit quelques mètres derrière. Elle est assise sur le trottoir, un grand sourire au coin des lèvres. Bellamy fronce les sourcils. Clarke explose de rire.

— Mais c'est pas drôle ! se plaint-il. On était à une fête foraine et puis on est allé sur une attraction. Mais on avait un peu abusé sur les bonbons juste avant, explique-t-il.

Clarke ne se calme pas et rit d'autant plus.

— Oh ça va, j'avais sept ans, c'était pas vraiment ma copine, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Elle se lève et se calme peu à peu avant de rejoindre Bellamy. Elle lui met un bras sur l'épaule et lui sourit innocemment.

— J'espère que quelqu'un était là pour prendre des photos, déclare-t-elle en le regardant.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel. Il retire le bras de Clarke et se met à marcher.

— Je te les montrerai un jour, dit-il sans se retourner.

Elle sourit et trottine vers Bellamy.

* * *

Lincoln attrape l'assiette que lui tend Octavia et la dépose sur la table. Il regarde rapidement sa montre.

— Ils prennent leur temps, constate-t-il.

Octavia se met à sourire toute seule.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Lincoln en se plaçant devant elle.

Elle hausse les épaules alors que les coins de ses lèvres se relèvent tout seuls.

— On en reparlera dans quelques mois, explique-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser rapides sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Lincoln n'insiste pas et continue de mettre la table en attendant le retour de ses amis.

* * *

Bellamy pousse la porte de la maison et laisse Clarke rentrer avant lui. Celle-ci lui sourit et rentre à l'intérieur. Elle enlève rapidement ses chaussures et rejoint Octavia et Lincoln. Elle découvre la table qu'ils ont dressé et leur sourit. Elle les prend rapidement dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre amis se racontent leur journée respective.

— Et toi Clarke, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demande Bellamy.

Celle-ci lui lance un regard noir sous les rires d'Octavia et Lincoln. Elle croise les bras et se redresse.

— Moi au moins j'ai pas vomi sur ma copine, réplique-t-elle en se mettant à sourire.

Bellamy s'arrête de rire et la regarde. Il lève les yeux au ciel et se lève de table en sortant de la pièce. Clarke fronce les sourcils et regarde Octavia qui lève les mains au ciel, rapidement imitée par son petit-ami.

— J'y vais, informe Clarke en rejoignant Bellamy.

Elle s'approche de lui et constate qu'il est dos à elle.

— Bellamy, je suis désolée, c'était pour rire... explique-t-elle timidement.

Celui-ci se retourne en croisant les bras. Clarke n'a pas le temps de comprendre se qui se passe alors qu'il s'approche d'elle et met ses mains autour de sa taille avant de déposer tout son corps sur son épaule. Il se met à courir dans la maison sous les cris de Clarke.

— Mais lâche moi ! se plaint-elle.

Bellamy ignore ses protestations et attrape Clarke avant de la jeter sur le canapé. Ses hurlements se transforment alors en rire, rapidement suivie de Bellamy. Lincoln et Octavia observent la scène, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Clarke se redresse et secoue la tête. Bellamy s'installe à côté d'elle.

— T'es pas net, dit-elle en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans le bras.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Toi non plus, déclare-t-il en faisant le même geste qu'elle.

Clarke sourit puis tourne la tête vers le couple. Elle leur fait signe de se joindre à eux, se qu'ils font.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, les jeunes adultes regardent le film projeté sur l'écran devant eux. Clarke tourne la tête vers Bellamy et son cœur se gonfle de bonheur. Elle le regarde quelques secondes avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la télévision.

 _Son ami._

* * *

 _Ils sont enfin amis ! Wouhouuuuu ! Après 9 chapitres. Concernant la rencontre de Clarke et Wells, c'est comme ça que l'ont s'est rencontrées ma meilleure amie et moi, alors on ne se moque pas ! Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule mais je voulais l'incruster. (Camille, si tu lis ça, t'inquiète, je mettrais aussi des moments qu'on a vécu)_

 _Et, avant de partir, on laisse une review !_

 _A bientôt !_


	11. Chapitre 10

_HEY !_

 _Wouhou, c'est la fête, 2 chapitres en moins d'une semaine ! En espérant que je continue comme ça hein... Donc, merci merci merci pour vos reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours là. Continuez comme ça !_

Guest _: J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

Parfait _: Merci beaucoup, et la voici !_

Bellarke-princesse _: Il continue dans ce chapitre hihi, bisous à toi aussi._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X**

« _Je suis là_ »

Tout se passe pour le mieux dans la maison des _Blake._ Clarke et Bellamy ont arrêté de s'entretuer et sont même devenus amis. Ils ont découvert que, contre toute attente ils possèdent beaucoup plus de choses en commun que se qu'ils le pensaient. Octavia est ravie de ce rapprochement et passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Lincoln grâce à l'intervention de Clarke d'il y a quelques semaines. En bref, c'est la belle vie. Octavia a passé un coup de téléphone à Wells pour lui dire que Bellamy lui avait parlé du fait qu'ils soient frères. Ils ont parlé de tout et de rien, et depuis s'envoient plus de messages et s'appellent très régulièrement. Ils sont devenus de très bons amis. Wells lui a dit qu'ils devraient passer une soirée tous ensemble, et qu'il serait avec eux même s'il n'était pas vraiment présent. Ce qui fait que ce soir, c'est sortie au bar où Nathan et Murphy travaillent.

Clarke descend les escaliers et s'étire avant de s'installer lourdement sur le canapé. Elle aperçoit Octavia, qui est déjà prête. Celle-ci avale rapidement une gorgée de café et se recoiffe brièvement en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se tourne vers son amie et lui sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle.

— Je rentrerai assez tard, du coup j'irais directement au bar, informe-t-elle.

Clarke acquiesce en hochant la tête et attrape le plaid qu'elle dépose sur ses jambes.

— Pas de problème, je partirais avec Bellamy, dit-elle sans regarder son amie.

L'hôtesse de l'air sourit et dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Elle emporte son sac à main et sort de la maison. Clarke se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle prend une tasse dans le placard et verse du café à l'intérieur. Elle attrape une barre de céréales et l'engloutit en quelques secondes. Clarke avale toute sa boisson et file se préparer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Bellamy pousse la porte de son lieu de travail et se retrouve dans la rue. Il grimpe dans sa voiture et démarre. Il regarde le tableau de bord. Dix huit heures et quelques, il doit être au bar vers dix neuf heures trente.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sort de son véhicule et rentre à l'intérieur de la grande maison. Il se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne. Bellamy dépose ses affaires et se jette sur le canapé. Il attrape son téléphone et remarque qu'il a un message.

 _Ma blonde préférée_ : « Je serais à la maison vers sept heures moins le quart. »

Bellamy sourit en voyant le surnom qu'elle s'est donnée. Il cherche quelque chose à répondre mais ne trouve pas quoi. Il abandonne et range son portable. Il sursaute en voyant une main prendre l'objet.

— Je vais te montrer à quoi sert un téléphone, commence Clarke. Tu peux appeler des gens, ils peuvent même t'envoyer des messages, continue-t-elle avec un air faussement surpris. Et quand ils le font, tu dois répondre, termine-t-elle en lançant son téléphone à côté de lui.

Bellamy secoue la tête et soupire. Il la regarde s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à sa droite. Ils passent ensuite plusieurs minutes à se raconter leurs journées respectives. Ils finissent par monter à l'étage pour se changer.

Clarke referme la porte de sa chambre et fouille dans son armoire. Elle opte pour une jupe patineuse blanche accompagnée d'un pull assez ample. Elle enfile ses chaussures et sort de la pièce. Elle descend les escaliers et range son téléphone dans une pochette.

Les deux amis sortent de leur domicile et grimpent dans la voiture de Bellamy. Celui-ci démarre et allume la radio.

 _— Accident... Phoenix... blessé..._

Clarke se redresse d'un coup en entendant ces mots et monte le son.

 _— Nous savons juste que deux voitures se sont percutées. L'un des deux passager n'a malheureusement pas survécu, et l'autre se trouve à l'hôpital._

Elle déglutit et regarde Bellamy. Elle sursaute lorsque son téléphone se met à sonner. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle le prend dans sa main puis le colle à son oreille.

— Allô ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Oui, mademoiselle Griffin ?

— Oui, c'est moi, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre une contenance.

— Votre mère a eu un accident de voiture, c'est très grave.

Clarke ferme les yeux.

— J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle ouvre ses paupières et lâche son téléphone qui retombe mollement sur ses jambes. Elle tourne la tête vers Bellamy.

— Je dois aller à _Phoenix,_ dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

Celui-ci hoche la tête, il a bien comprit la situation.

— Je t'y emmène.

D'ordinaire, Clarke aurait refusé, ayant peur de le déranger. Seulement, là c'est différent, il s'agit de sa mère. Elle n'a pas une relation très facile ni même très saine avec elle, mais ça ne change rien. Clarke pose sa tête sur la vitre de la voiture. Elle essaie de se détendre et de ne pas imaginer le pire.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, essaie-t-il de la rassurer.

Clarke le regarde et lui sourit.

— J'espère que tu as raison.

Elle replace sa tête à son ancienne position et se calme peu à peu.

* * *

Clarke est réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle soupire et s'aperçoit que c'est Octavia qui l'appelle.

— Oui, O' ? demande-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

— Clarke ? On vous attend, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?

Elle entend des rires et de la musique en fond. Elle adore Octavia mais veut en finir avec cette conversation, elle n'a pas la tête à ça.

— On est en route pour Phoenix, ma mère a eu un accident, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

— Oh merde, Clarke, je... je suis désolée, je vais...

— Non, amuse toi, c'est sûrement rien, ne t'en fais pas. A plus tard.

Clarke raccroche sans attendre une réponse de son amie et range son téléphone. Elle pose sa tête contre son siège et ferme les yeux. Elle a besoin de parler de tout ce qu'elle ressent.

— Je n'ai jamais eu une relation facile avec ma mère, commence-t-elle en ouvrant les paupières. Nous n'étions jamais d'accord et j'avais l'impression qu'on ne se comprenait pas. Cette sensation s'est amplifiée lorsque mon père est mort, explique-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son ami. Bellamy, si elle ne s'en sort pas, je... je n'ai pas assez profité de sa présence, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, j'ai tout gâché...

Bellamy jette des coups d'œils à Clarke tout en gardant le regard sur la route devant lui. Il n'aime pas qu'elle pense ça. Il ne veut pas la voir triste et coupable.

— Elle s'en sortira, se contente-t-il de dire.

Clarke hoche la tête.

— Ecoute, même si ce n'est pas le cas, elle t'aime et t'aimeras toujours, c'est ta mère Clarke. Même si ce n'est pas tout rose entre vous, je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera. Je suis persuadé que vous étiez beaucoup plus proches que tu ne le pense.

La jeune femme écoute attentivement les paroles de Bellamy et essaie de se calmer. Elle est reconnaissante qu'il soit avec elle pour cette épreuve. Ce sont dans ces moments là que l'on reconnaît les véritables amis. Elle est désormais convaincue que Bellamy ne la laissera pas tomber au premier obstacle et qu'il sera là pour elle.

— Merci Bell, dit-elle doucement.

— Je t'en prie princesse.

Clarke sourit à ce surnom. Il l'énervait au début mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

* * *

Octavia range son téléphone dans sa poche et regarde ses amis avec un air grave.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandent-ils en chœur.

Elle s'assoit à côté de Lincoln.

— La mère de Clarke a eu un accident, ils sont en route pour _Phoenix_.

La révélation d'Octavia est suivie par des exclamations de surprise. Ils ne connaissent pas Clarke depuis longtemps mais elle s'est rapidement intégrée dans le groupe. Elle a adoré le caractère et l'humour de Jasper et Monty, la franchise de Raven et Nathan, elle a su voir plus loin que les humeurs boudeuses de Murphy, elle a aussi beaucoup apprécié la bienveillance de Lincoln, la gentillesse de Harper et bien évidemment la joie de vivre d'Octavia qui a rapidement pris une grande place dans sa vie. Sans oublier Bellamy. Leurs débuts étaient vraiment chaotiques, mais ils sont désormais devenus amis. Ils s'étaient trompés l'un sur l'autre et le regrettent aujourd'hui.

— Je... je vais appeler Wells, informe Octavia.

Elle reprend son téléphone et compose son numéro.

— Octavia ? Je croyais que c'était une soirée au bar ce soir ?

— La mère de Clarke a eu un accident, elle et Bellamy sont en route pour _Phoenix_.

— Je vais à l'hôpital, je te tiens au courant, merci O'.

Elle raccroche et se rapproche de ses amis.

— Clarke m'a dit qu'on devait s'amuser, dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

* * *

Wells sort de sa maison et monte dans sa voiture. Il sait très bien que Clarke doit se sentir coupable vis à vis de sa mère, il la connait par cœur. Il espère fortement que ça ira pour elle, n'ayant aucune envie de voir sa meilleure amie être triste, ou même tomber en dépression. Il sera toujours là pour elle, évidemment, mais si il peut lui épargner des épreuves aussi dures que celle-ci, il doit faire son maximum pour l'aider.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Wells se retrouve sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il se gare à la première place vacante et sort de sa voiture. Il range ses clés dans sa poche et trottine jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

— Excusez moi, dit-il en interpellant un infirmier.

Celui-ci se retourne et le regarde.

— Savez-vous où se trouve Abigail Griffin ? demande-t-il.

— Elle est au bloc, je ne sais pas où en est exactement son opération mais je peux aller me renseigner si vous le souhaitez ?

Wells hoche la tête et lui sourit.

— Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? questionne-t-il.

— Un... Ami.

L'infirmier hoche la tête et se dirige dans un couloir interminable tandis que Wells s'assoit sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente.

* * *

Après quelques heures de route, Clarke et Bellamy sont quasiment arrivés à _Phoenix._ Elle lui indique les chemins à prendre pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle est stressée de découvrir l'état de sa mère. De voir si ça va aller pour elle, si la convalescence va être compliquée ou bien si elle ne la verra plus, ne lui parlera plus et ne pourra jamais s'excuser de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle essaie d'évacuer ses pensées et se concentre sur le moment présent. Une fois devant le grand bâtiment gris, Clarke détache sa ceinture et le scrute. Elle le connait bien, c'est ici qu'elle a fait son internat, c'était comme sa deuxième maison. Seulement elle aime un peu moins ce bloc de béton maintenant que c'est sa mère qui se trouve entre les mains des médecins. Elle comprend maintenant ce que doivent ressentir la famille de ses patients. Cette impuissance.

Bellamy s'étire, fatigué d'avoir conduit autant de temps. Il se redresse et regarde Clarke.

— Clarke... dit-il doucement.

— Oui, je sais, la coupe-t-elle.

Elle sait très bien qu'elle doit se lever de ce siège, mettre un pied devant l'autre et marcher jusqu'aux portes de cet hôpital. Mais elle a bien trop peur de ce qu'elle va découvrir à l'intérieur.

— Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Clarke lui sourit et prend une profonde inspiration. Elle hoche la tête plusieurs secondes et se décide enfin à y aller. Elle ouvre la portière et sort à l'extérieur. Bellamy se dépêche de sortir pour aller à côté de son amie. Il lui sourit et ils finissent par avancer tous les deux.

Ils entrent à l'intérieur et Clarke reconnait beaucoup de choses, des bons souvenirs comme le bloc opératoire où elle apprenait peu à peu le métier ou bien ces couloirs où elle a marché tant de fois. Mais aussi des mauvais, comme cette salle d'attente où elle annonçait que leur mère, leur père, leur sœur, leur frère ou leur ami n'avait pas survécu. Mais la chose qui lui vient le premier à l'esprit, c'est quand elle avait sauvé ce parent ou cet ami et lorsqu'elle l'annonçait à leurs proches. Elle voyait ce sourire sur leur visage, cette joie, ce soulagement. Elle espère de tout son cœur que c'est ce qui lui arrivera ce soir.

Clarke avance lentement. Elle regarde droit devant elle. Elle se sent beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle aperçoit Wells assit sur un des sièges. Elle se précipite vers lui et saute dans ses bras.

— Merci, dit-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Wells sourit dans ses cheveux blonds et s'éloigne finalement d'elle. Il la rassure quelques minutes en lui disant qu'on viendra bientôt leur donner des nouvelles.

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy va chercher trois cafés afin de les laisser discuter tous les deux. Il revient, quelques minutes plus tard, trois boissons dans les mains. Il les pose sur une petite table située à côté d'eux et regarde Wells. Celui-ci lui sourit et le prend dans ses bras.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en regardant cette scène. Elle trouve qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup, finalement. Physiquement non, c'est certain, mais mentalement. Bellamy est peut-être plus froid au premier abord, à cause des épreuves qu'il a vécues. Mais une fois cette carapace cassée, il est beaucoup plus doux, compréhensif et attentionné qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Ils ont tous les deux cet instinct de leader. Lorsqu'on les connaît, ça se voit qu'ils sont frères.

Un peu plus tard, les trois amis sont assis, inquiets de ce qui pourrait se passer. Clarke bondit de son siège lorsqu'elle voit un médecin arriver vers eux. Elle le reconnaît immédiatement.

— Jackson ! s'écrie-t-elle.

L'intéressé lui sourit malgré la situation et la prend rapidement dans ses bras. Jackson est comme le bras droit d'Abby lorsqu'ils sont au bloc. Il doit être très touché qu'elle ai eu ce terrible accident, comme tous ses collègues d'ailleurs.

— Clarke... commence-t-il. Ta mère a subi un terrible traumatisme...

Clarke hoche la tête, elle est au courant de tout ça, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit aux patients. Seulement, elle a peut-être besoin de l'entendre aujourd'hui.

— Elle est en salle de réveil, explique-t-il. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, ces blessures étant vraiment très importantes. Je ne sais pas du tout si elle va s'en sortir, dit-il en mettant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Tu devrais aller la voir, termine-t-il en s'éloignant.

Clarke le regarde partir et retient ses larmes. Elle veut être forte, comme son père lui a toujours apprit. Elle tourne la tête vers ses amis. Elle ne leur dit pas un mot et se contente de marcher d'un pas lourd vers la chambre d'Abby. Elle y arrive finalement et c'est comme si un poids s'abattait sur son cœur. Sa mère paraît minuscule dans ce grand lit blanc, tous ces fils, toutes ces machines. Elle est pourtant habituée à voir tout ça, mais c'est autre chose lorsqu'on connait la personne en question. Clarke s'approche doucement, comme si le fait de faire bouger quelque chose d'un millimètre allait tuer Abby. Elle s'installe sur un siège à côté du lit.

* * *

Bellamy et Wells sont dans le couloir, juste devant la chambre. Ils veulent laisser Clarke seule avec sa mère.

— Je suis inquiet pour elle, commence à dire Bellamy.

Wells secoue la tête.

— Elle est forte, dit-il.

— Ça je n'en doute pas, affirme Bellamy.

C'est vrai, il sait pertinemment que Clarke est insupportable par moment oui, mais très forte. Elle a surmonté la mort de son père et il sait combien c'est difficile. Il espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas à affronter la mort de sa mère, comme lui l'a fait dans le passé.

— Je vais aller la voir, intervient Wells.

Bellamy hoche la tête et boit une gorgée de café. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et constate qu'il est presque minuit.

* * *

Wells entre dans la chambre d'Abby et est tout autant surpris de son état que Clarke. Il s'approche de sa meilleure amie et pose une main sur son épaule.

— Tu devrais lui parler, dit-il.

Clarke lève ses yeux rouges, gonflés et fatigués vers Wells.

— Et pour lui dire quoi ? demande-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis désolée de ne pas être comme tu aurais voulu que je sois, dit-elle.

Il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, il a perdu sa mère, en effet mais lui a eu le temps de lui dire au revoir lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Clarke n'aura peut-être pas cette chance. Il secoue la tête et dépose un baiser sur la tempe de son amie.

— Je serais toujours là, murmure-t-il.

Il sort de la pièce et rejoint son frère.

— Il faut que tu ailles lui parler, explique-t-il en désignant la chambre de la tête.

Bellamy ne comprend pas pourquoi il lui dit ça. Après tout c'est Wells son meilleur ami, pas lui. Il ne la connait pas depuis très longtemps et ne voit pas vraiment se qu'il pourrait bien lui raconter.

— Elle a besoin de toi, dit-il en s'éloignant de lui.

Il hoche la tête. Ces simples mots ont un grand impact sur lui et il finit par entrer aux soins intensifs.

— Hey, dit-il doucement en découvrant à son tour toutes ces machines.

Clarke lève la tête vers lui et lui sourit tristement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa mère.

— Clarke... commence-t-il.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, dit-elle agressivement.

Bellamy soupire et s'approche d'elle.

— Ecoute, tu dois le faire. Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à ma mère, ni à mon père d'ailleurs et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le regrette aujourd'hui, dit-il en la regardant. Je donnerais tout pour ne passer rien qu'une minute avec eux, Clarke. Même si tu regrettes des évènements passés, même si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, même si tu as peur et que le fait de lui parler te semble idiot et ridicule, même si tu penses qu'elle ne t'entend pas, je peux t'assurer que si, termine-t-il.

Clarke est ému par les paroles de Bellamy. Elle comprend maintenant qu'il a raison. Elle s'approche du grand lit de sa mère et prend sa main dans la sienne. Bellamy hoche la tête, fier de l'avoir convaincu. Il commence à marcher vers la sortie.

— Non, reste, dit-elle.

Il s'arrête et se retourne, lui souriant légèrement. Il se tient debout derrière elle.

— Maman, commence-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été comme tu l'aurais souhaité. J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop, dit-elle en caressant sa main. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlées. La nouvelle maison où j'habite est parfaite, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, même si au début ce n'était pas gagné, explique-t-elle en souriant. Mais maintenant tout va bien, mais ça irait mieux si tu étais avec moi maman. Je t'en prie, tu dois te battre, faire ton possible pour rester avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Mais je ne suis pas la seule, tout cet hôpital a besoin de toi. Je ne suis pas encore prête à vivre sans toi, s'il-te-plaît, réveille-toi, supplie-t-elle. J'espère que malgré tout, tu es quand même fière de la femme que je suis devenue. Mais tu ne peux pas me quitter, tu dois être là à mon mariage, tu dois rencontrer tes petits-enfants, et il faut absolument que je te présente quelqu'un, le frère de Wells. Oui je sais, c'est complètement dingue, dit-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Tu dois être là pour vivre tout ça avec moi. J'ai appris à me passer d'un père, mais je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi. Je t'en prie, reviens avec moi. Je t'aime maman, termine-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Bellamy se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Il caresse ses cheveux blonds.

— Bellamy, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. J'ai peur, avoue-t-elle.

— Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en lui souriant tristement.

Les coins des lèvres de Clarke se relèvent face aux mots de Bellamy. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle sent une pression sur sa main droite, encore posée sur le lit d'hôpital.

* * *

 _Alooooors ? Dites-moi tout ! Ma fiction prend enfin ce côté dramatique que je voulais faire ressortir depuis le début, et ce n'est pas fini... Qu'avez vous pensé du rapprochement Bellarke ?_

 _A très vite, et comme d'habitude, bombardez moi de reviews !_

 _— Lucie._


	12. Chapitre 11

_HEY !_

 _Et c'est les... VACANCES ! WOUHOU !_

 _Ce qui veut dire (normalement héhé) que je vais bien m'avancer au niveau des chapitres. D'ailleurs là je suis en train d'écrire le 14. Et, attention... Grand moment Bellarke au chapitre 15 ou 16. Vous êtes prévenus !_

Guest _: Je suis, comme d'habitude ravie qu'il t'ai plu ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également._

Guest _: Et la voici :)_

Bellarke-princesse _: Ahahaha, tu verras dans ce chapitre pour Abby. Et oui, du Bellarke pour ce chapitre..._

 _Place au onzième chapitre et bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI**

« _Je ne t'abandonnerai pas_ »

Clarke sursaute en sentant cette pression sur sa main. Elle se retourne et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, se met à rire, ses larmes coulant de ses yeux en même temps. Elle s'approche de sa mère et la sert dans ses bras. C'est comme si, l'espace d'un instant elles ne sont que toutes les deux. Sans ces fils et ces machines, sans ce passé lourd entre elles, sans leurs problèmes. Abby sourit faiblement en voyant la réaction de sa fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des médecins et des infirmiers font irruption dans la chambre.

— Il faut qu'elle se repose, explique Jackson. Tu pourras repasser dans une petite heure.

Elle acquiesce et s'approche de sa mère. Elle lui embrasse tendrement le front et sort de la pièce, accompagnée de Bellamy. Une fois dehors, elle se tourne vers son ami et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi lui saute dans les bras.

Celui-ci, surpris au départ reste les bras ballants mais lui rend rapidement son étreinte. Ils se séparent l'un de l'autre et marchent ensuite dans le couloir jusqu'à trouver Wells. Celui-ci fait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Clarke se précipite vers lui.

— Elle est réveillée, lui dit-elle.

Le fait de prononcer ces mots la soulage beaucoup. C'est comme si elle se rendait vraiment compte que sa mère allait mieux. Tout ce stress et cette culpabilité s'envolent. Elle regarde son meilleur amie et lui sourit. Wells souffle, lui aussi soulagé que Abby aille mieux.

* * *

Une bonne heure écoulée, Clarke revient dans la chambre d'Abby.

— Tu veux venir ? demande-t-elle à Bellamy juste avant d'entrer. Histoire qu'elle fasse ta connaissance, explique-t-elle.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis hoche la tête. Ils rentrent tous les deux dans la pièce et Clarke se précipite vers sa mère. Elle sent tout de suite les larmes monter.

— Maman, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'aurais voulu être ce que tu aurais souhaité.

— Clarke, commence sa mère d'une petite voix, encore ensommeillée. Elle plante son regard sombre dans les yeux clairs de Clarke. Je veux que tu sois toujours sûre d'une chose, déclare-t-elle en se redressant. Je serais toujours fière de toi, je suis vraiment heureuse de la femme que tu es aujourd'hui, je t'aime, termine-t-elle en lui souriant.

Clarke se réfugie une nouvelle fois dans les bras de sa mère. Elles restent quelques secondes comme ça, l'une profitant de la présence de l'autre. Elles finissent par revenir à la réalité. Clarke se retourne et regarde Bellamy. Il a l'air heureux et ému, mais un petit peu gêné, se sentant sûrement de trop.

— Je te présente Bellamy, dit-elle à Abby.

Celui-ci sourit à la mère de son amie.

— J'habite avec lui à _Walden_ , il m'a emmenée jusqu'ici, explique-t-elle.

— Ravie de te connaître, dit Abby d'une voix encore faible.

— Moi aussi. Vous devriez vous reposer, déclare-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Clarke acquiesce les paroles de son ami. Ils sortent tous les deux de la chambre et vont rejoindre Wells.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demande celui-ci.

— Ça va, répond Clarke, soulagée.

— Je vais prévenir Octavia, informe Bellamy en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Clarke se rend alors compte qu'elle l'a complètement coupé du monde en l'emmenant jusqu'ici. Elle lui est reconnaissante de l'avoir soutenue, et sait maintenant qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur lui.

— Tu devrais rentrer, dit-elle.

Bellamy hoche la tête mais hésite. Il préfèrerait rester avec elle afin de s'assurer qu'elles vont bien, elle et sa mère. Mais il ne peut pas nier qu'il aimerait bien rentrer à _Walden_ etretrouver sa petite sœur.

— Tu es sûre ? demande-t-il.

Clarke hoche la tête.

— Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais Bellamy, déclare-t-elle en le prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Bellamy sourit dans son étreinte. Il s'éloigne d'elle et s'approche ensuite de son frère.

— Occupe-toi bien d'elles, dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Wells hoche la tête et son cœur se gonfle à la fois de soulagement mais de tristesse. Il aimerait passer plus de temps avec Bellamy, apprendre à le connaître. Mais tout est très compliqué ; il doit d'abord régler les problèmes avec son père, _leur père_. Car depuis qu'il est rentré à _Phoenix,_ il a essayé d'avoir cette confrontation qu'il redoutait tant avec Thélonious. Seulement il ne l'a, comme d'habitude, pas écouté. Il a approuvé ces paroles sans même savoir de quoi il parlait, ce qui a le don de l'agacer. Il doit se faire entendre et dire enfin ce qu'il pense.

Wells revient à la réalité et aperçoit Bellamy s'en aller. Il soupire et se tourne vers Clarke.

* * *

Bellamy attrape son téléphone et appuie sur le numéro de sa petite sœur.

— Allô ? Octavia ? demande-t-il.

Il entend un bâillement. Il regarde rapidement l'heure et s'aperçoit qu'il est presque six heures du matin. Il n'a pas vu le temps passer.

— Bell ? dit-elle d'une voix enrouée et fatiguée. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oui, elle s'est réveillée. Je vais partir de l'hôpital, je suis là dans quelques heures, explique-t-il.

— Et Clarke ? demande-t-elle.

— Elle reste encore avec Abby. Je pense qu'elle rentrera dans quelques jours.

— D'accord, je l'appellerai tout à l'heure. A plus grand frère.

Il sourit et raccroche avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Il s'étire et se dirige vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

Clarke se dirige une nouvelle fois vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle se place dans l'encadrement de la porte et sourit. Elle regarde sa mère, en pleine conversation avec Jackson. Ils échangent sur leurs patients et Abby lui donne des conseils. Clarke s'éclaircit la voix et s'approche d'eux.

— Hey, dit-elle doucement.

Elle tourne sa tête vers sa fille et lui sourit avant de reprendre sa conversation. Clarke s'assoit sur un fauteuil à côté de sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard et leur discussion terminée, Jackson sort de la pièce afin de les laisser seules. Abby se concentre sur Clarke.

— Bellamy est parti ? demande-t-elle.

— Oui, il devait rentrer à _Walden_ , explique-t-elle.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle aimerait bien connaître la nouvelle vie de sa fille.

— Alors, commence Abby en se redressant. Dis moi tout, ordonne-t-elle.

Clarke est surprise par le comportement de sa mère. Ça n'a jamais été son genre de s'intéresser à sa vie. Elle est contente qu'elle ai changé. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elle ne risque pas sa vie pour cela.

Clarke passe près d'une heure à lui raconter toutes les nouvelles choses qui lui sont arrivées. Elle lui a expliqué que Bellamy et elle se détestaient à la base et que maintenant ils s'apprécient beaucoup. Elle lui a également parlé d'Octavia et de tous ses nouveaux amis. Et évidement, le fait que Bellamy et Wells soient frères. Elle lui raconte ce que Thélonious a fait et la relation très compliquée qu'il entretient avec Wells. Ainsi que la non-relation avec Bellamy. Abby paraît surprise par les aveux de sa fille, du moins, au début. Ensuite elle a comme un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux. Clarke lui lance un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

— Ton père m'en avait parlé, commence-t-elle. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Thélonious parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de soi-disant impardonnable. Je comprends maintenant, explique-t-elle.

Clarke se souvient lorsque son père et celui de Wells ne se parlaient plus. C'était arrivé du jour au lendemain.

— Papa était au courant ? demande-t-elle.

— Il faut croire que oui.

Clarke reste quelques minutes avec sa mère. Elles discutent mais elle finit par s'absenter pour raconter tout ça à Wells. Elle arrive près de son ami. Il est toujours dans la salle d'attente, affalé sur un siège. Il est endormi. Clarke sourit en le voyant.

— Hé, murmure-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

— Tu devrais rentrer, dit-elle en voyant sa mine fatiguée.

Wells se redresse et secoue la tête.

— Je vais bien, déclare-t-il.

Clarke rit en remarquant son changement. Il est passé du stade de la fatigue à celui du garçon débordant d'énergie en quelques secondes. Elle prend ensuite un air plus sérieux et lui raconte la discussion qu'elle vient d'avoir avec sa mère. Wells n'a pas l'air surpris.

— On récolte ce que l'on sème, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

— Vu les atrocités qu'il a faites, franchement il mérite ce qui lui est arrivé, explique-t-il. Jake était quelqu'un de bien, trop bien pour être l'ami de ce con.

Clarke est choquée par les mots sortant de la bouche de Wells. Elle n'a pas l'habitude le voir si remonté contre son père. Ni contre personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui demander des informations supplémentaires que elle aperçoit le personnel de l'hôpital bouger dans tous les sens. Elle se lève et constate que ils se dirigent tous vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle se précipite vers la pièce, accompagnée de Wells. Elle s'arrête net en voyant ce qui est réellement en train de se produire.

Tout se passe à une vitesse impressionnante. Tous ces médecins criant des ordres. Le tracé plat qu'elle voit sur l'appareil indiquant les battements du cœur. Le _bip_ insupportable qu'elle entend, résonnant dans ses oreilles. Et les mots qu'elle comprend.

— Heure du décès, huit heures quarante deux, informe une voix.

Elle ne réalise pas ce qui vient de se produire. Elle ne réalise pas que sa mère vient de mourir sous ses yeux. Elle ne réalise pas qu'elle est désormais orpheline. Elle ne réalise tout simplement pas.

C'est comme si ce soulagement et cette joie qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes auparavant s'étaient envolés pour laisser place à ce trou béant dans son cœur. Elle a l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour d'elle. Elle sent juste son cœur - du moins ce qu'il en reste - tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrive même plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Clarke se met automatiquement à genoux devant cette chambre. Ses larmes ne coulent même pas, elle a l'impression d'être une coquille vide, sans émotions.

* * *

Bellamy aperçoit le panneau à l'entrée de _Walden._ Il conduit jusqu'à chez lui et se gare devant la grande maison. Il s'étire et reste quelques minutes sans bouger. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en une douzaine d'heures. Il n'a qu'une seule envie : dormir.

Bellamy ouvre la portière et marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvre et s'affale sur le canapé une fois entré.

— Bell ?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il voit sa petite sœur arriver vers lui. Elle le prend dans ses bras. Il est soulagé d'être de retour chez lui et d'avoir Octavia à ses côtés.

— Alors, dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui. Elle va bien ? demande-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

— Oui, elle s'en est sortie, explique-t-il.

Octavia hoche la tête et regarde son grand frère.

— C'est bien ce que tu as fait pour Clarke, lui dit-elle.

Bellamy hausse les épaules.

— C'est normal.

Elle lui sourit et se lève du canapé. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et revient avec de la nourriture dans les mains. Bellamy se met à engloutir tout ce qu'il voit en racontant à Octavia tout ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

Clarke se lève difficilement et court aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettent. Elle se dirige à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Elle arrive dans un parc, une centaine de mètres derrière le bâtiment. Elle met ses mains sur ses genoux et essaie de se calmer. Elle essaie de faire ressortir toute cette tristesse et cette haine. Elle tente de crier ou même de parler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle a l'impression d'être coincée dans un corps qui ne lui appartient pas, dans une vie qui n'est pas la sienne.

C'est à ce moment-là que Clarke se met à sourire. C'est un rêve, ce n'est pas réel, se convainc-t-elle. Elle retrousse donc la manche de son pull et se pince la peau. Doucement au début, mais voyant qu'il ne se passe rien, un peu plus fort jusqu'à être rouge. Elle soupire et marche encore et encore jusqu'à être loin de tout ça.

* * *

Wells essuie une larme qui s'est échappée de son œil puis regarde les médecins dans la chambre d'Abby. Il aperçoit Jackson effondré, sans doute comme tout le personnel de cet hôpital. Il revient à la réalité et remarque que Clarke n'est plus à côté de lui. Il tourne la tête à gauche, à droite. Il marche jusqu'au bout du couloir, regarde un peu partout. Pas le moindre signe de son amie. Il se dirige alors à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Wells scrute le parking, toujours rien. Il commence réellement à s'inquiéter. Ça doit être un véritable choc pour elle. Elle qui avait retrouvé l'espoir d'une meilleure relation avec sa mère, et tout d'un coup tout s'écroule. Il a vraiment peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

Il commence à marcher plus rapidement, et quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouve à courir un peu partout.

— Clarke ! crie-t-il.

Il aperçoit une espèce de parc, du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Il s'approche et est soulagé lorsqu'il voit une blonde, assise dans l'herbe. Il s'assoit prudemment à côté de son amie.

Clarke tourne la tête vers lui. Elle met un doigt sur sa bouche afin de lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et se concentre simplement sur sa respiration. Elle essaie de ne pas penser à autre chose.

Wells comprend que dans un moment comme celui-ci, les mots ne peuvent pas arranger les choses. Parfois, le silence dit beaucoup plus de choses.

* * *

Jackson reste un moment assis sur la chaise à côté du lit de son mentor. Elle a dit aux autres de s'en aller afin de les laisser seuls. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit réellement morte. Il est tellement habitué à travailler avec elle. Rien que cette nuit a été une torture pour lui. Et puis, au bout de toutes ces années, ils étaient même devenus amis. Il est tellement triste à l'idée de ne plus jamais lui parler. Rien que ne plus recevoir ses conseils lui donne envie de pleurer et de ne plus jamais s'arrêter.

* * *

 _Flashback, il y a quelques mois._

 _Jackson sent son cœur battre la chamade lorsqu'il voit le rythme cardiaque de sa patiente s'accélérer. Il ressent cette même sensation à chaque fois qu'une vie est en jeu. Cette appréhension incontrôlable. Il essaie de réfléchir à ce qu'il doit faire seulement, la panique prend le dessus. Il lève le regard et trouve les yeux cuivrés d'Abby. Ils le calme à chaque fois. Peu à peu, et guidé par son amie, il reprend une contenance et continue l'opération._

 _Le patient s'en est sorti, Jackson a assuré le reste de l'opération. Abby était très fière de lui après ça._

* * *

Jackson laisse ses larmes s'évader de ses yeux pour descendre sur ses joues. Il se sent tellement coupable de sa mort. Il a réellement l'impression que c'est sa faute. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas à cause de son opération. Mais il aurait dû rester avec elle et surveiller ses constantes. Jackson met sa tête entre ses mains et essaie d'évacuer toute cette culpabilité qui, à la longue risque de lui pourrir la vie. Il sait que Abby, son mentor, son amie n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il se morfonde de cette manière.

* * *

Wells et Clarke sont dans la même position depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure. Cette dernière n'a toujours pas envie de parler. Wells, de son côté aimerait la soutenir mais ne sait pas comment faire. Il était là lors de la mort de son père et elle, lors de la mort de sa mère. Mais là, c'est autre chose. Il sent que ça sera pire que dans le passé. Il a très peur pour son amie, mais il sera toujours là pour elle, et elle doit le savoir.

— Je veux que tu saches, dit-il dans un murmure. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, tu peux me faire confiance Clarke. Je serais là, quoi qu'il arrive, avoue-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de son amie.

Celle-ci écoute les paroles de Wells. Elle n'a toujours pas envie de parler. Les mots du garçon ne l'atteignent même pas. Elle voit et entend tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle mais n'a pas la force ni l'envie d'y participer.

Wells essaie de revenir à la vie réelle et regarde sa montre. Il est un peu plus de dix heures et demi. Il réfléchit au déroulement de la journée à venir. Il sait très bien que lorsque Clarke rentrera chez elle, il la suivra et restera avec elle quelque temps. Il soupire en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire : traîner Clarke à la cafétéria pour qu'elle mange, toutes les démarches à faire concernant la mort d'Abby, aller faire ses affaires, rentrer à _Walden_ avec Clarke, et tout cela sans craquer. Il doit être fort pour sa meilleure amie. Wells ferme les yeux et essaie de penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes actuels.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Wells : quatorze ans._

 _Clarke : treize ans._

 _Wells ferme son cahier de mathématiques et se lève. Il pousse la chaise de son bureau et la remet à sa place. Il éteint la lampe qui l'éclairait jusqu'à maintenant et sort de sa chambre. Il descend les escaliers et arrive dans le salon. Wells se dirige vers le canapé mais est interrompu._

 _— Joyeux anniversaire ! crient plusieurs personnes._

 _Il se retourne et son cœur se gonfle de bonheur lorsqu'il aperçoit ses amis et sa famille. Il n'est pas surpris de voir Clarke devant tous les autres, un cadeau dans les mains. Il se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras._

 _Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à fêter l'anniversaire de Wells._

* * *

Il regrette de ne pas en avoir profité davantage car à cette époque il n'avait aucuns soucis mis à part d'avoir des mauvaises notes en cours. Maintenant, tout est différent. Ses ennuis de notes lui semblent tellement loin. Il doit désormais affronter le décès de la mère de sa meilleure amie et les problèmes avec son père. Il ne sait sincèrement pas comment remédier à tous ces problèmes. Mais il compte bien y arriver avec l'aide d'Octavia et Bellamy. Ils le feront ensemble, pour Clarke.

* * *

 _J'espère n'avoir perdu personne, et si c'est le cas, je suis vraaaaiment désolée. Ouais je sais, c'est pas cool d'avoir fait mourir Abby... Mais je voulais donner à ma fiction ce côté dramatique depuis le début et le voilà du coup._

 _Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé du petit point de vue de Jackson et des petits moments Bellarke au début de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi si les flashbacks vous ont plu et, le plus important selon moi : les moments entre Clarke et sa mère !_

 _Racontez-moi tout ça dans les reviews ! A très vite !_

 _— Lucie._


	13. Chapitre 12

_UNE REVENANTE !_

 _JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE ! J'espère que mon cadeau vous plait, il s'agit du chapitre douze. Oui, j'ai deux mois de retard, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses à part mon anniversaire, les cours, les devoirs, les cadeaux de noël et d'anniversaire à acheter, le trailer de la saison 4 de the 100 (si vous voulez en discuter, je suis lààààà), la saison 6 de Teen Wolf (je suis là aussi mais je ne suis toujours pas remise de ce qui s'est passé comme tout le monde je pense), et j'en passe ! J'avais évidement le temps d'écrire mais entre le manque de motivation et mon total manque d'idées, c'était pas le top. Enfin bref malgré tout ça, me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... désolée) avec ce chapitre ! Bon je continuerais de raconter ma vie en bas, là je vais plutôt répondre aux reviews :_

Bellarke-princesse _: Merci beaucoup ! Celui-ci n'est pas beaucoup plus joyeux non plus... Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard étant donné que tu es une lectrice très fidèle, j'espère me rattraper !_

Astrid _: Merci à toi aussi ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise si tu comptes toujours le lire malgré le retard étant donné que ta review date de novembre... Désolée._

 _Alors, ce chapitre est comme un "nouveau départ" étant donné que ma beta-reader du pseudo Lentilles est vraiment la meilleure. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée à m'améliorer dans mon style d'écriture. Je ne vais pas vous dire tout en détail mais j'espère que vous remarquerez les changements (positifs normalement) que j'ai apporté à ma fiction. Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire, encore plus que d'habitude._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XII**

« Tu as toujours une famille »

Clarke ouvre difficilement les yeux, comme si elle avait dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Il lui faut une poignée de minutes pour rassembler les évènements de ces dernières heures et tout remettre en place dans son esprit. Une fois le puzzle reconstitué, elle se remémore qu'elle est loin de chez elle, complètement perdue et qu'elle est devenue orpheline. C'est comme si le souvenir de sa mère en train de lui parler ou de rire avec elle s'était déjà évadé, sans qu'elle ne puisse changer quoi que ce soit : elle a l'impression que tout est en train de lui filer entre les doigts. Clarke se lève d'une façon lasse, elle a le sentiment que tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle devient flou, dépourvu de forme et de profondeur. Elle se met à marcher, les épaules courbées et n'ayant pour seule mélodie que le silence, résonnant dans ses oreilles et dans sa tête.

Clarke trouve que tout cela est dépourvu de sens, c'est vrai, à quoi ça rime ? Elle ressent alors de la colère monter, et peu à peu, un ouragan de rage se déchaine en elle, mais elle ne sait absolument pas comment l'arrêter. La jeune femme se rappelle alors de la mort de sa mère, comment tout cela s'est déroulé. Pourquoi aucun médecin ne veillait sur elle ? Comment a-t-elle pu mourir alors qu'elle semblait aller bien ? De quelle manière cela est-il arrivé ? C'est complètement inadmissible qu'une telle chose se soit produite ! Clarke continue à se déplacer, d'une manière beaucoup plus énergique et déterminée qu'auparavant. Elle compte bien obtenir toutes ses réponses, et comprendre réellement ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ont tué quelqu'un, ce n'est pas anodin : c'est impardonnable, inexcusable et doit être puni. La tornade blonde arrive à l'intérieur du bâtiment et se dirige vers la chambre de sa mère, mais une fois arrivée devant, toute cette rage retombe aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée pour laisser place à un autre sentiment : de la culpabilité.

Elle se rend compte qu'au lieu d'accuser les autres et de trouver un coupable à cette mort, elle devrait d'abord se regarder dans un miroir. Clarke sent alors une rafale de culpabilité éclater en elle, et ce sentiment est bien pire que la colère qu'elle ressentait précédemment. Elle a l'impression d'être complètement inutile et remet en cause toute son existence. Abby est morte. Et ça changera la vie de plusieurs individus bien sûr mais dans une centaine d'année, sa mort sera oubliée, ensevelie, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, ni elle ni la majorité des personnes se trouvant dans cet hôpital. Tout le monde souffre dans sa vie, c'est inévitable, cette douleur que l'on ressent. Mais la véritable question est : pourquoi ? Pourquoi se faire mal à ce point, étant donné qu'on tombera tous dans l'oubli un jour ou l'autre. La jeune femme essaie de ne pas penser à toutes ces interrogations se bousculant dans sa tête, ces questions sur la mort de sa mère, cette énigme sur la vie.

Clarke fait demi-tour et prend place aux côtés de tous ces gens qui attendent des nouvelles de leur mère, père, frère, sœur, ami... Son cœur se gonfle de chagrin lorsqu'elle aperçoit les larmes d'une petite fille coulant le long de ses joues en un violent torrent de tristesse. Elle se souvient alors des nombreuses opportunités qu'elle a eu de tendre la main vers sa mère mais où elle ne l'a pas fait. Ça allait de l'aider pour quelque chose de futile comme débarrasser la table ou faire la vaisselle à des choses plus sérieuses : par exemple ne pas avoir été présente à ses côtés lorsque son père est mort. Elle se rend compte que lorsqu'elle a perdu une figure paternelle, Abby a dû laisser derrière elle son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Clarke s'en veut terriblement de ne pas avoir su profiter de sa mère lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle le regrette amèrement désormais.

La jeune femme sent tout sentiment positif restant s'enfuir aussi vite qu'un cheval au galop pour laisser place à une intense et gigantesque tristesse prendre place dans tout son corps. Ce puissant chagrin l'envahit de toutes parts, sans qu'elle n'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qui lui reste désormais se résume à un trou béant dans son cœur, et elle n'a absolument aucune idée de comment le reboucher. Elle remarque à peine lorsque Wells arrive précipitamment vers elle, un air désolé collé sur le visage. Clarke en avait presque oublié ce qui lui restait : Wells, Octavia et Bellamy. Mais c'est compliqué de voir le bon côté des choses lorsqu'il se résume à trois amis étant donné qu'à eux quatre il leur reste seulement un parent sur huit, qui soit dit en passant n'est pas réellement un modèle à suivre. Evidement qu'ils sont adultes, mais cela ne change rien : c'est toujours une épreuve difficile, limite insurmontable de voir partir quelqu'un à qui on tient et qui plus est nous ayant élevé et aimé durant toute notre vie. Clarke a la sensation que tout autour d'elle se déroule au ralenti : les conversations plus ou moins mouvementées qu'entretiennent les personnes à proximité. Les médecins poussant le plus rapidement possible les brancards pour arriver au bloc. Tous ces bruits auxquels elle ne fait jamais vraiment attention : ces pleurs, ces bips incessants provenant d'un peu partout, le bruit des civières roulant à toute vitesse sur le sol. Tous ces sons auxquels elle a toujours été habituée étant donné qu'ils provenaient de son lieu de travail qu'elle identifiait jusqu'alors comme une maison, lui semblent maintenant refléter tout sauf quelque chose où elle se sent chez-elle.

C'est comme si son ancienne vie s'envolait dans les airs, accompagnée de toutes ses certitudes. Tout ce dont elle était persuadée il y a encore quelques heures n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour elle, comme par exemple le fait que la branche de la médecine lui corresponde réellement. Elle a l'impression de ne plus être la même personne, d'être perdue dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien et dans une vie qui est loin de lui correspondre finalement. Était-ce un bon choix de fuir _Phoenix_ pour emménager à _Walden_ ? Ou une terrible erreur ?

* * *

Clarke n'a plus la notion du temps, elle ne sait pas si cela fait plusieurs heures qu'elle est dans la même position ou si elle est assise sur ce siège seulement depuis plusieurs minutes, mais elle a l'impression d'avoir été clouée ici pendant une semaine. Wells s'est assis à côté d'elle, et il n'est pas plus bavard que la blonde, il se contente de la regarder plusieurs secondes d'une manière triste avant de détourner le regard et de réitérer ces coups d'œil furtifs. Elle sait bien qu'il voudrait la réconforter mais qu'il ne sait pas comment faire, seulement Clarke souhaiterait s'éloigner de ses amis le plus possible : elle n'a aucunement envie de leur imposer une amie qui n'est plus que tristesse et culpabilité.

Bien sûr qu'au fond d'elle, elle a besoin d'eux, mais sa générosité prend le dessus et de ce fait, elle pense aux autres avant de penser à elle-même. Une qualité qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec sa mère, quelques fois... Par exemple aux nombreuses reprises où Abby l'avait presque suppliée de dîner avec elle mais où Clarke avait préféré sortir avec des amis, ou manger toute seule dans sa chambre. Ou bien lorsqu'elle avait eu une grosse journée à l'hôpital, là où elle aurait dû être serviable et agréable elle s'est montrée invivable et irritable. Sans oublier les moments où Clarke lui a craché des insultes, sans qu'elle ne l'ai vraiment mérité. Elle lui a fait payer la mort de Jake et le fait de ne pas rentrer dans le moule des filles de _Phoenix_. L'injustice dont elle a fait preuve fait écho dans ses pensées, jusqu'à lui provoquer un mal de tête insoutenable.

* * *

Clarke se retrouve dans les toilettes de l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant même plus le souvenir de s'y être déplacée. Elle s'approche à petits pas du lavabo et pose ses deux mains dessus avant de se regarder dans le miroir juste devant elle. Son reflet dévoile à peu près ce qu'elle ressent : ses yeux rouges et gonflés accompagnés de noir en dessous de ses cils inférieurs montrent que des fontaines de larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Ses cernes assez proéminents incarnent la fatigue qu'elle ressent. Sans oublier l'air plus que déprimé plaqué sur son visage qui informe qu'elle est à des kilomètres d'aller bien.

Clarke sent alors ses yeux se mouiller et sa vue se brouiller jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à nouveau inondé de larmes. Elle ferme la porte à clé et plaque son dos contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser doucement vers le sol. Dès l'instant où son corps touche le carrelage froid, elle éclate en sanglot, ne sachant pas du tout comment stopper sa crise de larmes.

* * *

Wells n'est pas plus en forme que son amie : lui aussi est complètement paumé. Sûrement moins que Clarke, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de ressentir également une grande tristesse. Pas seulement vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie, lui aussi appréciait beaucoup Abby. Malgré toutes les horreurs que Clarke vociférait sur elle à longueur de journée, il était persuadé que derrière cette colère était dissimulé un manque de figure paternelle et une grande souffrance. Il faut dire que son cas est très similaire... Cette haine contre Thélonious est sans doute causée par la mort de sa mère, cumulée aux nombreuses erreurs de son père, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Mais il se rend compte qu'il devrait être plus clément, même si cet acte d'abandon est inexcusable à ses yeux, c'est plutôt Bellamy qui devrait être remonté contre Thélonious et non Wells.

Son cœur se gonfle de plusieurs sentiments différents ; de la culpabilité d'avoir trop sévèrement traité son père, de la tristesse d'avoir raté tellement de moment qu'il aurait pu apprécier s'il avait été moins dur, et enfin : un grand soulagement qu'il ne se soit pas trouvé dans cette voiture à cet instant.

Ça peut paraître égoïste étant donné que Abby a été tuée à cause de cet accident, mais il s'en fiche, il a l'impression de voir les choses avec une clairvoyance incroyable. C'est comme si un poids sur sa poitrine se retirait, le laissant enfin respirer. Une sensation à laquelle il n'est pas habitué : cette délivrance.

Bien évidemment, tout n'est pas tout rose, au contraire. Mais le fait d'avoir quasiment réglé les problèmes avec son père lui fait tout d'un coup voir les choses sous un autre angle qui lui plait nettement plus. Wells se sent alors pousser des ailes, il ressent une sorte de force, comme si à cet instant précis il pouvait arranger un tas de choses, comme réconforter sa meilleure amie.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la direction où elle est partie auparavant, poussé par cette mystérieuse assurance.

* * *

Clarke, quant à elle est loin de ressentir le même sentiment que Wells, à vrai dire c'est plutôt l'inverse qu'elle éprouve. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un qui tente visiblement d'ouvrir la porte. N'ayant aucune envie de la déverrouiller, elle essaie de faire abstraction des bruits qu'elle perçoit.

— Clarke, prononce une voix qu'elle connaît par cœur.

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre inférieure : il s'agit de Wells. Elle sait bien qu'il va lui faire un long discours sur le fait qu'il sera présent pour elle et tout le reste. Mais là, tout de suite elle n'a pas du tout envie d'écouter ses paroles. Car elle est persuadée qu'elle va se jeter dans ses bras une fois son monologue terminé, et il ne faut pas qu'elle cède. Elle doit être forte pour lui, afin de ne pas lui inffliger sa peine une seconde fois.

— Je sais que tu m'entends, remarque Wells d'une voix douce mais pleine d'assurance.

Elle l'entend s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la porte et malgré elle, Clarke se positionne le plus près de lui possible.

— J'ai bien conscience que tu n'as pas envie de parler, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as besoin de tes amis, affirme-t-il. Ce que tu essaies de faire, ça ne marchera pas Clarke. Tu n'arriveras pas à m'éloigner de toi, pas aussi facilement, avertit Wells.

Elle recroqueville ses jambes contre sa poitrine et pose son menton sur son genou. Ses résolutions datant d'il y a moins d'une minute se sont envolées tellement loin qu'elle n'essaie même pas de les récupérer. Elle se contente d'écouter son ami, sa voix réconfortante malgré tout.

— Tu es au courant que cette solitude dans laquelle tu es en train de t'enfermer ne t'aidera pas, au contraire. Et je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser faire ça sans me battre pour que tu restes celle que tu es. Tu te souviens ? questionne-t-il. Celle qui il y a quelques jours encore m'appelait en me racontant sa journée, la Clarke marrante et pleine de vie que je connais depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, déclare-t-il. Cette personne, pour rien au monde je ne la laisserais s'en aller.

Clarke sent une nouvelle fois les larmes perler dans ses yeux.

— Et je pense, non, dit-il après avoir marqué une courte pause. Je suis certain que ta mère te tiendrait un peu près le même discours. Il y a encore des personnes qui ont besoin de toi, et tu n'as pas le droit de les quitter. Tu dois te surpasser pour aller mieux, affirme-t-il. Même si c'est dur, même si ce sera le combat le plus difficile de ta vie, tu dois le faire, pour toi, pour moi, pour Octavia et pour Bellamy. Tu comptes beaucoup à nos yeux. Clarke, tu as encore une famille, tente Wells.

C'est à présent des torrents de larmes qui s'échappent des yeux de la jeune femme. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle ouvre la porte à la hâte et se précipite dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Un léger sourire vient redonner de la vie au visage triste de Clarke. Elle enroule ses bras autour du cou de Wells et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Ce geste si familier et si réconfortant lui fait un bien fou. C'est comme si il prenait un peu de son chagrin, beaucoup trop pesant pour une seule personne.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les voilà dans la voiture, en route pour _Walden_. Clarke se sent légèrement mieux mais ce n'est évidement toujours pas la grande forme. Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis la mort d'Abby, cela fait donc une douzaine d'heure qu'elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

— Je vais passer chez mon père pour régler deux trois trucs, informe-t-il en garant la voiture. Je reviens, ajoute-t-il en la regardant.

Clarke acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Son ami lui dépose un doux baiser sur le front et disparaît de son champ de vision. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il vient de lui dire quelques secondes plus tôt. Il va voir son père, se dit-elle alors qu'une part d'elle ressent une grande fierté à l'égard de son ami. Wells a enfin franchit le pas, il va avoir cette discussion qui va sans doute tout changer. Mais Clarke ressent également de l'anxiété, elle a peur que cela se passe mal. Elle ne veut vraiment pas que Wells coupe définitivement les ponts avec son père, elle n'a pas du tout envie qu'il ressente ce manque insoutenable qu'elle éprouve chaque seconde depuis désormais plus de douze heures.

* * *

Wells inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais et ouvre la porte d'entrée avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Il scrute absolument tout, des choses imposantes aux détails les plus insignifiants qu'ils soient. Il avance à pas de loup dans l'entrée, repérant différents cadres qui ornent les murs, éprouvant un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il aperçoit un cliché de leur ancienne famille : lui et ses deux parents.

Wells continue son avancée et découvre avec stupéfaction que rien n'a changé. Tout est exactement comme il l'a toujours connu. Le canapé usé, les deux fauteuils où il avait l'habitude de voir assis ses parents le soir, la cheminée qui créé cette ambiance chaleureuse et cette gigantesque bibliothèque abritant un tas de livres de tous genres. Il est tellement concentré sur le fait d'admirer son ancien chez-lui qu'il ne remarque pas Thélonious entrer dans la pièce.

— Wells ? interroge une voix grave.

Celui-ci sursaute et se retourne, tombant nez à nez avec son père. Ils se défient du regard pendant plusieurs secondes qui deviennent interminables.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Thélonious en rompant ce silence pesant.

Il a l'air assez surpris et très ému. Wells lit dans ses yeux une grande souffrance, ce qui le fait culpabiliser jusqu'à lui faire mal physiquement.

— Je... commence le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante et peu assurée. Je suis désolé.

Ces trois mots ont comme l'effet d'une claque pour Wells, il ne s'était jamais imaginé lui dire ça, même dans ses rêves, ou cauchemars les plus fous. Thélonious toujours abasourdi par la venue de son fils, ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il vient réellement de lui confier. Malgré le manque de réaction de son père, Wells ne baisse pas les bras et continue ses excuses, plus sincères que jamais :

— Je m'excuse vraiment, pour tout, avoue-t-il. Je suis vraiment le pire de tous les fils, dit-il en éclatant en sanglots.

Thélonious n'attend pas plus longtemps et prend son fils dans ses bras. Cette étreinte représente énormément de choses : à la fois un espoir que tout s'arrange et une chance d'avoir une vraie relation.

* * *

Bellamy de son côté est vraiment très inquiet pour ses amis. Ni Clarke, ni Wells ne l'a appelé depuis qu'il est rentré, il est persuadé que quelque chose ne va pas.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, déclare Octavia, assise sur le canapé et beaucoup plus calme que son frère.

Celui-ci tourne la tête vers elle.

— Mais il leur est sûrement arrivé quelque chose ! s'inquiète Bellamy.

— Non, tout va bien, tente la cadette. C'est juste que Clarke a envie de passer du temps avec Abby et que Wells est occupé à prendre soin d'elle.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, essayant de se persuader que sa sœur a raison, même si il a beaucoup de mal.

— J'aurais dû rester avec elle... murmure Bellamy.

Octavia redresse la tête et interroge l'aîné du regard.

— Tu veux dire avec eux ? questionne-t-elle.

— Oui, avec eux... se corrige-t-il.

Même si, au fond de lui il sait très bien que Clarke a besoin de lui, autant qu'il a besoin d'elle, beaucoup plus qu'ils ne veulent se l'avouer.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites moi tout tout tout ! J'ai essayé de vraiment développer les sentiments de Clarke et d'arranger la relation entre Thélonious et Wells. Je vous l'accorde, il n'y a pas vraiment de moment Bellarke mais je vous ai quand même mit un Bellamy inquiet pour son amie. Et puis c'est pour qu'ils aient de jolies retrouvailles par la suite n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'attend vraiment vos retours, positifs ou négatifs ! J'ai besoin de vous pour me dire si mes efforts ont payé ou non. Même si vous n'avez pas le temps, laissez juste quelques mots, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me motive et me fait plaisir de voir ce que vous pensez._

 _À très vite cette fois ! Je vais essayer de mettre les bouchées doubles afin de vous poster ce chapitre avant la fin de l'année. Je ne vous promet rien mais je vais faire mon maximum. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une très bonne année si je ne vous poste pas ce chapitre à temps !_

 _— Lucie._


	14. Chapitre 13

_Hey !_

 _Bonne année tout le monde ! Bon, je l'avoue j'ai quelques jours de retard. Oui d'accord je devais poster il y a plus d'une semaine. Mais il vaut mieux neuf jours de retard que deux mois héhé._

 _Enfin bref tout d'abord je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, ça me prouve que ce que vous aimez ce que j'écris et que je ne suis pas trop mauvaise alors ça me motive d'autant plus à continuer ! Sans plus attendre la réponses aux fameuses reviews que j'aime tant :_

Guest _: Clarke va mettre un certain temps à s'en remettre évidement mais Bellamy sera là pour l'aider..._

Elianegirs _: Ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! Je te remercie vraiment pour tous ces compliments et suis plus que ravie que ma fiction te plaise. Voici donc le chapitre qui n'est pas tout rose, certes mais qui est rempli de moments Bellarke comme on les aime !_

Bellarke-princesse _: Tes retours m'avaient manqués je suis heureuse de te retrouver ! Plein de bisous et j'espère que ça te plaira._

 _Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour que je vous raconte un petit peu ma vie aha..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

« Reste avec moi »

Bellamy est envahi par un immense sentiment de soulagement au moment où il aperçoit Clarke franchir le seuil de la porte. Ce qu'il éprouve est indescriptible tellement il est apaisé de voir son amie saine et sauve. Il s'apprête à la prendre dans ses bras mais remarque aussitôt son expression ce qui le freine instantanément, comme si un mur invisible et insurmontable s'était dressé entre eux. Le jeune homme essaie de décortiquer ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle, ce qu'il arrive très bien à faire d'habitude. Mais devant son visage fermé, ses yeux rouges et son air exténué il a l'impression que la personne à qui il tient énormément s'est envolée pour laisser place à une jeune femme austère et plongée dans une grande souffrance. Bellamy se pose des tas de questions mais la plus évidente lui fait mal à la tête tellement elle résonne dans son cerveau : que s'est-il passé dans cet hôpital ? Il s'attend à toutes sortes de situations chacune plus grave les unes que les autres. S'il ne connaissait pas Clarke il pourrait facilement croire que ce qu'elle dégage est seulement dû à une grande fatigue ou simplement quelque chose qui l'a contrariée. Le fait est qu'il n'a jamais perçu ce genre de chose dans le regard de la blonde : un gigantesque et profond malheur.

Bellamy et Octavia dirigent leurs regards tantôt vers Clarke, tantôt vers Wells. D'un côté pour comprendre le problème et d'un autre pour obtenir des réponses à leurs questionnements. Seulement, ils n'ont pas le temps de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit que Clarke s'est déjà évaporée. Au moment où celle-ci est passée à côté de Bellamy, il a eu une douleur inexplicable, comme si son corps ne supportait pas de voir son amie dans un état pareil.

Wells se mord la lèvre inférieure et se laisse tomber sur le canapé, ses coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses et sa tête dans ses mains, sentant les yeux interrogateurs de ses deux amis le transpercer.

— Putain Wells c'est quoi le problème ? s'emporte Bellamy en brisant le silence.

Le concerné lève la tête, quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, menaçant de couler d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Abby est morte, explique-t-il d'un ton glacial, faisant froid dans le dos aux deux autres.

Le fait de prononcer ces trois mots qui ont littéralement changé la vie du petit groupe le chamboule et lui rappelle lorsqu'il a dû les avouer à son père.

* * *

 _Il y a quelques heures..._

 _Wells se laisse aller et sanglote dans les bras de son père. Cette situation ne leur était jamais arrivée, ils ne l'avaient même pas imaginée. L'idée de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre et de lui avouer ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de son cœur ne l'avait même pas effleuré un seul instant. Il a la sensation d'avoir réalisé un de ses rêves et de s'être débarrassé d'un poids qui était décidément beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. Wells respire une grande bouffée d'air et des senteurs familières viennent lui titiller les narines, cette pièce_ _où il a passé tant d'années_ _dégageant un effluve boisé et ce parfum légèrement mentholé mélangé à une légère odeur de café émanant de Thélonious lui rappelle tellement de choses. Wells se laisse aller encore un peu et reste quelques secondes de plus dans les bras de son père qu'il vient tout juste de retrouver._

 _Une poignée de minutes plus tard, père et fils sont assis sur un gigantesque canapé. Le seul bruit audible est le crépitement du feu provenant de la cheminée._

 _— Wells, commence Thélonious d'une voix qui se veut rassurante._

 _L'intéressé plante ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son père, attendant la suite._

 _— Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il simplement. Pour toutes ces années où j'aurais pu, où j'aurais dû te parler de Bellamy. Pour toutes ces fois où j'aurais dû, poursuit-il en soulignant le dernier mot, faire un pas vers toi. Je m'excuse de nous avoir fait perdre toutes ces années et de m'être comporté comme une ordure, avoue-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils._

 _Wells lui sourit et pose sa main sur la sienne._

 _— Nous allons rattraper le temps perdu papa._

 _Thélonious est surpris par le terme employé par son fils mais n'en est pas moins heureux. Il se sent revivre et est aux anges de pouvoir tout recommencer avec Wells et d'avoir une véritable relation avec lui. Il a toujours dit qu'il trouvait ridicule les hommes se promenant avec leur fils, les relations fusionnelles que certains de ses collègues et de ses amis entretenaient avec leur enfant, mais en réalité il était tout simplement jaloux._

 _Seulement, Wells est - bien trop rapidement à son goût - rattrapé par les évènements dramatiques qui se sont déroulés dans la journée. Il doit absolument annoncer la mort d'Abby à son père. Il finira par l'apprendre tôt ou tard et il est préférable que cette nouvelle sorte de sa bouche plutôt que de personnes qu'il connaît à peine. Wells commence à lui raconter toutes les péripéties en allant jusqu'aux détails les plus insignifiants. Il ne veut rien lui cacher._

 _— ...Clarke m'a donc expliqué leur discussion et nous avons entendu des tas de médecins s'affoler et des machines rouler sur le sol, poursuit-il. Nous sommes allés voir et... Plus rien._

 _Wells a conscience de tourner autour du pot mais il n'a pas envie d'être brusque et de faire de la peine à son père. Même si le décès d'Abby lui causera forcément du chagrin, il voudrait l'épargner autant que possible._

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? questionne-t-il._

 _— Abby... est... bafouille Wells. Abby est morte._

 _Thélonious avait pressenti cette annonce dès lors que son fils lui avait parlé de l'accident de la mère de Clarke. Mais entendre ces mots fait tout de suite un effet beaucoup plus réel._

 _Wells ressent la même chose, il a l'impression qu'Abby n'était pas vraiment décédée mais que d'avoir prononcé cette phrase l'a décidément tuée et qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Clarke sera triste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et par conséquent lui aussi._

* * *

Clarke fixe le plafond blanc de sa chambre en comptant les taches plus sombres qui y sont parsemées. Elle entend par moment la voix grave de Bellamy résonner dans la maison, celle plus aigüe d'Octavia lui répondre mais n'as pas encore perçu celle de son meilleur ami. La jeune femme sait qu'il est allé s'expliquer avec son père tout à l'heure, elle a également deviné qu'il lui a parlé du décès d'Abby étant donné les larmes qui étaient aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il est sorti de la grande maison. Cependant, Clarke n'a absolument aucune idée de la discussion qu'il a pu avoir avec Thélonious, il y a quelques jours elle aurait mis sa main à couper que Wells aurait définitivement coupé les ponts avec lui mais au jour d'aujourd'hui elle n'est plus sûre de rien. Toutes ses certitudes concernant la relation que son ami entretient avec Thélonious se sont envolées lorsqu'il lui a dit, très posément « Je vais chez mon père pour régler deux trois trucs ». Cette phrase peut paraître très vague, d'ailleurs elle l'est, mais Clarke a appris avec le temps à déchiffrer le langage de Wells par le ton qu'il emploie et son expression. Et au moment où il lui a dit ceci, il parlait d'une manière calme ce qui lui arrive rarement lorsqu'il parle de son père et elle a décelé dans le ton de sa voix quelque chose de carrément improbable cette fois ci : de l'espoir mélangé à une certaine impatience. Clarke n'est donc sûre de rien et ne sait pas si leurs retrouvailles étaient plutôt du genre émouvantes ou assez violentes.

La jeune femme est totalement désemparée et ne sait plus dissocier la réalité de son imagination. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que la mort de sa mère est bien réelle. Même si ça lui semble encore quelque chose d'imaginable elle sait pertinemment que ce cauchemar n'en est malheureusement pas un et qu'elle va devoir affronter ce décès tous les jours de sa vie.

Clarke se redresse lorsqu'une idée la frappe, il s'agit de quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis très longtemps. La blonde se lève de son lit et se place devant son chevalet. Elle reste dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes, en face d'une toile blanche, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dessiner. Clarke inspire doucement et attrape son pinceau avant de le tremper dans de la peinture noire. Elle approche sa main près de la toile alors qu'une imposante marque sombre se dessine sur la feuille. Clarke hausse les épaules et continue son dessin, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait, tout ce dont elle est sûre c'est que _ça fait du bien._

* * *

Bellamy attrape la couverture et la ramène sur les épaules d'Octavia avant de répéter l'opération avec son frère. Ils ont eu une longue discussion tous les trois : ils ont parlé du décès d'Abby, de Clarke, de Thélonious qui sont des sujets tous plus sensibles les uns que les autres. Bellamy jette un coup d'œil sur sa montre et s'aperçoit qu'il est près de trois heures du matin. Il ressent une petite vague de fatigue l'envahir mais n'a absolument pas envie de dormir, pas dans ces circonstances. Il doit parler à Clarke, être là pour elle.

Le jeune homme fait les cent pas dans le salon, hésitant. Il ne sait pas s'il devrait aller voir son amie ou bien la laisser un peu respirer. Bellamy se souvient que lorsqu'il affrontait la même situation, il prétendait ne vouloir voir personne et rester seul, s'isoler mais en réalité il mourrait d'envie de quelqu'un à qui parler, une personne qui aurait été là pour elle, quelqu'un d'autre que sa toute petite sœur qu'il devait déjà réconforter.

Sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule une minute de plus, tant pis si elle le rejetterais, il prend le risque, _pour elle_. Bellamy s'approche à pas de loup de l'escalier et commence à monter les marches doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Octavia et Wells. Il arrive à l'étage et donc à la porte de la chambre de Clarke. Le jeune homme colle son oreille à celle-ci afin de déceler des éventuels pleurs ou cris qu'il s'attendait à entendre, mais rien. Tout d'un coup, son cœur commence à s'accélérer, de peur qu'elle ait fait quelque chose de stupide et irréparable. Bellamy tourne la poignée de la porte et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il découvre l'intérieur de la pièce il ressent un mélange de soulagement et de surprise étant donné qu'il aperçoit son amie en train de peindre. Celle-ci arrête immédiatement son activité et tourne la tête vers Bellamy en le regardant durement, ses yeux lui criant de s'en aller. Mais il n'en fait rien et à la place, décide de s'approcher de Clarke. Il lui arrache presque le pinceau qu'elle tient et met ses mains sur ses épaules tandis que son amie le fixe toujours de cette façon qui lui glace presque le sang.

— Clarke, je sais ce que tu ressens...

— Non Bellamy, je t'en supplie pas toi, crache-t-elle sèchement. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, ajoute-elle en faisant référence à ce que Wells lui a dit plus tôt dans la journée.

Il ne lui répond pas, trop surpris qu'elle lui ait dit quelque chose, pensant qu'il allait devoir parler pendant des dizaines de minutes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre un tant soit peu à lui.

— J'en ai marre qu'on me sorte des « Je suis vraiment désolé », « Je sais ce que tu ressens », explique-t-elle. Non, vous ne savez pas, fulmine la jeune femme.

Clarke se laisse tomber sur son lit, laissant ses larmes dévaler une énième fois ses joues, comme si elles connaissaient déjà le chemin à suivre.

— Elle me détestait ! hurle-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Bellamy se précipite à côté d'elle et la prend maladroitement dans ses bras. Il caresse comme il peut sa longue chevelure blonde et essaie de réconforter son amie. Il sent son cœur se serrer devant ses pleurs qui résonnent dans la chambre.

Clarke s'agrippe au tee-shirt de son ami et pose sa tête contre son torse. C'est comme si Bellamy la retenait alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans le vide, elle a beaucoup plus besoin de lui qu'elle ne veut l'admettre.

* * *

Wells est allongé sur le canapé, écoutant comme il peut ce qui se déroule à l'étage. Il a vaguement entendu la voix grave de son frère mais a clairement perçu les pleurs de son amie. D'habitude, il se serrait précipité à ses côté mais là, c'est différent. Il sait très bien que Bellamy est avec elle et qu'ils sont vraiment très proches, ils tiennent vraiment l'un à l'autre. Wells les a vus _\- parfois par les yeux de Clarke -_ se détester, apprendre à cohabiter, se supporter, se chamailler, se taquiner, se moquer l'un de l'autre, s'apprécier, devenir proches. Ils sont passés d'une relation plus que conflictuelle à une amitié forte et durable. Ils ont acquis un attachement réciproque.

Au fond de lui il sait que Bellamy est le seul qui peut l'aider à remonter la pente.

* * *

Clarke s'est un petit peu détendue grâce au contact et à la présence de son ami. Elle ferme les yeux essaie de caler sa respiration sur celle de Bellamy.

— Elle ne te détestait pas, murmure-t-il dans l'oreille de la jeune femme en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

L'intéressée ouvre ses paupières et lève la tête vers lui tandis que les coins des lèvres de Bellamy se redressent en un sourire triste.

— Elle t'aimait, certifie-t-il. Et elle continue.

Clarke se remet dans sa position initiale et finit par placer ses bras derrière le dos du jeune homme.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard et d'après la respiration lente et régulière de son amie, Bellamy sait qu'elle s'est endormie. Il retire doucement ses mains de son corps et la porte afin de la glisser sous la couverture. Il scrute quelques secondes son visage paisible qui, pour le moment, n'est plus marqué par la peur et la tristesse, sa chevelure blonde et bouclée retombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Et son regard qu'il s'imagine, ses fantastiques yeux bleus azur. Bellamy lui caresse tendrement la joue et se tourne doucement afin de quitter la pièce mais sent tout de suite une main lui attraper le poignet. Il reste immobile quelques secondes mais finit par se retourner avant de découvrir Clarke, les paupières ouvertes et ses yeux exactement comme il les avaient imaginés.

— Reste avec moi, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy n'hésite même pas une seconde et grimpe sur le lit, se retrouvant presque collé à Clarke. Celle-ci lui sourit malgré tout et pose le haut de sa tête contre son torse. Ils restent dans cette position quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse ses bras derrière son ami. Bellamy sent sa respiration se couper lorsqu'ils se retrouvent réellement très proches. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avec d'autres femmes, mais c'est différent avec Clarke. Avec elle, il perd ses moyens et son assurance et devient même timide ce qui n'est absolument pas dans sa nature. Il finit par se ressaisir et imite donc le geste de son amie. Ils finissent donc par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercés par leurs respirations mutuelles.

* * *

Octavia s'éveille en sursaut et se remémore rapidement tous les évènements. Elle se met en position assise et son cœur gonfle de tristesse en pensant au décès d'Abby. Elle préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant étant donné qu'elle aura tout le loisir d'y spéculer durant ses heures de vol. Octavia décide de monter se reposer dans sa chambre durant les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il lui reste. Elle monte à petit pas les marches de l'escalier et arrive devant la chambre de Clarke. Elle plisse les yeux lorsqu'elle voit deux silhouettes dans le lit et se rapproche afin de mieux voir ce qu'il se passe.

Octavia se rend alors compte qu'il s'agit de Clarke et de Bellamy, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène et trouve tout simplement cela adorable. Malgré tous leurs problèmes, toutes les complications et toutes les peines, elle se réjouit de la part de bonheur que son frère lui apporte par sa présence réconfortante.

Bellamy n'a jamais été comme ça avec les filles, il était toujours indifférent alors qu'avec Clarke c'est tout le contraire, il est attentionné, généreux, gentil et désintéressé. Il devient meilleur lorsqu'il est avec elle, il se transforme en une tout autre personne, quelqu'un de bien. Bellamy l'a toujours été mais ce n'était pas un côté de sa personnalité très visible. Octavia oublie les évènements affreux qui se sont déroulés et pensent seulement au bien-être de son frère et de sa meilleure amie.

Elle ferme doucement la porte de la chambre et se dirige dans la sienne, des pensées plein la tête.

* * *

Bellamy se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, en sueur. Il essaie de se calmer sans trop bouger afin de ne pas déranger Clarke. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive, d'habitude la proximité avec une fille et le fait d'être tactile ne lui pose pas du tout de soucis, au contraire. Mais avec elle c'est vraiment différent, il a peur de s'attacher trop à elle et de la perdre. Mais ce qui le terrasse le plus est la perspective que la Clarke qu'il connait et qu'il apprécie s'échappe pour laisser place à une épave, quelqu'un qui n'est que tristesse et nostalgie.

Il la sert contre lui et se promet que cela n'arrivera jamais, il fera tout pour la protéger.

* * *

 _Tout va bien ? Parce que moi en écrivant les passages Bellarke je n'en pouvais plus, ça m'a émue. Si seulement c'était vrai n'est ce pas ?_

 _J'essaie vraiment te transmettre les sentiments des différents personnages afin de comprendre leur état d'esprit et j'espère avoir réussi. Dites moi tout ça dans les reviews, bonne ou mauvaise critique, tout me va._

 _Concernant ma petite vie, le prochain chapitre n'est malheureusement pas commencé... Et le petit souci est que j'ai le brevet blanc fin janvier donc le temps que je pourrais passer à écrire va se transformer en révisions. Je vais faire tout mon possible mais ce que je veux dire c'est que le quatorzième chapitre ne sera pas en ligne de si tôt... Désolée._

 _Je voulais quand même remercier une énième fois Lentilles qui m'aide énormément pour les corrections et m'apporte également de nombreux conseils qui me sont très utiles donc un gigantesque merci pour tout ce que tu fais._

 _A très vite je l'espère et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !_

 _— Lucie._


	15. Chapitre 14

_HEY !_

 _Je sais je sais, j'abuse. Presque deux mois sans chapitre, je suis troooop désolée. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu une note pourrie en maths au brevet blanc, la saison 6B de Teen Wolf est finie, la saison 4 de The 100 est en train de sortir (ouiiiiiiii) et puis je n'avais carrément plus d'inspiration et plus l'envie d'écrire._

 _Mais pendant ces vacances (qui sont pratiquement finies malheureusement), j'ai écris trois chapitres ! Et je me suis réellement éclatée. Enfin bref, ce chapitre est fort en Bellarke alors asseyez-vous._

Bellarke-princesse _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review à chaque chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

Orely38 _: C'est exactement ça que je veux faire ressortir, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire car là pour le Bellarke, tu es servie._

 _On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIV**

« C'est une erreur »

Clarke cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est réellement dans les bras de Bellamy. Elle aperçoit dans un mélange de joie et de reconnaissance le bras musclé du jeune homme entouré autour de sa taille. Cette gratitude à l'égard de Bellamy est due au fait qu'il est resté avec elle et a su se montrer doux et compréhensif. Clarke a été agréablement surprise de son comportement, il avait l'air nettement moins sûr de lui qu'à l'accoutumée et elle a trouvé cela adorable, c'est comme s'il avait peur de la brusquer à chaque contact physique. Elle a cependant trouvé ses agissements quelques peu étranges étant donné qu'il paraît toujours très sûr de lui, surtout en ce qui concerne les filles, alors pourquoi il deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle ?

Clarke se sort de ses spéculations et se concentre sur la chaleur corporelle de Bellamy et le bien-être qui l'envahit actuellement. Elle abaisse ses paupières et laisse malgré tout un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

* * *

Clarke se réveille exactement dans la même situation deux mois plus tard. Cette petite parcelle de bonheur qui augmente de jour en jour dès qu'elle pose le regard sur son ami. Ils dorment très régulièrement ensemble depuis quelques temps, en réalité à partir du soir où ils se sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la toute première fois.

Cette nuit là était également la première depuis le décès de sa mère, une étape qui aurait été très difficile à passer sans Bellamy. Il lui a apporté un certain réconfort et elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il était là.

Clarke a conscience que vu de l'extérieur leur relation peut paraître ambiguë mais elle s'en fiche, elle se sent bien avec lui et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il a été là dans des épreuves très compliquées à surmonter pour Clarke, même dans les moments les plus sombres.

* * *

 _Il y a deux_ _mois..._

 _Clarke regarde droit devant elle le long objet en boit qui contient le corps inanimé de sa mère. Le fait de l'imaginer à l'intérieur de ce cercueil lui fait froid dans le dos. Elle a déjà assisté à des enterrements comme celui de ses grands-parents, de la mère de Wells ou encore de Jake... Mais ce moment est le plus douloureux qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à passer. Clarke lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et se concentre sur les gentils témoignages que des amis ou des collègues d'Abby sont en train de prononcer._

 _Une poignée de minutes plus tard et un tas de jolis discours achevés, la jeune femme sait d'après les quelques regards posés sur elle que c'est à son tour de dire de belles choses sur sa mère. Elle se lève et marche doucement vers l'estrade tout en passant les mains sur sa robe pour enlever les plis éventuels. Elle lève ses yeux tristes vers toutes ces personnes venues pour rendre hommage à Abby et aperçoit Wells, Octavia puis Bellamy qui la fixe avec des yeux encourageants et compatissants. Tout en soutenant ce dernier du regard elle commence à parler, comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et qu'elle lui racontait des souvenirs sur sa mère. Lorsque ses anecdotes sont amusantes, elle voit les coins de ses lèvres se relever et quand c'est des choses plus tristes, elle remarque qu'il la regarde davantage, comme si ses yeux lui donnait le courage de continuer son discours._

 _Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se rassied à côté de Bellamy. Et encore plus naturellement qu'elle lui prend la main lorsque le cercueil fut emmené en dehors de la pièce._

* * *

Clarke revient à la réalité lorsqu'elle sent son ami bouger à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne vers lui et lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il sort progressivement du sommeil.

— Hey, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy ouvre ses paupières pour laisser place à des petits yeux cuivrés.

— Salut, chuchote-il en s'étirant.

Il remet une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et la scrute quelques secondes avant de se lever. Clarke à du mal de décrocher son regard de son torse mat et musclé ce que Bellamy remarque.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de se féliciter de l'effet qu'il a sur elle.

* * *

L'après-midi suivante, Clarke se retrouve seule dans la grande maison, face à face avec son chevalet. Seule avec ses idées. Elle peint très régulièrement depuis le décès de sa mère. C'est quelque chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était adolescente et qui l'a énormément aidéé lors de la mort de Jake. Mais elle a arrêté petit à petit, par faute de temps et manque d'inspiration. Peindre ou dessiner l'aide dans les moments difficiles, comme celui-ci. Même si elle va beaucoup mieux grâce à Bellamy, elle reste très affectée par la mort d'Abby. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, ce n'est pas parce que deux mois se sont écoulés et que son ami l'a beaucoup aidée que toute sa souffrance s'est effacée comme par magie, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Même si sans lui, elle serait sans doute au même point qu'il y a soixante jours.

Clarke ne voit pas l'après-midi passer et peint encore et encore, c'est son échappatoire. Lorsqu'elle fait ça, les minutes se transforment en secondes et les heures en minutes. Son esprit se vide complètement pour laisser place à de la créativité, sa passion prend le dessus et c'est ça qu'elle apprécie par dessus tout. Elle ne pense à rien d'autre qu'aux traits de peinture prenant place sur la toile. Sa tristesse, sa colère, sa culpabilité, ses doutes ou tout autre ressentiment sortent de sa tête et viennent s'agripper sur sa toile ce qui donne un résultat assez impressionnant. Elle s'est à peine rendue compte de ce qu'elle peignait et lorsqu'elle recule pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son travail, elle est subjuguée par le résultat. Des nuances de rouge et de noir prennent place sur la toile, formant quelque chose d'assez abstrait mais cela saute aux yeux que cette peinture part d'une grande colère et d'une énorme tristesse.

Clarke rassemble ses cheveux en un chignon assez décoiffé et se regarde rapidement dans son miroir à sa droite mais quelque chose lui saute aux yeux. Des larmes, son visage est littéralement baigné de larmes. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait pleuré. La jeune femme ne comprend pas comment le fait de simplement peindre peut la plonger dans un état second comme celui-ci.

Elle se sent néanmoins assez soulagée, comme si elle avait évacué ses démons qui se nomment chagrin, rage et culpabilité. Clarke revient à la réalité lorsqu'elle entend la porte de la maison se refermer. Elle n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que Bellamy se retrouve à l'entrée de sa chambre. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il voit les projections de peinture un peu partout, la toile que Clarke a conçue et surtout les larmes restant sur son visage. Bellamy s'approche doucement de son amie et pose ses mains sur ses joues. Celle-ci doit lever un peu la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, elle lui sourit tristement.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il dans un murmure.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil à sa toile et au chantier qui a pris place dans sa chambre avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Bellamy. À la chaleur de ses mains sur son visage, camouflant certainement ses joues rouges.

— J'ai... commence-t-elle en cherchant une explication rationnelle à tout _ça._ Peint, finit-elle par dire en se rendant compte qu'il n'y en a pas.

Bellamy caresse doucement ses joues avec ses pouces et plonge son regard cuivré dans celui azur de Clarke. Cette dernière est hypnotisée par ses yeux et se met à réfléchir à leur relation. Elle se rend rapidement compte qu'elle ne l'a jamais remercié d'avoir été là pour elle.

— Bellamy, débute-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je... Je voulais te remercier pout tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu n'étais pas obligé... avoue-t-elle.

L'intéressé pose son index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

— Princesse, chuchote-il. Bien sûr que si.

Clarke sent les coins de ses lèvres se relever face aux confidences de Bellamy.

— Pourquoi ? questionne-t-elle.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Ne fais pas l'imbécile, dit-il. Tu sais pourquoi, conclut-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Clarke le fixe d'une manière beaucoup plus forte et assurée qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle sent malgré elle son regard se diriger vers les lèvres du jeune homme et elle se rend rapidement compte qu'il fait la même chose.

— Bellamy, murmure-t-elle, je...

Il la coupe en comblant l'espace entre eux et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit dans leur baiser et pose ses mains sur la taille de Clarke. Celle-ci lui rend presque immédiatement son baiser et plonge ses mains dans les boucles de Bellamy. Il avance jusqu'à plaquer la jeune femme contre le mur. Étonnée au début, Clarke se remet rapidement de sa surprise et met ses bras autour du coup de Bellamy. Celui-ci lui dépose quelques baisers dans son cou. Clarke laisse échapper quelques gémissements de sa bouche qui sont vite étouffés dans celle du jeune homme.

— Je suis rentré ! lance Wells dans l'escalier.

Bellamy et Clarke se séparent -à contrecœur- aussi vite qu'ils ont commencés à s'embrasser et se regardent, paniqués. Ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle et ne savent absolument pas ce que ce baiser signifie. Bellamy laisse ses mains sur la taille de Clarke et sent tous ses sentiments qu'il avait enfoui en lui remonter à la surface, comme si ce baiser avait tout clarifié. Il s'apprête à lui faire part de son ressenti mais est coupé par la jeune femme.

— C'est une erreur, je suis désolée, avoue-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Bellamy retire immédiatement ses mains de la taille de son amie, la chaleur de son corps lui manquant déjà. Il hoche la tête et quitte la pièce. Clarke prend une profonde inspiration, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle retenait son souffle. Elle se laisse glisser contre le mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre. C'était une erreur. Même si elle est convaincue du contraire.

* * *

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ce fameux baiser échangé entre Bellamy et Clarke. Depuis ce jour, ils ne s'adressent presque plus la parole et leurs contacts physiques manquent terriblement à Clarke. Comme par exemple lorsqu'ils étaient sur le canapé le soir, Bellamy était obligé de se mettre à côté d'elle et elle finissait souvent endormie la tête sur les cuisses du jeune homme. Ou bien lorsque Bellamy rentrait du travail, il allait automatiquement dans la chambre de Clarke où elle était régulièrement allongée sur son lit, il la rejoignait et ils se racontaient leur journée respective. Mais ce qui manque le plus à Clarke c'est le fait de s'endormir et de se réveiller avec lui. Sa présence la soulageait et la calmait, il l'apaisait et la faisait se sentir autrement que comme une pauvre orpheline en deuil de sa mère. Il la faisait se sentir plus vivante que jamais.

Elle sait qu'elle l'a blessé lorsqu'elle a dit que leur baiser était une erreur. Elle n'en pensait bien évidement pas un seul mot. Tout est allé beaucoup trop vite, elle refusait jusqu'à maintenant d'admettre qu'ils étaient peut-être plus que des amis mais le fait de l'embrasser, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce contact a absolument tout bouleversé en elle. Clarke a simplement eu peur. Peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, peur de s'être trop attachée à lui, peur de ressentir plus que de simples sentiments amicaux envers lui. Elle ne veut pas qu'il lui soit indispensable car toutes les personnes qu'elle aime finissent par mourir... Mais c'est bien trop tard.

* * *

Clarke referme la porte de la maison et marche à pas de loup à travers l'entrée. Elle arrive dans le salon et est soulagée de voir que Bellamy n'est pas là, elle n'a pas envie de le confronter lui et l'air froid qu'il arbore depuis quelques semaines.

— Clarke, c'est toi ? demande une voix féminine.

Elle reconnait immédiatement Octavia et se précipite à l'étage, dans la chambre de celle-ci. Son cœur se gonfle de bonheur lorsqu'elle voit sa meilleure amie. Elles se sont un peu éloignées depuis la mort d'Abby, Octavia voulait la laisser respirer et voyait que la présence de son frère l'aidait bien assez. Clarke s'allonge à côté d'elle et a soudainement envie de se confier à elle.

— O', il faut que je te parle, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

L'intéressée se redresse et fronce les sourcils en entendant son amie.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Clarke attrape le coussin à sa droite et se met à tripoter les franges aux extrémités.

— Rien de grave, dit-elle en rassurant Octavia. C'est juste que... Enfin, je veux dire... C'est... J'ai... bafouille-t-elle.

— Clarke, respire, se moque-t-elle.

— J'ai embrassé Bellamy, annonce-t-elle de but en blanc.

Octavia se lève d'un seul coup et met ses mains sur ses joues. Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

— Je m'attendais pas ça, tant mieux si tu le prend bien, dit Clarke en restant concentrée sur le coussin.

— Tu as fait quoi ? hurle Octavia.

La jeune femme lève le regard vers son amie.

— Je m'attendais plus à quelque chose comme ça, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke se met assise et les coins de ses lèvres se relèvent tout seuls en repensant à leur baiser.

— C'est arrivé comme ça, explique-t-elle.

Octavia s'installe à côté d'elle et la regarde sourire toute seule.

— C'était si bien que ça ? demande-t-elle d'une voix plutôt amusée cette fois.

Clarke hoche la tête alors que son amie se met à rire. Elle éclate de rire à son tour. Ça leur fait un bien fou de rigoler de cette manière, elles ont l'impression d'avoir quinze ans. C'est très agréable de retrouver cette innocence.

Un bon quart d'heure de fou rire plus tard et tous les détails du baiser expliqués, elles retrouvent peu à peu leur sérieux.

— C'est pour ça que vous êtes gênés quand vous vous voyez ? questionne-t-elle.

Clarke secoue la tête.

— Nous ne sommes pas gênés...

— Un petit peu, taquine Octavia.

— En réalité je l'ai un petit peu rembarré... avoue-t-elle.

La brune se tape le front avec sa main dans un signe de désespoir.

— Clarke... commence-t-elle.

Celle-ci la coupe et lui expose ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

— Wells est rentré ce qui nous a surpris et je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, explique-t-elle.

— Mais quel boulet celui-là aussi, râle son amie.

Clarke secoue la tête et laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

— Mais... Tu penses que c'était vraiment une erreur ? demande Octavia.

Elle hausse les épaules mais réfléchit en même temps. Elle a beaucoup cogité durant ces quelques semaines et le manque qu'elle ressent concernant Bellamy lui montre bien qu'elle ressent nettement plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Mais elle a tellement de choses à gérer en ce moment qu'elle ne sait pas si elle est prête pour une histoire sérieuse. Sans compter que ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque.

— Non, avoue-t-elle.

* * *

Bellamy fixe le plafond alors qu'il est allongé sur son lit. Il réfléchit sur sa situation avec Clarke. Ce qu'il ressent envers elle n'est pas partagé. Mais elle lui manque terriblement et il sait qu'elle a encore besoin de lui pour surmonter le décès d'Abby. Pour le bien de Clarke, il doit arranger les choses afin qu'ils retrouvent leur complicité d'il y a quelques temps. Il se retrouve donc quelques minutes plus tard planté devant Clarke.

— Écoute, commence-t-elle... Je voulais te dire que...

— Tu as raison, dit-il en la coupant. C'était une erreur, je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassée Clarke.

Celle-ci n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il est déjà reparti de sa chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui, elle se préparait à mettre ses sentiments à nus, elle allait lui ouvrir son cœur. Clarke s'adosse contre la porte et des larmes commencent à apparaître dans ses yeux. Son cœur qui était déjà en mauvais état à cause de la mort de sa mère est désormais complètement brisé.

* * *

Bellamy s'installe à nouveau sur son lit et se met à penser à ce qui vient de se passer. Il essaie de se convaincre qu'il a fait ça pour le bien de son amie. Il essaie également de se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle, que ce baiser ne voulait absolument rien dire. C'est vrai, ce jour-là, l'instant était propice, il y avait une ambiance qui l'invitait à l'embrasser. Il cherche encore et encore des excuses et des solutions pour se persuader que ça ne signifiait rien mais c'est peine perdue. Il se met à penser aux nombreuses nuits où elle dormait et qu'il l'observait pendant des heures, elle semblait si paisible et ça lui faisait du bien de la voir apaisée de cette manière. Il se souvient de ses multiples crises de larmes qui lui déchiraient littéralement le cœur. Il se rappelle lorsqu'il cherchait sans arrêt un contact physique avec elle. Mais ce qui prend le dessus reste le moment où leurs lèvres se sont touchées. Cette passion qui l'a envahi telle une tempête qui prenait place dans son corps.

Sans oublier ce manque qu'il ressent dans son cœur, là où est normalement Clarke. Ce manque de discussion, ce manque de contact avec elle. Elle lui manque tout simplement, chaque parcelle de son être lui manque.

Bellamy se rend alors compte qu'il est totalement tombé amoureux d'elle. De cette blonde magnifique complètement insupportable, maladroite, intelligente, attentionnée, drôle et terriblement attachante. Il n'est pas tombé amoureux d'elle, il s'est complètement fracassé.

* * *

 _Respirez, ça va bien se passer._

 _Plus sérieusement, je me suis tellement attachée à ses personnages que leur premier baiser m'a vraiment émue. J'étais heureuse pour eux. Vu que ma vie sentimentale est chaotique en ce moment, je la vis par procuration. Non, je ne suis pas folle._

 _Bombardez moi de reviews pour ce premier baiser tant attendu, il aura quand même fallu 14 chapitres pour qu'il s'embrassent enfin, et que Bellamy se rende compte qu'il est totalement fou amoureux de Clarke._

 _À très bientôt ! Gros bisous._

 _— Lucie._


	16. Chapitre 15

_HEY !_

 _Un peu plus d'une semaine, on progresse ! Ce chapitre est riche en Bellarke, surtout la fin... Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu le suivant..._

MaBellarke _: Ta review m'a fait sourire toute seule aha. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Sinon, concernant Glass et Luke, je ne sais pas non plus x) Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais les faire revenir mais je ne trouve jamais le bon moment en fait. Je vais tenter quelque chose quand même !_

Bellarke-princesse _: J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XV**

« Si vous avez fait ça, c'est qu'il y avait une raison »

Bellamy boucle sa ceinture de sécurité et démarre sa voiture. Il est presque vingt heures et il vient juste de quitter le commissariat dans lequel il travaille. Cette journée était assez infernale à vrai dire notamment à cause d'un groupe d'adolescents qui se croyaient plus forts et futés que le monde entier. Bellamy soupire rien que de s'en souvenir et essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose. La première qui lui vient à l'esprit est bien évidemment Clarke. Il essaie réellement de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose mais ce n'est pas facile. Leur relation s'est totalement détériorée, ils ne dorment plus ensemble et ils se sont éloignés, autant physiquement que psychologiquement parlant. Il voit bien qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette et qu'elle pense à quelque chose, l'ennui c'est qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de qui ou de quoi il s'agit. Il fait tout pour être là pour elle comme avant mais il voit bien qu'elle n'est plus autant à l'aise avec lui qu'auparavant. Clarke est donc un sujet sensible auquel il ne préfère pas méditer. De toute façon, ce n'est pas réciproque.

S'il savait...

* * *

Clarke est dans sa chambre accompagnée d'Octavia et Raven. Ces dernières sont venues lui tenir compagnie après que Clarke a finalement tout expliqué à Raven à propos de Bellamy et elle. Celle-ci a eu à peu près la même réaction qu'Octavia ce qui était assez drôle à voir. Elle est heureuse d'avoir des personnes présentes pour elle dans n'importe quelle situation, qu'il s'agisse de la mort de sa mère ou d'un baiser échangé.

— Je te conseille cette robe pour ce soir, lance Octavia en montrant à Clarke une robe rouge tout droit sortie de sa penderie.

La blonde lève le regard vers son amie et fronce les sourcils.

— On fait quoi ce soir ? demande-t-elle en tournant la page de son magazine.

Octavia soupire et range la robe avant d'en chercher une autre.

— Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on va à l'Arche voir Miller et Murphy, informe-t-elle en piochant un nouvel habit.

— Elle a d'autres choses en tête, répond Raven.

Clarke attrape le magazine qu'elle feuilletait et lui donne un coup sur la tête.

— Hé ! s'exclame-t-elle.

— Je ne pense pas qu'à Bellamy, riposte-t-elle.

Raven se lève et la rejoint en regardant la robe qu'elle a choisie.

— Qui t'as dis qu'elle parlait de lui ? demande Octavia.

Elle tend sa main alors que Raven tape dedans dans un signe de victoire. Clarke met sa tête dans un oreiller en criant.

— Vous êtes vraiment deux sorcières.

Elles haussent les épaules en lui montrant l'habit qu'elle ont finalement sélectionné. Clarke se lève et attrape la robe avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

— Je vous déteste ! hurle-t-elle au passage.

Elles se mettent à rire devant l'attitude de Clarke. Octavia sort son téléphone quelques instants plus tard.

 _Octavia_ : « N'oublie pas de venir ce soir grand frère. »

 _Bellamy_ : « Venir où ? »

 _Octavia_ : « Vous êtes pareils, c'est dingue... »

 _Bellamy_ : « De quoi tu parles ? Et je ne peux pas ce soir O', désolé. »

 _Octavia_ : « Rien, laisse tomber. Il y aura Clarke. »

Bellamy : « Si tu crois que tu vas me convaincre comme ça... »

Octavia : « Ce soir. L'Arche. 21h. Clarke a une robe vraiment très très belle. »

La jeune femme range son téléphone dans un sourire. Elle lève la tête en entendant les exclamations de Raven à côté d'elle et se met à l'imiter.

— Tu es vraiment jolie, dit-elle.

Clarke regarde son reflet dans le miroir se trouvant devant elle et trouve que cette robe lui va plutôt bien. Elle se souvient du jour où elle l'a achetée.

* * *

 _Il y a un mois..._

 _— Tu devrais te changer les idées, sortir un petit peu, propose Bellamy._

 _Clarke et lui sont allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de celle-ci. Il vient de rentrer de son travail et est tout de suite venu lui tenir compagnie. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, de leur journée, de leurs problèmes, de leurs passions..._

 _— Pour faire quoi ? Les magasins ? Toute seule c'est pas très amusant. Autant rester ici, avoue-t-elle en se tournant vers lui._

 _— Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux._

 _Clarke hausse les épaules mais au fond d'elle est ravie de cette suggestion._

 _C'est de cette manière que le lendemain, ils se retrouvent dans un magasin de vêtements. Bellamy attrape un pull particulièrement hideux et le met devant le buste de son amie._

 _— Parfait, se moque-t-il._

 _Elle se met à rire en poussant gentiment son bras. Elle tourne la tête et aperçoit un groupe de jeunes filles en train de glousser et de montrer Bellamy du doigt et se met malgré elle à soupirer._

 _— Jalouse princesse ? demande-t-il en voyant sa réaction._

 _— Absolument pas, ment-elle._

 _La jeune femme continue son avancée à travers les pantalons et les tee-shirts en tout genres et voit finalement une robe qu'elle trouve particulièrement belle. Elle sent les mains de Bellamy se poser sur sa taille._

 _— Essaie-la._

 _Elle hoche la tête et attrape la robe en question. Quelques minutes plus tard et le vêtement enfilé, elle examine son reflet dans le miroir._ _La robe verte lui arrive juste au-dessus des genoux. Ses manches tombent jusqu'à ses poignets, longues et transparentes mais ornées de dentelle dans le même ton tandis qu'un décolleté laisse entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et ouvre le rideau de la cabine, se retrouvant face à face avec Bellamy. Elle sent ses joues virer au rouge lorsqu'il la scrute d'une façon assez... intense._

 _— Tu es... Très... Enfin... dit-il en cherchant ses mots._

 _— Jolie ? essaie-t-elle._

 _— Splendide._

 _Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et les coins de ses lèvres se relever tout seuls face à la réaction de Bellamy._

* * *

— Allô ici la terre appelle Clarke, dit Raven en secouant sa main devant son visage.

Elle remue la tête et retrouve ses esprits.

— Oui je suis là. Merci les filles, répond-t-elle en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit.

* * *

Bellamy jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, se rendant compte qu'il est presque vingt et une heures, il choisit d'aller directement au bar. Il a finalement décidé d'y aller pour Octavia étant donné qu'il ne veut pas la laisser toute seule dans un endroit pareil avec une dizaine de mecs qui seront sûrement un peu éméchés. Pour Miller et Murphy également car il ne les a pas vus depuis quelques semaines. Et puis parce qu'il a simplement envie de s'amuser pour penser un petit peu à autre chose. Ce n'est pas pour Clarke. Pas du tout. Absolument pas.

Une fois entré à l'intérieur du bar, il repère immédiatement ses deux amis et se dirige à leur rencontre.

— Hey, Bell ! lance Nathan.

Il fait une légère accolade à Miller et Murphy avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret libre. Bellamy ne peut pas s'empêcher de scruter l'entrée de l'Arche, c'est plus fort que lui. Il voit, quelques minutes plus tard son frère entrer et lui faire un grand sourire qu'il lui rend immédiatement. Wells s'installe sur le siège à côté de lui et se présente rapidement aux deux barmans.

— Tu n'es pas venu avec les filles ? questionne Bellamy.

Wells secoue la tête, lui disant qu'elles ne devraient pas tarder.

— Il attend Clarke en particulier, explique Murphy.

Miller lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de faire un grand sourire innocent à Bellamy qui fronce les sourcils. Son frère tourne la tête vers lui, ses yeux lui réclamant une explication à cette remarque. Le jeune homme soupire et attrape son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de parler de cette histoire ici. Wells semble comprendre ce qu'il pense puisqu'il n'insiste pas plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy se retrouve seul avec les deux barmans étant donné que les filles viennent d'arriver et que son frère est partit les saluer. Il soupire en regardant Miller et Murphy. Il sait très bien que la remarque de ce dernier est due au rapprochement entre lui et Clarke qu'ils ont bien sûr remarqué. Mais Wells s'est montré assez absent ces derniers temps comme s'il voulait la laisser respirer, ce qui est compréhensif.

Il tourne rapidement la tête sur le côté et aperçoit Clarke, il ne peut pas détourner le regard dès l'instant où il remarque la robe qu'elle porte. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Il contemple chaque détail de son corps, son cœur se gonfle de bonheur lorsqu'il la voit rire ou sourire. Il est heureux lorsqu'elle est heureuse, c'est plus fort que lui. Son amour envers elle est beaucoup trop fort.

— Cette place est libre ?

Bellamy tourne la tête et aperçoit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Si son cœur et son esprit n'étaient pas constamment dirigés vers elle, il lui aurait tout de suite dit que la place n'était absolument pas prise, seulement, c'est le cas. Il oriente son regard de l'autre côté de la salle et aperçoit directement Clarke, en train de discuter, ou de flirter avec un homme. Il sent son cœur se serrer et se trouve tout de suite bête. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Ça devrait le réjouir qu'elle recommence à mener une vie relativement normale, mais il éprouve quelque chose de bien différent que du soulagement ou même de la joie. Il ressent de la jalousie, exclusivement de la jalousie. Bellamy se concentre à nouveau sur la jolie femme à côté de lui et lui fait un grand sourire.

— Absolument, répond-t-il d'un ton aguicheur.

* * *

Clarke se retrouve seule avec Wells tandis que Raven et Octavia sont allées danser. Elle boit une gorgée de l'alcool présent dans son verre et regarde son ami qui a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

— Tout va bien ? lui demande-t-elle.

Wells lève ses yeux vers elle et esquisse un sourire.

— Ce n'est rien. C'est juste une réflexion que Murphy a faite tout a l'heure, ajoute-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Clarke, dis moi sincèrement, poursuit-il en plantant ses mains sur ses épaules. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Bell et toi ? Le ton de Wells est un mélange de désapprobation et de curiosité.

Elle soupire en entendant sa demande. Clarke n'a pas envie d'en parler ici et elle n'a pas envie que celui à qui elle est censée tout dire, à qui elle doit confier ses secrets, ses doutes, ses craintes, ses angoisses, ses peines, ses joies et toutes sortes de choses pense qu'elle n'a plus confiance en lui. Car c'est totalement faux.

— C'est compliqué... Je t'expliquerai quand on sera rentré, d'accord ?

Wells hoche la tête et dépose un baiser sur son front en la serrant contre lui. Clarke sent ses lèvres se redresser toutes seules, les bras de Wells sont un endroit tellement familier et rassurant pour elle. La jeune femme s'éloigne de lui quelques instants plus tard.

— Désolé de te déranger, tu es occupée ?

Clarke tourne la tête vers la personne qui vient de prononcer ces mots. Elle le trouve assez séduisant à vrai dire. Mais l'image de Bellamy apparaît immédiatement dans sa tête et elle se rend compte que ce jeune homme ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

Son regard est comme attiré par Bellamy, elle cherche sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle finit par le trouver, et son cœur se casse une énième fois lorsqu'elle le voit en train de discuter avec une jeune femme. Elle l'aperçoit poser sa main sur son bras et l'observe lui et son grand sourire. Elle détourne les yeux, ne voulant pas en voir plus. Elle plaque un faux sourire sur son visage et se tourne vers le jeune homme.

— Pas du tout.

* * *

Octavia rit aux éclats avec Raven en dansant sur des musiques toutes plus entraînantes les unes que les autres. Elle jette un coup d'œil du côté de son frère et remarque qu'il n'est pas en compagnie de Clarke mais d'une femme qui est en train de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Elle soupire, regarde Clarke et entre dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est avec un jeune homme qui n'est pas très classe lui non plus. Octavia est révoltée et est qui plus est persuadée que Clarke fait ça pour rendre jaloux Bellamy et vice versa. Ils sont vraiment incroyables. Elle s'excuse auprès de Raven qui détecte tout de suite ses intentions. Elle se dirige en furie vers son frère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? crache-t-elle.

Celui-ci lève le regard vers elle et s'excuse auprès de la jeune femme. Il fixe sa petite sœur avec des grands yeux, comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

— Mais va lui parler au lieu de te comporter comme un gamin, poursuit-elle d'un ton toujours aussi accusateur.

Bellamy comprend où elle veut en venir et désigne le jeune homme à côté de Clarke d'un signe de tête. Octavia soupire et se dirige vers elle telle une tempête ce qui amuse son frère plus qu'autre chose.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? vocifère-t-elle une fois arrivée à côté de Clarke.

L'intéressée fronce les sourcils devant la colère de sa meilleure amie.

— Je discute avec Finn, explique-t-elle.

Octavia lève les yeux au ciel avant de regarder avec insistance Bellamy. Clarke comprend immédiatement ce qu'elle veut dire.

— Regarde à côté de lui, explique-t-elle avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Finn.

La jeune femme respire calmement avant de circuler à nouveau vers son frère.

— Elle parle avec lui parce que tu parles avec elle, lance-t-elle.

Bellamy regarde Octavia et laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

— Tu es ridicule O'.

Alors là, c'est trop, vraiment beaucoup trop. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

— Va faire un tour, choisis un autre mec, dit-elle à la jeune femme. Il n'est pas libre.

Elle attrape la main de son grand frère et le tire violemment par la main malgré la résistance de celui-ci. Elle lui dit de ne pas bouger sans prendre en compte ses protestations pour ensuite aller à la rencontre de Clarke. Elle répète l'opération en l'obligeant à la suivre puis réfléchit quelques secondes et attrape le poignet de chacun d'eux. Elle se dirige vers le petit escalier au fond de la salle et monte les marches.

— Où tu nous emmènes ? demande Clarke.

— Tu verras bien quand on y sera, répond-t-elle sèchement.

Elle continue son avancée jusqu'à arriver sur le toit du bar. Elle ouvre la porte et les jette presque à l'extérieur.

— Vous êtes réellement ridicules, débute-t-elle. Bellamy a parlé à cette fille parce que toi Clarke tu étais en train de discuter avec ce mec et inversement, explique-t-elle. D'accord, vous vous êtes embrassés mais si vous avez fait ça c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Donc maintenant, vous allez parler calmement, dit-elle. Je vous laisse les enfants, à tout à l'heure. Et, pas de cochonneries, ajoute-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Clarke et Bellamy regardent la porte se fermer et avant de tourner leurs yeux l'un vers l'autre. Ils doivent avoir une vraie conversation. Clarke sent son cœur battre la chamade et ses joues virer au rouge, à cause de l'étrangeté de cette situation quelque peu gênante. Elle le regarde et le trouve vraiment très attirant, la lune venant éclairer joliment son visage. Son magnifique visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, ses yeux cuivrés, ses cheveux bouclés qui retombent joliment sur son front. Elle continue à l'observer d'une façon plus soutenue et constate qu'il fait la même chose ce qui provoque Elle sent son cœur battre encore plus fort - si c'est possible - lorsqu'elle voit qu'il est en train de fixer ses lèvres, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur celles-ci. Clarke remarque qu'il a l'air assez mal à l'aise lui aussi cependant il la regarde intensément et passionnément ce qui la perturbe d'autant plus.

— Clarke... commence-t-il en brisant le silence. Je...

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir tant son désir envers Bellamy est grand. Clarke se précipite vers lui et pose ses deux mains sur ses joues, ses lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes, retrouvant leur goût salé et son haleine légèrement mentholée qu'elle aime tant. Elle croit devenir folle lorsque les mains de Bellamy se pose sur sa taille et le pousse contre le mur situé derrière eux, sentant un ouragan se déchaîner en elle lorsqu'il vient lui déposer de multiples baisers dans le cou. Elle lui fait relever la tête et plante son regard dans le sien.

Ce qu'elle lit dans ses yeux dépasse tout, c'est comme si elle se transformait et devenait plus spontanée, plus séduisante, elle ose plus de choses quand elle est en sa compagnie. Lorsqu'il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, elle se rend compte d'un sentiment qui la terrifie. C'est quelque chose qui n'était absolument pas calculé mais c'est tellement fort. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Son corps tout entier qui s'enflamme dès qu'il la touche, cette colère dès qu'il parle à une autre qu'elle, la joie qu'elle perçoit quand il est à ses côtés, ses bras qui la calme et la rassure. Ses lèvres dont elle n'a aucunement envie de se détacher.

 _Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Clarke Griffin est tombée amoureuse de Bellamy Blake._

* * *

 _Vous êtes encore avec moi ? Respirez, ça va bien se passer. Et préparez-vous au seizième chapitre._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai hâte de vous lire !_

 _Gros bisous !_

 _— Lucie._


	17. Chapitre 16

_HEY !_

 _C'est entre deux fiches de physique que je vous publie CE chapitre qui est sans doute mon préféré de tous !_

MaBellarke _: C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a donné cette idée aha, contente que ça te plaise !_

Bellarke-princesse _: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre :)_

Guest _: Heureusement ! Milles merci._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVI**

« _Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on te dit de faire quelque chose..._ »

— Tu es vraiment vraiment con, déclare Octavia sur un ton complètement consterné.

Elle en a réellement marre de son frère, il passe sa vie à faire n'importe quoi. C'était déjà comme ça lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, il prenait sans arrêt de mauvaises décisions.

— Elle n'a pas tord sur ce coup là... argumente Wells. Bonne chance, dit-il finalement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bellamy avant de quitter la pièce.

Octavia le fixe de ses yeux verts. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà raide mort. Bellamy n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'il vient de se produire et est abasourdi par sa propre stupidité. Il sent alors un océan de tristesse se déchaîner en lui alors que quelques larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux.

* * *

 _Il y a deux heures..._

 _Bellamy ne revient pas de ce qui est en train de se produire, il embrasse Clarke. Il embrasse la femme qu'il aime. Il sent son cœur battre un peu plus fort et augmente la pression de ses mains sur sa taille dans un geste de possession. Le goût sucré des lèvres de Clarke le rend fou tandis que le coin de sa bouche se redresse encore plus si c'est possible. Le bonheur et la satisfaction qu'il éprouve à ce moment précis sont incommensurables et_ _il n'a absolument pas envie que ça s'arrête. Il voudrait rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Il dépose à nouveau quelques baisers dans son cou et mordille sa peau près de sa clavicule. Cela semble la réveiller puisqu'elle met ses mains sur son torse comme pour l'écarter d'elle._

 _— Bell... dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande-t-elle d'un ton sérieux en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens._

 _Le jeune homme perd peu à peu son sourire et réfléchit à sa question. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie. La personne à qui il se confiait sur absolument tout, avec qui il riait jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, celle qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque ne l'a jamais compris, la fille qui a su voir plus loin que ce côté arrogant, impulsif et sarcastique, qui a découvert qu'il était en réalité quelqu'un de sensible, doux et compréhensif._

 _Cependant, il ne peut pas lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui car il sait pertinemment que ce n'est absolument pas réciproque. Gâcher leur amitié serait la pire chose, autant pour lui que pour elle. Clarke a besoin de lui. Il ne veut pas risquer de détruire leur relation et de revenir au même point qu'il y a six mois._

 _— Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il en omettant certains détails._

 _Il sait que de son côté, ce baiser n'est pas anodin, mais il n'est pas sûr qu'il signifie quoi que ce soit du côté de Clarke._

 _— Bellamy..._

 _— Je ne te dis pas ça pour m'amuser. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, explique-t-il en gardant ses mains sur elle._

 _Il a tellement envie de l'embrasser, c'est insoutenable. Il est sans arrêt attiré par elle, chaque partie de son corps la désire._

 _— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'adore faire ça, déclare-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Et ça aussi, continue-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou._

 _Il sent ses lèvres se redresser toutes seules lorsqu'il entend quelques gémissements sortir de la bouche de Clarke. Il lève son regard vers elle et plante ses yeux dans les siens._

 _— Mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est ça, termine-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes._

 _Il ne peut plus tenir. Bellamy pose ses mains derrière ses cuisses et elle comprend tout de suite ce qu'il veut. Elle saute légèrement et enroule ses jambes autour de lui. Il la plaque un peu plus contre le mur et un ouragan éclate en lui lorsqu'il sent la langue de Clarke toucher la sienne. Bellamy continue d'explorer le corps de la jeune femme et dépose de multiples baisers en descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver sur son décolleté. Il regarde Clarke, ses yeux brûlant de désir._

 _— Bellamy... murmure-t-elle. On ne va pas faire ça sur le toit._

 _Il hausse les épaules avant d'éclater de rire face à son expression choquée._

 _— Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie princesse, susurre-t-il a son oreille._

 _Elle déglutit et fait un signe négatif de la tête._

 _— Absolument pas, ment-elle. Par contre toi... riposte-t-elle en baissant son regard._

 _Elle lève les yeux et ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire._

 _— Je te fais de l'effet à ce que je vois, affirme-t-elle._

 _— Arrête, dit-il en riant._

 _Clarke laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Bellamy._

 _— Pense à quelque chose de pas sexy, propose-t-elle en gloussant._

 _— Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on te dit de faire quelque chose... murmure-t-il._

 _— Tu fais l'inverse._

 _— Exact._

 _Elle secoue la tête passe ses bras autour de son cou en déposant un baiser en dessous de son oreille._

 _— Ça n'aide pas, plaisante-t-il._

 _— Tu veux que j'arrête ? chuchote-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse._

 _— Je n'ai pas dit ça..._

 _Clarke se perd dans ses yeux foncés et arrête de réfléchir. Elle déconnecte son cerveau et pose ses mains sur les joues de Bellamy avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se rapproche encore plus de lui et constate qu'il a plutôt l'air d'apprécier. Le baiser qui, quelques minutes auparavant était doux et prude est désormais plus pressé et sensuel. La fougue de Bellamy lorsqu'il l'embrasse provoque des mouvements de bassin incontrôlables chez elle._

 _— Princesse, si tu continues de faire ça... glisse-t-il à son oreille._

 _— Au point où on en est, répond-t-elle entre deux baisers._

 _Bellamy aimerait tellement pouvoir être dans sa chambre, là, maintenant. C'est incroyable ce qu'elle fait naître en lui. Il a tellement envie d'elle, c'est insoutenable. Il grogne lorsqu'elle passe ses mains en dessous de son tee-shirt et prend ses lèvres une nouvelle fois entre les siennes._

 _— Alors, vous ne vous êtes pas entretués j'espère... Wow !_

 _Clarke et Bellamy tournent leur tête alors que leurs lèvres sont encore collées._

 _— Je vous avais dit pas de cochonneries ! lance la petite sœur de celui-ci._

 _— Octavia ! hurlent-il à l'unisson. Dégage !_

 _— Pour que fassiez l'amour sur le toit ? Vous allez être malade, il fait super froid et puis... Clarke tu pourrais enlever tes jambes de mon frère en ma présence s'il te plaît ?_

 _La jeune femme retrouve la terre ferme mais reste pratiquement plaquée contre Bellamy._

 _— Ça va on s'embrassait juste, il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! riposte-t-il._

 _Octavia met ses poings sur sa taille et secoue la tête._

 _— C'était un peu..._

 _— Non, ne dis rien, la coupe-t-il. Et puis c'est toi qui voulais qu'on ai une discussion, on a parlé._

 _— Parler avec des mots je voulais dire, lance Octavia._

 _— C'est pas toi qui va me faire la morale, tu es... Clarke arrête de rire !_

 _Celle-ci met sa main devant sa bouche mais n'arrive pas à s'arrêter._

 _— Pense à un truc pas drôle, dit-il._

 _—_ _Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on te dit de faire quelque chose... répond-t-elle en répétant la même phrase que lui._

 _— Tu fais l'inverse, déclare-t-il en rentrant dans son jeu._

 _— Exact._

 _Ils éclatent tous les deux de rire en oubliant presque la présence d'Octavia._

* * *

 _Bellamy réalise avec joie que contre attente, ses sentiments sont peut-être réciproques. Il se met à espérer de toutes ses forces que ça soit le cas. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il a envie de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un, d'avoir une relation durable et solide. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il est amoureux. Il a toujours eu des flirts d'un soir et il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense qu'avec Clarke. Il a réellement envie que ça marche._

 _Bellamy pousse la porte d'entrée et ce qu'il voit lui glace le sang. Il serre ses poings et crispe sa mâchoire, se retenant de toutes ses forces d'intervenir. Devant lui se trouve Clarke en train d'embrasser l'homme avec qui elle était tout à l'heure. Ses lèvres qui se mêlaient aux siennes sont maintenant posées sur ce gars. Il sent alors toute forme d'espoir, de perspective d'avenir et de joie quitter son corps pour laisser place à de la haine pure et dure envers Clarke mais surtout par rapport à lui-même. Il se déteste d'avoir été assez naïf pour escompter quoi que ce soit. Il se rend à peine compte que Finn a quitté la maison et que Clarke est désormais face à lui._

 _— Bellamy, je peux tout t'expliquer... débute-t-elle._

 _— Non, ordonne-il d'une voix sèche. Je ne veux rien entendre._

 _Il n'arrive même pas à la regarder dans les yeux, étant tellement dégouté par son comportement._

 _— Mais..._

 _— Non, Clarke ! hurle-t-il. On s'embrasse, tu me dis que c'est une erreur, tu ne m'adresses presque plus la parole, tu te jettes sur moi, tu m'embrasses comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, tu me fais comprendre qu'on est clairement beaucoup plus que des amis, tu fais toutes ces choses et là, tu l'embrasses lui. Si c'est pour faire l'allumeuse avec n'importe qui, ce n'est plus la peine de me parler, explique-t-il d'un ton glacial._

 _— C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? demande-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Il sent son cœur se déchirer devant les pleurs de Clarke. Il a juste envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Bien sûr que non il ne pense pas de telles choses._

 _— Parfaitement. Tu n'es pas celle que je pensais. Tu es simplement une princesse née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et qui croit pouvoir faire du mal aux gens parce qu'elle n'a plus ses parents pour la raisonner. Tu ne te rend pas compte que tu détruis tout autour de toi ? Tous ceux qui ont le malheur de t'approcher finissent par souffrir ou par mourir, dit-il de la manière la plus blessante possible._

 _Clarke s'approche de lui et lui lance son poing dans la figure le plus fortement possible. Sa vue se brouille tellement ses larmes sont nombreuses, elle finit par ne presque plus rien voir._

 _— Je te déteste ! vocifère-t-elle d'une voix sanglotante._

 _Bellamy est encore sonné par le coup qu'elle vient de lui donner, se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Elle ne pourra pas le détester autant qu'il se déteste._

 _— Clarke..._

 _— Quoi ? Tu es désolé ? demande-t-elle. C'est trop tard Bellamy. Tu ne te rend vraiment compte de rien ? Je suis amoureuse de toi ! hurle-t-elle alors que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour jouer, j'ai fais ça parce que je t'aime. Mais maintenant je te hais plus que tout. Bravo, ironise-t-elle. Tu as réussi à tout gâcher._

 _Bellamy se précipite vers elle et appuie ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs larmes se mélangeant les unes aux autres. Il décolle ses lèvres et pose son front contre le sien._

 _— Je... commence-t-il._

 _— Non, ne dit rien, dit-elle en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. C'est terminé, explique-t-elle avant de monter à toute vitesse les escaliers._

 _Bellamy l'entend claquer la porte et perçoit ses pleurs jusque dans le salon. Il sent ses jambes devenir tremblantes et s'installe donc sur le canapé. Il n'en revient pas. Il a tout foutu en l'air, comme d'habitude. Un déferlement de colère contre lui-même, de tristesse et de pleins d'autres ressentiments montent en lui. Il se lève d'un seul coup et attrape le vase posé devant lui qu'il jette de toutes ses forces à travers le salon. L'objet vient se fracasser contre le mur dans un énorme bruit. Il prend toutes sortes de choses, à vrai dire il ne fait même pas attention et les balance dans la maison. Ça ne marche pas, ça ne le défoule pas, au lieu de ça il sent ses larmes revenir et dévaler ses joues à nouveau._

 _Elle est amoureuse de lui et il vient de lui briser le cœur en mille morceaux. Il lui a dit des choses tellement blessantes qu'il n'est même pas sûr de se le pardonner un jour. Il l'avait. Il avait Clarke, il avait cette relation parfaite. Tout est finit désormais._

* * *

— Elle a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, dit-il à sa sœur, ne se rendant toujours pas réellement compte.

Celle-ci soupire et secoue la tête.

— Mais bien sûr qu'elle t'aime Bell ! Tu es vraiment aveugle, c'est pas possible, déclare-t-elle, désespérée par son comportement.

— Mais je suis fou amoureux d'elle ! crie-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les yeux rouges. C'est pour ça que j'ai pété un câble quand je l'ai vue avec ce mec, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je lui ai balancé des choses impardonnables, dit-il alors que ses larmes coulent de plus belle.

Octavia se rend compte de la profonde tristesse de son frère. Mais elle réalise surtout son amour pour Clarke dont elle n'était absolument pas au courant. Elle jette ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy, se sentant vraiment mal lorsqu'elle l'entend éclater en sanglot. Il pleure vraiment très rarement, les seules fois où elle l'a vu être aussi triste, c'était lors de la mort de leurs parents.

* * *

Wells toque à la porte de Clarke mais n'entend pas de réponses. Il ne fait pas attention et entre dans la pièce, avançant à pas de loup avant d'apercevoir sa meilleure amie allongée sur son lit, le visage baigné de larmes et les yeux vides. Il se couche à ses côtés et positionne sa tête au même niveau que la sienne tout en sachant que sa présence l'aide.

— Je le hais, déclare-t-elle d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

— Tu l'aimes, corrige-t-il.

— Je le hais quand même.

Wells pose sa main sur son dos et la caresse pour la réconforter.

— Il y a deux heures on était en train de s'embrasser et puis là... déclare-t-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase à cause de ses pleurs.

Son meilleur ami met ses bras autour de son corps et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

— Il a dit que tous ceux qui m'approchent finissent par souffrir ou par mourir, explique-t-elle. Il a raison.

— Non Clarke, arrête. Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Murphy, Harper et moi allons tous très bien, dit-il.

Clarke laisse échapper un sourire triste entre deux crises de larmes.

— Attend, lance Wells. Vous vous êtes embrassés ? demande-t-il, très surpris.

Elle le regarde et lève les yeux au ciel.

— Désolé... dit-il.

Clarke pose sa tête contre son torse et l'entoure de ses bras.

— La première fois c'était il y a pratiquement deux semaines, commence-t-elle. Puis je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, alors que je ne le pensais absolument pas. Mais l'ennui c'est qu'il m'a déclaré la même chose, explique-t-elle. Et ce soir, sur le toit du bar... Je lui ai carrément sauté dessus, c'est devenu un peu... Chaud.

— Tu n'as quand même pas couché avec Bellamy là-haut ? questionne-t-il.

Clarke se met à rire et secoue la tête.

— Non, mais si Octavia n'était pas intervenue, je ne te promets rien.

— Dégueulasse.

Elle perd peu à peu son petit sourire et se sent triste, très triste.

— Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça Wells, dit-elle en levant le regard vers lui. Dès qu'il me touche, mon corps entier s'enflamme et je ne te parle même pas de mon cœur qui bat la chamade à chaque fois que je le vois, se confie-t-elle. Mais, tu me connais. Est-ce que je suis réellement le genre fille à faire l'amour avec quelqu'un sur un toit ? demande-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

— Pas vraiment, répond-t-il. Clarke, poursuit-il quelques secondes plus tard. Il te fait devenir quelqu'un de plus spontané, de moins prude, c'est une bonne chose.

Wells a raison, il la fait devenir quelqu'un de beaucoup plus instinctif, elle réfléchit moins et agit désormais. Elle lui a déclaré sa flamme sans y avoir pensé pendant un long moment avant, ce qu'elle aurait été incapable de faire il y a quelques temps. Et dans le sens inverse, Clarke le fait devenir quelqu'un de plus affectueux et tolérant. Ils sont bons l'un pour l'autre. C'est comme si une parcelle de Bellamy avait quitté son corps pour s'agripper à celui de Clarke, et vise versa.

— Si je n'avais pas embrassé Finn, rien de tout ça ne ce serait passé...

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit immédiatement Wells.

* * *

 _I peu près une heure..._

 _Clarke est aux anges. Elle vient d'embrasser l'homme dont elle est amoureuse. C'était magique. Elle sort de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un toquer à la porte. C'est sans doute Bellamy qui a oublié ses clés. Elle descend les escaliers à toute vitesse et n'a toujours pas perdu ce sourire plaqué sur son visage depuis tout à l'heure._

 _— Tu as encore oublié tes... dit-elle en ouvrant la porte._

 _Elle retrouve un visage neutre lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Finn._

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment sais-tu où j'habite ?_

 _Celui-ci entre à l'intérieur sans y être invité et elle remarque immédiatement l'odeur forte d'alcool émaner de lui._

 _— Entre, je t'en prie, murmure-t-elle ironiquement._

 _Elle s'avance vers lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés._

 _— J'ai mes sources, répond-t-il mystérieusement._

 _Clarke lève les yeux au ciel devant son attitude ridicule._

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle sèchement._

 _Il s'approche d'elle et appuie fortement ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle se débat. Mais les bras de Finn la maintiennent contre lui. Elle commence tout d'un coup à avoir peur de ce qui pourrait se passer et sent de l'angoisse monter en elle._

 _Clarke est soulagée de voir Bellamy débarquer dans le salon. Finn s'éloigne d'elle tandis qu'elle lui ordonne de s'en aller. L'air énervé de Bellamy lui saute aux yeux._

 _— Bellamy, je peux tout t'expliquer... débute-t-elle._

* * *

Wells écoute toute l'histoire avec attention et la serre encore plus fort contre lui.

— Il faut que tu lui expliques, murmure-t-il.

Clarke secoue la tête.

— Il m'a fait trop de mal, explique-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Wells ne dit rien et se contente de réconforter sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Bellamy essaie de se calmer dans les bras de sa sœur mais se sent terriblement coupable. Il se rend alors compte d'une chose comme si un poids s'abattait sur lui, la réalité sans doute.

— Je l'ai perdue.

* * *

 _Comment passer d'une joie intense à une tristesse profonde aka le seizième chapitre de Tout quitter pour tout changer x)_

 _Vous êtes obligés de me dire de ce que vous avez pensé de la scène sur le toit et de la dispute ! Vous êtes aussi obligés de me laisser des tonnes de reviews pour me motiver pour mon brevet blanc de demain. Je sais, le chantage, c'est mal._

 _À très vite, et ne vous inquiétez pas, Clarke ne restera pas énervée contre Bell très longtemps :)_

 _— Lucie._


	18. Chapitre 17

_HEY !_

 _Je suis super contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a autant plu ! Celui-ci est un peu moins joyeux mais je me rattrape avec les suivants._

MaBellarke _: Finn, net ? Pas vraiment non. Exactement, même plus de trois pas dans ce cas là. Mais oui ça va s'arranger, pas d'inquiétude ! Je me suis pas mal débrouillée au brevet blanc, je vous dirai mes notes quand je les aurai :)_

Bellarke-princesse _: Merci, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira même s'il n'est pas beaucoup plus joyeux... Désolée !_

Sarah _: Merci ça me fait très plaisir que cette scène t'ai plue, j'y ai vraiment passé du temps !_

Diana _: Et voici la suite :)_

 _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVII**

« Tout peut changer, en un instant »

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis la dispute entre Bellamy et Clarke. Cette dernière ne lui a pas adressé un mot depuis cette fameuse journée, mis à part des banalités du genre « Passe moi le sel » ou « Tu veux de la salade ? », mais rien de plus. Elle est encore très remontée contre lui et ses insultes lui sont restées en travers de la gorge. Bien sûr qu'il lui manque plus que tout, elle aimerait tellement qu'il ne se soit rien passé, elle voudrait que Finn ne soit pas venu ce soir là, elle aurait adoré que Bellamy lui ai laissé la possibilité de s'expliquer, mais ce qu'elle désire par dessus tout, c'est de retrouver son ami. C'est comme s'il avait laissé un trou béant dans son cœur, et elle ne sait absolument pas comment le réparer.

L'absence de Bellamy se fait sentir tous les jours, elle a besoin de le toucher, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de l'embrasser, d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes, de lui parler, de se confier à lui, de rire à ses côtés. Il lui est indispensable désormais, elle a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer sans lui.

Le vide qu'elle éprouve à chaque fois qu'elle plaisante avec ses amis et se retourne pour voir si il rit aussi mais qu'il n'est pas là. Lorsque qu'elle est heureuse, elle pense à lui et tout ce bonheur retombe aussitôt. L'envie de se blottir contre lui à chaque fois qu'elle le voit est si forte... Mais lorsqu'on lui demande si ça va, au lieu de répondre que non, que c'est insoutenable de vivre sans lui, elle hoche la tête et répond que oui, tout va bien.

Elle espérait que le fait de s'éloigner allait la détacher de lui, qu'elle ne serait plus dépendante de lui, qu'elle allait se sentir soulagée et libérée. Mais c'est complètement l'inverse, elle a la sensation de tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui à chaque minute qui s'écoule, elle est heureuse lorsqu'il l'est, elle est triste dès qu'elle constate qu'il ne va pas bien, elle est l'esclave de ses émotions.

Mais dès qu'elle réfléchit à ce qu'il lui a dit, tout cet amour se métamorphose en haine et elle n'a pas envie de faire le moindre effort et encore moins de lui adresser la parole. Aux moments où elle est dans cet état d'esprit, lorsque son regard se dirige vers lui et constate un quelconque amusement, un élan de colère monte en elle. Un soulagement s'empare d'elle, comme si la roue tournait à chaque fois où il semble attristé.

Dit comme ça, cela parait plutôt égoïste et méchant mais Clarke n'y peut rien. Elle avait confiance en lui et il l'a trahie, il lui a brisé le cœur en milliards de morceaux. Elle lui a avoué son amour pour lui, elle lui a tout dit malgré le couteau qu'il lui a planté dans le dos.

Le pire dans tout cela c'est le changement de situation en quelques minutes. C'est vrai, elle lui saute littéralement dessus et l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait et une heure plus tard elle se retrouve en larmes, se faisant insulter par une des personnes qu'elle aime le plus.

Ça fait réfléchir. Entre la mort d'Abby si soudaine et _ça_ , Clarke se rend compte qu'absolument tout peut arriver. Votre pouvez avoir tout ce que vous voulez à un moment et l'instant d'après, plus rien. Vous pouvez être en plein rêve avec la personne dont vous êtes amoureux et la détester la minute qui suit. C'est incroyable que de tels bouleversements de situation se produisent tous les jours, à chaque instant.

* * *

Bellamy est assis à son bureau, dans le commissariat de police. C'est une journée relativement tranquille aujourd'hui, alors il rumine dans son coin en remplissant de la paperasse. Il fait d'assez longues journées ces derniers temps et parfois des heures supplémentaires étant donné qu'il veut éviter d'être inactif comme maintenant. Car lorsqu'il ne fait rien, il pense à Clarke. Il ressasse les évènements passés, repense à ses erreurs, car il ne fait que ça ces derniers temps. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se détester et de culpabiliser vis à vis de Clarke. Quel genre d'être humain balance de telles choses à la personne qu'il aime ? Pas quelqu'un de bien en tout cas.

Cette fille mérite clairement mieux qu'un mec instable et blessant tel que lui. Elle devrait être avec quelqu'un de généreux, sur qui on peut compter. Il devrait s'éloigner et la laisser vivre sa vie. Elle serait tellement mieux s'il n'était pas là...

Bellamy retourne à la réalité lorsqu'il entend un énorme bruit avant de voir durant l'espace d'une seconde une puissante lumière l'aveuglant presque. Différentes images défilent alors dans son esprit, Octavia, ses parents, Wells et Clarke. Toutes ses erreurs, ses peines et ses joies affluent en lui, il n'a pas le temps de ressentir une éventuelle peur que ses paupières se ferment sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

Tout peut changer, en un instant.

* * *

Clarke sursaute lorsque son téléphone se met à sonner, s'étant assoupie. Elle attrape son portable et constate que c'est Octavia avant de le coller à son oreille.

— O, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison, je faisais vraiment un rêve génial et... plaisante-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse et encore ensommeillée.

— Clarke, commence-t-elle d'une voix sanglotante. C'est... c'est... bafouille-t-elle en paniquant. C'est Bellamy.

Elle ferme les yeux et sent les battements de son cœur devenir de plus en plus rapides.

— Il a eu un accident, il est à l'hôpital, explique Octavia en reniflant.

— J'arrive tout de suite.

Clarke part en catastrophe de chez elle et se retrouve devant l'hôpital à peine cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'il faut normalement une dizaine de minutes pour s'y rendre. Ses jambes courent toutes seules jusqu'au bâtiment. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'y a pas mis les pieds, depuis la mort de sa mère en fait, ils ont été très compréhensifs. Son corps tout entier se met à trembler et une boule se forme dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçoit Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln.

— Qu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle à peine arrivée.

Sa meilleure amie lève ses yeux mouillés vers elle et ouvre la bouche mais éclate en sanglot.

— Une voiture a foncé dans le poste de police et le bureau de Bellamy était à l'extrémité du bâtiment, explique-t-il tout en consolant sa petite amie. Ce qui fait qu'elle l'a renversé presque directement, termine-t-il la voix tremblante.

Clarke s'installe à côté d'Octavia et caresse le dos de celle-ci.

— Et... Il est où ? demande-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

— Au bloc, répond son amie.

Clarke acquiesce et se lève, cherchant une tête familière pour lui demander plus d'informations. Ses yeux distinguent malgré les nombreuses larmes une de ses collègues. Elle sent l'air lui manquer lorsque Lexa lui annonce que les blessures de Bellamy sont extrêmement graves, en effet il souffre d'une importante hémorragie interne. Le corps de Clarke retombe mollement sur le siège dans la salle d'attente.

Ce n'est pas possible, pas lui, pas Bellamy. Elle a été odieuse avec lui ces trois derniers mois, lui ayant très clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Mais s'il meurt, elle se détestera toute sa vie pour lui avoir fait endurer ça.

* * *

 _Il y a trois mois..._

 _Clarke repose son pinceau, elle n'a absolument aucune inspiration. C'est comme si Bellamy lui avait enlevé toute sa créativité, elle se sent vide ce qui la fait être encore plus en colère contre lui. Il lui a tout pris, absolument tout._

 _— Clarke..._

 _L'intéressée lève la tête et constate qu'il s'agit de Bellamy. Elle n'a absolument pas envie d'entendre ses excuses._

 _— Ce n'est pas le moment, le prévient-elle._

 _Il ignore sa remarque et s'approche d'elle._

 _— Écoute, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, je suis vraiment..._

 _Les yeux noirs de colère, Clarke adresse un regard glacial à Bellamy._

 _— Tu es désolé ? demande-t-elle en riant faussement. Bah dans ce cas tout est arrangé, tu vas pouvoir recommencer à me tripoter sur le toit ! hurle-t-elle ironiquement._

 _Il baisse les yeux et se sent honteux de ce qu'il a fait._

 _— Le problème Bellamy, dit-elle en retrouvant une contenance, ce n'est pas les insultes, ça je peux encaisser. Le fond du problème c'est que ça venait de toi, poursuit-elle en sentant sa vue se brouiller. Toi, à qui je faisais confiance les yeux fermés, toi l'homme que j'aime, termine-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

 _Bellamy lève le regard vers elle. Son cœur lui crie de lui dire qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle mais sa raison lui dit de la laisser partir. Il s'approche_ _dangereusement d'elle et appose ses lèvres contre son front. Il les laisse quelques secondes, se disant que c'est sans doute la dernière fois._

 _— Je suis vraiment désolé Clarke, susurre-t-il à son oreille avant de s'en aller._

* * *

Ses larmes redoublent d'intensité et coulent sur ses joues sans ménagement. Toute sorte de haine ou de colère contre lui quitte alors son corps pour laisser place à de la peur. Cette crainte de le perdre à tout jamais sans avoir pu le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras ou goûter à la saveur de ses lèvres. Elle a l'impression que cette partie d'elle qui appartient totalement à lui est en train de disparaître sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. C'est l'impuissance qui la fait le plus souffrir.

— Comment va-t-il ?

Clarke tourne la tête et aperçoit Wells. Elle essaie de parler mais éclate en sanglot.

— Il est en train d'être opéré, informe Octavia en essayant de calmer son amie.

Il s'installe à côté de Clarke alors que celle-ci pose sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'était pas retournée dans un hôpital depuis la mort d'Abby et le fait que ça soit pour voir Bellamy dans cet état n'aide absolument pas. Elle essaie de se calmer et de canaliser sa respiration mais c'est très compliqué lorsqu'elle est pratiquement sûre qu'elle ne le reverra plus jamais. Lui et ses plaisanteries puériles, ses sourires en coin... Même son surnom va lui manquer. S'il n'est plus là, qui la sortira de ses gonds ? Qui la poussera à dépasser ses limites comme personne d'autre que lui ne l'a jamais fait ? Personne. Elle sera complètement perdue s'il n'est plus à ses côtés, elle a besoin de lui.

— Je lui ai dit que je le détestais, murmure-t-elle. Mais je l'aime.

Wells la serre encore plus contre lui.

— Il va s'en sortir Clarke.

Elle aimerait tellement y croire.

* * *

 _Il y a deux mois et demi..._

 _Bellamy observe Wells s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier n'est pas en colère contre son frère, il sait très bien qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit. Il comprend son côté impulsif qui fait de lui qui il est._

 _— Bellamy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclare Wells d'une voix grave._

Ses sourcils se froncent devant le ton sérieux pris par son frère.

 _— Ce n'est pas Clarke qui a embrassé Finn._

 _Bellamy se redresse et écoute l'histoire du début à la fin. Il se rend alors compte que s'il n'était pas intervenu, ce type serait certainement allé plus loin avec elle, avec ou sans son consentement._

 _Son corps se lève tout seul du canapé, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et file tout droit jusqu'à sa voiture. Il se retrouve devant l'Arche quelques minutes plus tard en pensant et espérant que Finn se trouve dans le bâtiment. Bellamy a eu raison car ses yeux sont tout de suite attirés par lui, en train de siroter tranquillement son verre. Son poing vient se fracasser contre sa mâchoire dans un bruit sourd. Lorsque Finn tombe du siège et se retrouve allongé par terre, Bellamy le surplombe et continue de le frapper, comme si sa main exécutait le mouvement toute seule. Il ne contrôle rien, c'est plus fort que lui. Quelqu'un_ _le tire alors en arrière et il se laisse faire. Finn étant à terre, en sang._

 _— Bell, c'est un bar ici pas un ring de boxe, lance Miller en se plaçant devant lui._

 _— Ouais, je suis désolé... Je... J'y vais, bafouille-t-il avant de remonter dans sa voiture._

 _Son esprit le rattrape et se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de faire. Il était comme dans un état second, son poing le frappait comme si c'était automatique. C'est à cause de cette ordure que tout cela s'est produit. S'il n'était pas rentré il aurait... Bellamy préfère ne pas y penser et démarre la voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il pousse la porte, il aperçoit Clarke, assise sur le canapé. Elle ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Ses yeux se baissent et il remarque quelques gouttes de sang par terre avant de se rendre compte qu'elles proviennent de sa main._

 _— Oh, merde, dit-il avant de foncer dans la cuisine._

 _Clarke se lève du canapé et se précipite au même endroit._ _L'état du poing de Bellamy lui saute aux yeux, elle saisit sa main et_ _attrape ensuite une poche de glace qu'elle appuie sur la plaie._ _Ils se retrouvent assis sur le canapé, quelques minutes plus tard, ne sachant pas si elle a raison de faire cela. Elle enroule le bandage qu'elle a été cherché autour de sa main._

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demande-t-elle._

Sa mâchoire contractée et son air tendu en disent long.

 _— Bellamy ? insiste-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui._

 _— Je suis allé voir Finn, explique-t-il._

 _Un soupire s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'elle sert un peu plus le pansement. Par réflexe, il pose sa main valide sur celle de Clarke._

 _— Désolé, murmure-t-il en la retirant._

 _Clarke termine le bandage et se tourne vers lui._

 _— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé le voir ? questionne-t-elle._

 _— Si je n'étais pas arrivé il t'aurait violée Clarke... dit-il en sentant un excès de colère monter en lui._

Sa tête se secoue de droite à gauche dans un signe négatif.

 _— Je suis assez grande pour me défendre, riposte-t-elle._

 _— Ce n'est pas une raison, déclare-t-il en remettant une de ses mèches blonde derrière son oreille._

 _Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres par réflexe alors que son regard dérive vers sa bouche. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle fait la même chose. Il s'approche d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se touchent presque mais Clarke se recule brutalement._

 _— Tu devrais vite guérir, chuchote-t-elle avant de s'en aller._

* * *

Les yeux de Clarke s'ouvrent lentement alors qu'elle met quelques secondes pour reconstituer les évènements. Son angoisse monte lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est dans un hôpital et est encore plus effrayée quand elle se remémore qu'il s'agit de Bellamy. Au moment où elle aperçoit qu'il n'y a plus personne à côté d'elle, sa peur s'accentue encore. Mais où sont passés Octavia, Wells et Lincoln ? Elle commence à courir partout dans les couloirs en criant leurs noms jusqu'à arriver devant une pièce où elle les aperçoit. Un énorme soulagement s'empare d'elle quand elle remarque qu'il s'agit de la chambre de Bellamy. Son apaisement est de courte durée dès lors qu'elle voit qu'il n'est pas réveillé.

Étant médecin, ce genre de chose ne la dérange absolument pas. Mais là, c'est différent étant donné qu'il s'agit de Bellamy et non d'un de ses patients. C'est très étrange de le voir dans cette situation. Elle n'est pas habituée à le voir dans un tel état, il est toujours plein de vie, toujours joyeux. Mis à part pendant ces derniers mois, à cause d'elle.

Clarke se rapproche du lit et attrape sa main avant de poser le menton sur celle-ci. Ses larmes coulent alors qu'elle se met à espérer de toutes ses forces qu'il ouvre les yeux.

— Il va se réveiller, affirme Octavia.

Clarke lève son regard trempé vers elle.

— Je lui ai dit des choses horribles, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Octavia pose sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute.

* * *

Deux à trois heures plus tard, Clarke est toujours au même endroit, assise à côté de son lit, sa main dans la sienne. Octavia, Wells et Lincoln sont partis à la cafétéria et ont insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec eux, ce qu'elle a immédiatement refusé, elle ne peut pas l'abandonner.

— Bellamy... débute-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi dure avec toi pendant tout ce temps.

Elle marque une courte pause et dépose un baiser sur leurs mains unies.

— Ça m'a blessée tout ce que tu m'as dit, explique-t-elle. Mais ce qui me blesse le plus, c'est de te détester. J'ai besoin de toi Bellamy, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, déclare-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Si tu as besoin d'un pardon, je te le donne, tu es pardonné. Mais je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas.

Clarke n'en peut plus et se met à pleurer, elle a tellement peur. Elle laisse tomber sa tête sur le lit et essaie de se calmer, sans grand succès.

— Je serais toujours là princesse, murmure-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Elle se redresse d'un grand coup et sent son cœur se gonfler de soulagement et de joie. Les coins de ses lèvres se redressent tout seuls alors qu'elle l'observe attentivement. Il lui essuie ses larmes avec son pouce et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle lui caresse le front et pose ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Vous pouvez être au plus bas à un moment et l'instant d'après être comblé de bonheur. _Tout peut changer, en un instant._

* * *

 _Alors ? Dites moi tout !_

 _Je vous l'accorde, Clarke ne l'a pas détesté très longtemps mais j'ai plusieurs raisons : il s'est écoulé trois mois, il a faillit mourir, elle est complètement raide dingue de lui et c'est quand même Bellamy Blake ! L'incroyable, l'époustouflant, le magnifique Bellamy Blake (groupie bonjour)_

 _Concernant Octavia, ça peut paraître un peu ridicule que ça soit elle qui réconforte Clarke et pas l'inverse mais je m'en suis rendue compte après l'avoir écrit et je vous avoue que j'avais un peu la flemme de recommencer..._

 _Mais pour me rattraper, le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus centré sur elle. Sur ce qu'elle pense de la relation Bellamy/Clarke en particulier._

 _J'ai hâte de vous montrer cela, en attendant laissez moi des tas de reviews, vous savez que j'adore ça ! :)_

 _— Lucie._


	19. Chapitre 18

_HEY !_

 _Mais c'est que je commence à être régulière dans la publication de mes chapitres ! Pour ceux qui regardent la saison 4 de The 100, si je vous dis épisode 6, vers la fin et une énorme déception pour ceux qui ship Bellarke, vous voyez de quoi je parle ? Bref, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre, en plus il faut attendre un mois pour voir l'épisode 9 ce qui n'arrange rien x)_

 _Bref, cette fiction est là pour vous consoler, je compatis._

Bellarke-princesse _: Merci beaucoup !_

sleepycame _: Exactement, merci c'est gentil :)_

 _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVIII**

« Sans toi, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens »

Lorsque l'eau froide atteint ses lèvres, Octavia est tout de suite moins angoissée. Le liquide continue son chemin jusqu'à atteindre sa gorge ce qui la rafraîchit instantanément. Les crises d'anxiété, les réveils en pleine nuit et la fatigue décuplée font désormais partie de son quotidien. Ces symptômes sont apparus à partir de l'hospitalisation de Bellamy, depuis ce jour-là, la peur s'est installée en elle et il n'y a pas moyen de la déloger. Mais ces nombreux cauchemars où son frère succombe à ses blessures, où Clarke n'est plus qu'une épave, où elle se retrouve totalement seule sont sûrement ce qui la terrifie le plus.

Vivre sans Bellamy est insoutenable et tout simplement impossible à son sens. C'est _toujours_ lui qu'elle appelle lors des petits problèmes du quotidien, il est _toujours_ à l'écoute et sait tout de suite lorsque sa petite sœur ne va pas, son côté protecteur _toujours_ aussi présent même après tant d'années, ses blagues qui détendent _toujours_ l'atmosphère. Il sera _toujours_ son grand frère. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont eues à traverser, l'honnêteté sera toujours la clé de leur relation.

* * *

 _Il y a quelques jours..._

 _C'est avec la boule au ventre qu'Octavia s'aventure à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital dans une démarche peu assurée. Au moment où elle arrive à proximité de la chambre de son frère, elle sent son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle essaie de se convaincre qu'il va bien. C'est la même chose tous les jours lorsqu'elle lui rend visite, elle a horriblement peur qu'il ne se trouve pas dans son lit et qu'on vienne lui annoncer qu'il n'a pas survécu. Cette idée la hante constamment. Quelques minutes plus tard et son courage récupéré, Octavia remarque avec soulagement que son frère est toujours en vie._

 _Elle s'aperçoit également que Clarke n'est pas à ses côtés, ce qui est exceptionnel. Elle passe ses journées et ses nuits à son chevet et ne le quitte pas des yeux. Elle trouvait ce comportement adorable au début mais avec le temps, elle commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Bellamy et Clarke. L'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre est beau, rare et passionnel, elle en est consciente. Le problème est que elle ne veut pas perdre sa meilleure amie et encore moins son grand frère à cause d'une rupture éventuelle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne croit pas en leur couple, néanmoins ils passent leurs journées à se disputer, à se chercher et ne savent pas réellement ce qu'ils veulent. Elle a le devoir de faire part de ses doutes à Bellamy._

 _— Hey, O, lance-t-il d'une voix faible et enrouée._

 _Elle s'approche de lui et dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur son front avant de s'installer sur le siège à côté de son lit. Le discours ou le sermon qu'elle s'apprête à lui déclarer vont avoir l'effet d'une bombe pour lui et vont influencer ses décisions pour les mois, voire les années à venir. Ce moment va sans doute changer la vie de son frère. Son acte est soit la meilleure des choses à faire pour éviter le mal éventuel qu'ils pourraient s'infliger l'un à l'autre, soit incroyablement égoïste._

 _— Bell... débute-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée tout en évitant son regard. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de facile. Tu ne dois pas m'interrompre et m'écouter jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? demande-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux._

 _Bellamy hoche presque automatiquement la tête alors que l'anxiété fait peu à peu son apparition. Sa petite sœur est rarement aussi sérieuse._

 _— Tu es totalement fou amoureux de Clarke. Ton amour pour elle est utopique, magique, sincère et fascinant ce qui est unique voire carrément miraculeux dans ton cas, dit-elle alors qu'il continue d'acquiescer. Vous êtes bons l'un pour l'autre, tu lui apportes plus de spontanéité et elle te rend plus tolérant. C'est comme si une partie de toi s'était accrochée à elle et inversement, explique-t-elle en tournant autour du pot. Elle mérite cet amour après toutes les tuiles qui lui sont tombées dessus et toi aussi. Elle marque une courte pause en attrapant la main de son frère. Mais Bellamy, poursuit-elle, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de stable et tu le sais très bien. Et puis Clarke rêve de la relation durable, du mec parfait, de la grande maison et de tout un tas d'enfants. Je sais que tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur mais parfois, malheureusement l'amour de suffit pas. Octavia doit se forcer à poursuivre lorsqu'elle constate les yeux légèrement brillants de son frère. Je ne veux en aucun cas perdre ma meilleure amie, j'ai besoin d'elle. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai peur de te perdre toi Bell, chaque jour lorsque je viens te voir je supplie le ciel ou je-ne-sais-quoi que tu sois encore en vie, que tu tiennes une journée de plus. Sans toi, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, et je sais que tu ne survivrais pas à une rupture avec Clarke. Tu ne serais plus jamais le même. Je sais que c'est sans doute la chose la plus égoïste que je n'ai jamais dite de ma vie mais je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi, termine-t-elle alors que ses joues sont trempées et que ses yeux baignent dans ses larmes._

 _Bellamy essaie tant bien que mal de réconforter sa petite sœur. Mais, comment rester de marbre lorsqu'il doit couper les ponts avec la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée ?_

* * *

Faire sa valise n'est décidément pas quelque chose que Wells apprécie. C'est sans arrêt le même scénario : ses habits sont mal pliés, ce qui l'énerve, il est donc encore moins minutieux, ses vêtements finissent roulés en boule et rien ne rentre. Résultat, il doit tout recommencer ce qui lui prend des heures.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Wells reconnaît immédiatement la voix chantante d'Octavia. Partir comme un voleur de cette maison dans laquelle il vit depuis plusieurs mois n'est vraiment pas son but mais il se sent de trop ici désormais. On ne peut pas dire que Clarke se soit remise de la mort d'Abby car c'est tout à fait impossible de se rétablir complètement du décès d'un proche mais Bellamy sera toujours présent pour elle. D'ailleurs, s'il y a quelqu'un pour qui il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, c'est bien lui. Survire à de telles blessures témoigne de sa force et de son envie de vivre.

— Je m'en vais, explique-t-il en bouclant son sac.

Appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et l'air grave, Octavia trouve qu'il a choisi le pire moment pour partir.

— Hors de question, conteste-t-elle en attrapant son paquetage.

Wells laisse échapper un éclat de rire devant sa réaction démesurée. Si on se fiait à son attitude, on pourrait facilement croire qu'il habite ici depuis des années alors que ça fait quatre mois qu'il squatte le canapé.

— Clarke va bien. Bellamy va bien. Tu vas bien. Tout le monde va bien, donc je m'en...

— Non ! vocifère-t-elle en le coupant. Clarke est toujours fragile. Bellamy est à l'hôpital. Et moi je... J'ai un truc à te dire, déclare-t-elle d'une petite voix tout en serrant le bagage contre elle.

Avoir besoin de vider son sac est un sentiment que Wells comprend mieux que personne, et c'est visiblement ce dont elle a besoin. Dans un silence, il s'installe sur son lit, attendant qu'elle se confie à lui.

— J'ai fait quelque chose, explique-t-elle comme si elle en avait honte. Je ne sais pas si c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire ou bien si c'était totalement l'inverse.

Il écoute attentivement les paroles d'Octavia, il a besoin d'en savoir plus.

— Et c'est quoi cette chose ? questionne-t-il alors qu'elle maintient toujours le sac collé contre sa poitrine telle une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle hésite quelques secondes, ouvre sa bouche, la referme, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui expliquer. Plus les jours passent et plus la voix dans sa tête la persuadant qu'elle a ruiné la vie de son frère devient forte, au point que cela devienne son principal sujet de préoccupation.

La nécessité de se confier prend le dessus, elle finit par tout lui dévoiler. La manière dont elle a abordé le sujet avec Bellamy, ses peurs, ses doutes, tout. L'expression de Wells qui était au début pleine d'empathie change du tout au tout à partir du moment où elle lui dit explicitement sa demande envers Bellamy, son visage est désormais déformé par la surprise et le désespoir.

— Tu... C'est...

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Wells se contente de secouer la tête dans un signe de découragement.

— J'ai compris, lance Octavia d'une voix sèche en se levant. Je suis vraiment abominable d'avoir détruit la plus belle histoire d'amour que l'on ai jamais connus, blablabla, j'ai saisi, ajoute-t-elle, blessée par le comportement du jeune homme.

Dans un soupir, Wells la rattrape en trottinant.

— Je comprends pourquoi tu as agi de cette manière, explique-t-il alors qu'elle fait mine de ne pas l'écouter. Mais, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils seraient encore plus malheureux sans n'avoir rien tenté, en ayant des regrets ? Il croise les bras et continue son raisonnement. Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il va se passer, peut-être qu'ils vont se marier, avoir des tas d'enfants et vivre heureux comme dans les contes de fée, dit-il ironiquement. Peut-être qu'ils se feront souffrir et que ça ne marchera pas entre eux. Seulement, personne ne peut le savoir ! Tu ne le perdras pas Octavia, ni Clarke, ni moi. Ils ont droit à leur dose de bonheur après toutes les atrocités qu'ils ont vécu.

Tout ça, elle le sait. Cette voix qui lui dit sans cesse que c'était un mauvais choix lui répète continuellement le même discours. Sa peur ne disparaît pas pour autant.

— Oh allez, O... essaie-t-il en tendant ses bras.

Après quelques secondes de fausse hésitation et devant l'expression suppliante de Wells, elle s'approche doucement de lui avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence, à ses câlins, à ses taquineries et à ses discours remplis de sagesse qui lui étaient, soit dit en passant, assez profitables quelques fois. Ce n'est pas seulement un ami qu'elle a gagné, c'est un frère.

* * *

Le café est la seule chose qui la fait tenir sur ses jambes. Clarke est épuisée à force de faire la navette entre la chambre de Bellamy, la cafétéria et la maison. Le quitter des yeux lui paraît totalement impensable et hors de question. Elle porte le gobelet à ses lèvres et savoure la chaleur du liquide qui traverse son œsophage.

Étrangement, le fait d'être aussi fatiguée et de passer ses journées à l'hôpital lui rappelle de bons souvenirs comme ses gardes de nuit où elle enchaînait plusieurs opérations, elle se sentait tellement... vivante. Faire attention à chaque détail, être vive, réactive et surtout très rapide lui manque. Elle se surprend d'avoir ce genre de pensées étant donné que le décès de sa mère lui avait coupé toute convoitise de devenir chirurgien un jour. Mais l'envie de sauver des vies, cette satisfaction au moment où elle annonce à la famille que sa mère, son père, son frère ou sa sœur a survécu, qu'ils ne devront pas affronter cette terrible épreuve est quelque chose qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Lorsqu'elle voit tout cet espoir dans leurs yeux et ensuite ce soulagement incommensurable, tous ses problèmes s'évaporent. Cette sensation lui manque. Bien sûr qu'elle reste jour et nuit à l'hôpital pour Bellamy, mais peut-être qu'une infime partie d'elle habite pratiquement dans cet endroit par envie de se souvenir de ce que ça fait, cet engouement.

Une fois le café avalé et un tant soit peu d'énergie récupérée, Clarke se dirige à nouveau vers la chambre de Bellamy. Elle s'approche de lui et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de s'assoir sur le siège vacant.

— Ça va se matin ? questionne-t-elle en remarquant qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

Sa supposition devient une certitude lorsqu'il lui lance une vague affirmation, une expression lassée, presque agacée plaquée sur le visage. Il y a bien évidemment des jours où il se montre plus grincheux que d'autres, mais son côté blagueur reprend rapidement le dessus et ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, elle sent qu'il y a réellement un problème.

— Tu es sûr ? demande-t-elle en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

— Si je te le dis, réplique-t-il sèchement.

Elle essaie de faire abstraction de sa mauvaise humeur et se contente de ne pas répondre. Le silence règne dans la pièce et se met à devenir de plus en plus lourd. Au bout de cinq minutes qui semblent en être quinze, Clarke se lève et quitte la pièce, attendant jusqu'au dernier moment une quelconque réaction de la part de Bellamy, cependant, il n'en est rien. Une fois qu'elle a quitté la chambre et toute cette tension par la même occasion, une vague de solitude la traverse lorsqu'elle constate qu'il n'est que dix heures du matin et que d'habitude elle passe ses journées entières avec Bellamy. Une fin de matinée et une après-midi de libres est quelque chose qui ne lui est pas arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines.

L'isolement qu'elle éprouve se fait vite oublier au moment où elle voit les urgences de l'hôpital se remplir subitement. Elles sont rapidement inondées de brancards, de patients et de personnel médical. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle finit au milieu de toute cette agitation, les cheveux relevés, l'air concentré et son corps se dirigeant automatiquement vers quelqu'un à soigner.

— Bonjour, je suis le docteur Griffin, je vais m'occuper de vous, déclare-t-elle à une jeune femme accompagnée de son petit garçon.

Elle essaie de faire bonne figure et acquiesce en lui souriant, malgré sa souffrance plus qu'évidente, sûrement dû à sa brûlure à la jambe.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle à un interne non loin d'elle.

Il lui explique brièvement l'incendie qui s'est produit dans un hôtel près d'ici. Une fois tournée à nouveau vers sa patiente, son premier réflexe est d'examiner sa gorge afin de voir d'éventuelles traces de suie causées par la fumée. Heureusement, elle semble avoir eu de la chance car ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Quelques minutes plus tard et son bilan effectué, Clarke se tourne vers le garçon d'environ cinq ans et réitère la même opération tout en discutant avec sa mère.

— Je vais m'occuper de votre brûlure, dit-elle en désignant la blessure sur sa cuisse.

Elle attrape plusieurs instruments et enfile une paire de gants avant de commencer le débridement de la plaie. C'est un travail extrêmement minutieux, consistant à retirer les tissus morts pour éviter une possible infection.

— Essayez de penser à autre chose, conseille-t-elle à la jeune femme en remarquant ses grimaces de douleur.

Celle-ci caresse les cheveux de son fils et dépose un baiser sur son front tout en respirant du mieux qu'elle peut.

* * *

Le brouhaha des urgences se fait entendre jusque dans la chambre de Bellamy. Mais ce vacarme est loin d'égaler celui qui résonne dans sa tête depuis plusieurs heures. Les venues de Clarke et d'Octavia lui ont complètement retourné le cerveau, il y a une partie de lui, minuscule au départ mais qui ne cesse de s'agrandir, lui hurlant d'écouter sa sœur et une autre partie qui lui crie d'écouter son cœur. C'est sans doute le choix le plus dur de sa vie auquel il est confronté, il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Même s'il décidait de suivre les conseils d'Octavia, chaque contact visuel, physique ou quel qu'il soit le rendrait totalement fou. Le fait d'être distant envers elle, de faire semblant d'un tas de choses s'avère très compliqué, bien plus difficile que prévu, encore plus au moment où il la voit passer juste devant sa chambre. Ce qui le surprend en premier lieu est sa présence, il pensait qu'elle était rentrée depuis longtemps. Ensuite, il est étonné de l'apercevoir en blouse blanche, le stéthoscope autour du cou, l'air attentif. Mais ce qui le stupéfie le plus reste ce qu'il perçoit dans ses yeux : de l'euphorie. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue dans un tel état d'allégresse. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine, un océan de tristesse l'envahissant peu à peu.

* * *

 _On ne frappe pas Octavia, merci. Je sais, il y a toujours un élément perturbateur entre eux mais c'est pour que leurs "retrouvailles" soient les plus belles possibles, d'ailleurs elles sont prévues pour le chapitre prochain..._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu surtout au niveau du style d'écriture parce que je me suis vraiment appliquée et j'ai l'impression de m'être améliorée, dites moi tout !_

 _Il ne reste plus que trois ou quatre chapitres pour cette fiction (oui je sais, c'est triste) mais je réfléchis déjà à une prochaine dans l'univers de la série, donc si vous avez des idées, dites moi aussi !_

 _J'attend des tas de reviews pour ce chapitre et je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 19 plus tôt pour vous, je suis sûre qu'il va vous plaire..._

 _— Lucie._


	20. Chapitre 19

_HEY !_

 _Je vous publie ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que les autres, j'étais trop impatiente de vous le montrer !_

MaBellarke _: Merci pour cette gigantesque review ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect du discours d'Octavia lorsque je l'ai écrit et je suis d'accord sur ce que tu as dis. Mais n'en veut pas trop à Octavia, c'est assez compliqué comme situation même si ce qu'elle a dit à propos de Clarke n'était pas vraiment justifié. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

Bellarke-princesse _: Merci de poster une review à chaque chapitre, c'est très motivant !_

 _J'ai passé beaucoup de temps et j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIX**

 _« Je suis amoureux de toi »_

La brise du vent frais envahissant les poumons de Clarke la relaxe immédiatement. Un calepin sur les genoux et un stylo dans la main, elle tente difficilement de trouver l'inspiration qui se fait attendre ces temps-ci. Le rythme qu'elle avait réussi à prendre après le décès de sa mère a été bouleversé à partir du moment où Bellamy a décidé de mettre une distance entre eux à laquelle elle n'est absolument pas habituée. Tous les deux c'est tout ou rien : s'embrasser fiévreusement sur les toits ou être pratiquement des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Cette situation, aussi frustrante soit-elle, Clarke l'a déjà vécue pendant plusieurs mois qui étaient très certainement les pires de sa vie. Cependant, c'était son choix et il le respectait, il savait très bien qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour arriver à lui pardonner les atrocités qu'il avait dites. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a absolument pas la moindre idée de la raison qui pousse Bellamy à agir comme si elle était juste sa colocataire. Elle ne compte plus les multiples fois où elle a tenté de lui parler, de lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il semble la haïr à ce point, mais devant son indifférence, ses émotions prenaient le dessus et elle finissait souvent seule avec ses pensées, griffonnant sur son carnet sans avoir de réelles idées : comme maintenant. Bellamy a décidé de dresser un mur entre eux. C'est comme si les moments avec lui étaient comptés, qu'il allait s'en aller définitivement d'une seconde à l'autre et laisser le cœur de Clarke au passage.

* * *

 _Il y a plusieurs semaines..._

 _Une fois débarrassée de sa veste et de son sac, Clarke arrive à pas de loup dans le salon, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine au moment où elle aperçoit Bellamy allongé sur le canapé. Ce dernier est sorti de l'hôpital il y a peu de temps et son médecin lui a ordonné le repos complet._ _C'est sans arrêt la même histoire, elle est angoissée de rentrer chez elle, tous les soirs, c'est complètement ridicule. Son air insensible et désabusé a le don de la rendre complètement folle._

 _Sans lui accorder une parole, de peur de sa réponse sans doute, Clarke s'installe sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et pianote sur les touches de son téléphone. En entendant des grognements et des soupirs, elle lève discrètement le regard et constate le tee-shirt de Bellamy à moitié relevé et devine tout de suite sa grande difficulté à changer son pansement._

 _Une partie d'elle lui ordonne de l'aider tandis que l'autre lui indique de rester là où elle est. Poussée par des possibles explications de sa part, elle se lève subitement et s'approche de lui. Le contact physique entre ses mains froides et son ventre chaud lui envoie une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Même après tout ce temps, il se passe toujours la même chose lorsqu'elle le touche. Une fois son bandage délicatement retiré, elle laisse, malgré elle, ses doigts caresser ses abdominaux sculptés. Quelques secondes magiques plus tard, elle enlève à contrecœur sa main et s'occupe de poser le nouveau pansement. Dès lors cette tâche effectuée, elle plante ses yeux océan dans ceux cuivrés du jeune homme. Transportée par son regard, elle a la sensation d'être seule avec lui, plus rien ne compte à part ce contact, tellement rare ces derniers temps. Durant l'espace d'une ou deux minutes, ses parents sont encore en vie et Bellamy n'a jamais été blessé. Tout cela n'est pas arrivé, ils sont juste tous les deux, ensemble._

 _La réalité reprend vite le dessus au moment où il détourne le regard. Sa mère et son père sont morts et il a bel et bien eu cet accident qu'il a failli lui coûter la vie. Sans ménagement, elle replace son tee-shirt, attrape violemment son sac avant de monter à l'étage, en sentant les yeux de Bellamy à nouveau posés sur elle._

* * *

Si elle n'avait pas repris le boulot, ce vide l'aurait déjà entièrement consumée. Heureusement, les vies qu'elle sauve l'aident à ne pas sombrer dans un état de mélancolie total. L'hôpital est comme une bouffée d'air frais chaque jour. Reprendre son métier, avoir ce tel ressenti est très bénéfique et elle aimerait le partager avec quelqu'un. Le problème est que sa relation avec Bellamy est au point mort, qu'Octavia est la plupart du temps au travail ou chez Lincoln et que Wells... Wells est parti. La seule personne à qui elle pourrait faire part de tout ça n'est plus là elle non plus.

* * *

 _Il y a un mois..._

 _Une poignée de minutes après être rentrée chez elle, Clarke est complètement perdue. Suite à l'incendie qui a eu lieu, une dizaine de patients ont eu besoin de son aide et de toute son énergie ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de penser à l'attitude plus qu'étrange et énervante de Bellamy. Ses agissements de ce matin reflétaient peut-être son étouffement dû à la sur-protection de Clarke à son égard. Elle devrait le laisser respirer quelques temps, cela leur serait bénéfique à tous les deux._

 _— Clarke ? Je m'en vais._

 _La voix de Wells la sort de ses pensées._

 _— Tu vas à l'hôpital ? demande-t-elle sans se retourner. Fais attention il est plutôt d'humeur grincheuse aujourd'hui, et s'il te..._

 _— Je m'en vais, le coupe-t-il._

 _Surprise devant tant d'insistance de sa part, Clarke finit par lui faire face et aperçoit tout de suite un grand sac posé à côté de lui : il s'en va. L'espace entre eux est vite comblé alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. Ses yeux devenant de plus en plus brillants, elle essaie de ne pas craquer. Le fait de reprendre le travail, d'avoir une relation de simples colocataires avec Bellamy et de voir Wells quitter la maison lui donne l'impression d'avoir surmonté la mort d'Abby. C'est une chose dont elle est fière, le fait d'avoir touché le fond et d'avoir réussi à remonter la satisfait mais elle s'était habituée à un tas de choses qui sont en train de changer du tout au tout. En réalité, sa vie redevient la même que lorsqu'elle a emménagé ici, il y a plus de huit mois._

 _— Tu vas me manquer, murmure-t-elle dans son cou._

 _Ses lèvres déposent un baiser sur la joue de Clarke avant de s'éloigner. Son sac sur son épaule, il s'apprête à rentrer chez lui._

 _— N'oublie jamais Clarke, ajoute-t-il juste avant de fermer la porte. Vous n'êtes pas toujours d'accord. En fait, vous n'êtes jamais d'accord sur rien, vous vous bagarrez tous le temps. Et vous vous testez mutuellement. Mais en dépit de vos différences, vous avez une chose très importante en commun : vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre. *_

 _Wells sent ses lèvres se relever toutes seules face à son air encore plus perdu qu'avant, mais derrière cette expression, il sait qu'elle prépare quelque chose. Elle sait ce qu'elle va faire._

* * *

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, Bellamy n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, comme à peu près toutes les nuits. Clarke occupe la totalité de ses pensées, des doutes et des questions faisant irruption dans sa tête toutes les cinq secondes, du genre : ai-je bien fait d'écouter Octavia ? Est-ce qu'elle se sent mieux sans moi ? Crois-t-elle que je la déteste ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que je l'aime depuis des mois ?

Il y a des jours où il se dit que sa sœur a bien fait de lui ouvrir les yeux, que leur relation n'aurait jamais fonctionné, qu'ils perdaient leur temps en se faisant du mal. Mais la plupart du temps son esprit lui ordonne d'arrêter de se poser des questions, de foncer et d'aller tout lui avouer, absolument tout.

* * *

 _Quelques semaines auparavant..._

 _Une vague de tristesse envahit le corps tout entier de Bellamy alors que Wells vient de lui annoncer son départ. C'est impressionnant la place qu'il a prise en si peu de temps dans sa vie et dans son cœur. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Clarke, il ne ferait pas partie de sa vie. Il est devenu son frère à part entière._

 _— Je vais devoir te faire un sermon par contre, annonce Wells en croisant les bras._

 _— Oh non... soupire Bellamy._

 _— Octavia m'a expliqué ce qu'elle t'avait dit l'autre fois. Je m'attendais à un petit dérapage de sa part, c'est compréhensible mais toi Bell... Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! le réprimande-t-il en levant les bras._

 _— Elle a le droit de faire n'importe quoi et moi on ne me passe rien c'est ça ? demande-t-il, irrité._

 _Wells soupire d'exaspération en guise de réponse avant de s'approcher de lui._

 _— Tu vas arrêter des conneries, ordonne-t-il en coupant ses mots._

 _— C'est pas si simple, rétorque-t-il. Et si..._

 _— Arrête de te poser des questions !_

 _— Mais imagine..._

 _— Arrête de réfléchir !_

 _— Wells..._

 _— Arrête de parler !_

 _Des éclats de rire se font entendre dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard alors que les deux frères se serrent dans leurs bras pour se dire au revoir._

* * *

Un sourire vient éclairer son visage en se remémorant cette discussion avec Wells. Il sait ce qu'il va faire.

* * *

Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Une appréhension prend place à l'intérieur d'elle tandis qu'elle essaie de se calmer. Durant toute la journée, elle s'est imaginé ce moment où elle allait enfin lui avouer ce qui la ronge depuis plusieurs semaines. Des dizaines de scénarios ont pris place dans son esprit, du meilleur au plus désastreux de tous.

Après tout, elle a déjà vu pire, elle devrait y arriver. Un élan de courage la poussant presque à l'intérieur de la maison, elle se retrouve dans le salon. Devant l'expression toujours aussi indifférente de Bellamy, la colère se charge de tout à présent.

— C'est quoi ton problème ! hurle-t-elle soudainement.

Le regard dirigé vers elle et l'air surpris, Bellamy retrouve peu à peu ses esprits et semble très bien voir où elle veut en venir.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores comme ça ? demande-t-elle froidement. Je dois t'étouffer, tu en a marre de moi ? Je veux juste savoir Bellamy, supplie-t-elle alors que des larmes commencent à faire irruption dans ses yeux. Tu m'ignores depuis des semaines, tu fais comme si je n'existais pas. Tu dois vraiment me détester pour faire ça... murmure-t-elle. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, ce n'est pas toi qui va me détruire, alors maintenant tu vas me dire clairement ce qui ne vas pas parce que là je...

Bellamy la coupe en posant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux de Clarke finissent par se fermer tandis qu'elle passe ses mains autour de son cou. Leur baiser devient doux, alors qu'ils profitent de ce moment. Cela fait des mois qu'ils rêvaient de faire ça. Clarke savoure le goût des lèvres de Bellamy mais ne peut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, elle veut des explications. Ses mains posées sur son torse, elle le repousse à contrecœur.

— Bell... murmure-t-elle en baissant le regard. Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser juste pour t'amuser.

Le jeune homme s'éloigne d'elle et commence à faire les cents pas.

— C'est pas croyable ! vocifère-t-il. T'es toujours à côté de la plaque toi. Tu crois que c'était facile de ne plus te parler pendant tout ce temps ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? J'ai eu peur Clarke ! Octavia est venue me voir et m'a demandé de couper les ponts avec toi parce qu'elle était terrifiée elle aussi. Je l'ai écoutée, me persuadant qu'elle avait raison de dire que l'on avait aucun avenir. Sauf que j'ai eu tort, encore ! explique-t-il en se mettant face à elle.

Ses mains se posent presque automatiquement sur sa taille tandis qu'il plante ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je ne fais pas ça juste pour m'amuser. Je t'aime depuis des mois, même quand tu me détestais, même quand tu n'étais plus vraiment toi. Je suis amoureux de toi, princesse, déclare-t-il finalement.

Ses aveux résonnent dans les oreilles de Clarke tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère de plus belle. Elle n'arrive pas y croire, c'est comme un rêve éveillé. Ne pouvant pas patienter une seconde de plus, elle comble l'espace entre eux et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser est largement plus léger, sans tous ces doutes ou ces questionnements. Le coin des lèvres de Bellamy se relève tout seul alors qu'il approfondit davantage en caressant sa taille à travers son tee-shirt. Ses problèmes s'évanouissent les uns après les autres, un sentiment de bien-être l'enveloppe toute entière tandis qu'elle passe ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy.

Leur baiser se fait plus pressé au bout de quelques minutes, la tension commençant déjà à monter d'un cran. Les lèvres du jeune homme se frayent un passage jusqu'à la clavicule de Clarke tandis qu'elle laisse quelques gémissements sortir de sa bouche. Les mains de Bellamy s'aventurent derrière ses cuisses en les pressant un peu plus contre lui, Clarke enroule alors ses jambes autour de lui tout en le fixant avec des yeux débordant de convoitise. Ayant très bien compris à quoi tout cela invitait, Bellamy se précipite à l'étage, montant les escaliers le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, ils reprennent leurs baisers, Bellamy surplombant la jolie blonde. Clarke n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'il est en train de se produire, cela a l'air si utopique. Son énervement lui paraît tellement loin désormais. Il ne semble même plus avoir existé au moment où les lèvres de Bellamy se mettent à mordiller son cou, ce qui envoie une salve d'électricité dans tout son corps. Le tee-shirt de Bellamy finit par terre quelques secondes plus tard, rapidement suivit par celui de Clarke. Cette dernière se mord les lèvres pendant qu'il dépose des baisers le long de son décolleté. La fine bouche de Clarke s'aventure sur son torse hâlé et bien sculpté, prenant de l'assurance lorsqu'elle entend le souffle de Bellamy s'accélérer.

Peu de temps après, leurs jeans jonchent le sol tandis qu'il descend dangereusement son visage. Au départ, Clarke étouffait ses gémissements comme elle pouvait, en se mordant les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang. Mais dès lors que ses jambes deviennent totalement nues et que de réels mots n'arrivent plus à se former, ses dents se desserrent, sa tête tombe presque toute seule sur l'oreiller et ses mains se laissent naturellement aller dans les boucles foncées de Bellamy qui lui lance un regard brûlant de désir, finissant de l'achever.

Le corps de Clarke retombe mollement sur le matelas, la respiration saccadée.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquiert-t-il dans un murmure en s'appuyant sur son coude.

Le rire de Bellamy résonne contre les murs lorsqu'elle lève son pouce, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux d'ordinaire réservés sont aujourd'hui remplis d'excitation et de passion, Bellamy n'en revient pas qu'il perçoive ce genre de chose en elle et surtout pour lui. La bouche de Clarke se dépose avec fougue sur la sienne, confirmant ce qu'il a vu quelques secondes plus tôt. Cette nouvelle facette d'elle lui plaît énormément, son amour pour elle grandit à chaque instant.

Clarke inverse elle ne sait comment leurs positions et se retrouve à califourchon au dessus de Bellamy. Ce dernier se redresse et laisse ses mains se balader sur le dos de la jeune femme avant de retirer le plus doucement possible le dernier bout de tissu qui couvrait jusqu'alors sa poitrine. Ses yeux contemplent chaque parcelle de son corps, comme s'ils voulaient enregistrer tous les détails. Son visage s'avance presque automatiquement vers la peau de Clarke mais celle-ci le devance en le plaquant contre le matelas sous le regard stupéfait de Bellamy, se métamorphosant très vite en un sourire satisfait. Les lèvres de Clarke finissent à nouveau plaquées contre son torse tandis qu'elle se met à mordiller ses abdominaux. Les grognements rauques de Bellamy s'amplifient lorsque sa langue s'aventure sur son ventre. Sa bouche continue son avancée jusqu'à atterrir près de son bas-ventre. Le souffle chaud de Clarke sur sa peau et ses lèvres douces augmentent d'un cran son désir, son corps entier s'embrase sous les caresses de la jeune femme. N'en pouvant plus, il retrouve sa position d'origine, ses yeux brillant de passion se plantent dans ceux de Clarke. Le coin de ses lèvres se redresse alors qu'il prend tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes, essayant de faire passer tout son amour à travers ce baiser. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, _je te désire_. Il embrasse délicatement sa mâchoire, j _e t'aime._ Son cou est parsemé de doux baisers, _je suis amoureux de toi_.

— Moi aussi, susurre-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Le regard de Bellamy remonte automatiquement vers elle. Il a dit ça à voix haute ? Les yeux entrouverts, Clarke comprend tout de suite compte qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ses mains se placent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle continue de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Leurs baisers deviennent de plus en plus ardents, ne laissant aucun doute quant à la suite des évènements. Le dernier habit rejoint tous les autres sur le sol alors qu'ils admirent toutes les parties du corps de l'autre, mémorisant chaque centimètre de peau. Les mouvements de hanches de Clarke cognent contre le bassin de Bellamy. Il comprend tout de suite ce qu'elle désire, lui donnant immédiatement satisfaction. La sensation d'être unis à ce point les envahit de bonheur. Elle a l'impression de se sentir enfin complète avec lui, entière. Ils ne pensent bientôt plus à rien à part à leur satisfaction mutuelle et à l'amour qu'ils tentent de retranscrire à chaque geste. Bellamy attrape les poignets de Clarke avant de les plaquer au dessus de son corps ce qui augmente encore leur plaisir. Il remarque qu'elle essaie d'étouffer ses cris avec ses dents, il décide alors de les remplacer par ses lèvres. Les murmures deviennent plus incertains, leurs mouvements plus brouillons, tandis que gémissements et grognements s'intensifient.

Clarke retombe lentement sur le lit tandis que Bellamy niche son visage dans son cou. Le corps de cette première est pris de légers soubresauts alors qu'une sensation de bien-être les submerge. Pendant un moment, les seuls sons audibles de toute la maison sont leurs respirations saccadées. La tête sur le torse de Bellamy, elle passe son doigt sur sa cicatrice encore bien visible, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il vient réellement de se produire.

— C'était plutôt cool, lance-t-elle une fois son souffle retrouvé.

Les yeux de Bellamy viennent trouver les siens alors qu'il hausse les sourcils.

— Plutôt cool ?

— C'était parfait, corrige-t-elle.

Il appose ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui caresse tendrement le bras. L'esprit un peu plus clair que tout à l'heure, il réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il est en couple, enfin, c'est aussi la première fois qu'il est amoureux.

— Je veux faire les choses bien, tu es ma première vraie copine, avoue-t-il.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Clarke trouve cela adorable. Elle dépose un baiser sur leurs mains liées.

— Il faut le dire à Octavia, déclare-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Ses sourcils se froncent devant la mâchoire contractée et le changement soudain d'expression de Bellamy.

— On ne peut pas...

Clarke se redresse, attrape le drap qu'elle enroule autour d'elle et le regarde, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

— Pas tout de suite du moins, complète-t-il. Il faudra attendre un peu, elle m'a supplié de ne pas me mettre avec toi, explique-t-il.

Dans un soupir, elle laisse retomber son corps sur le matelas. Appuyé sur son coude, Bellamy fixe le lit, cherchant ses mots.

— Et puis ça peut être marrant de se cacher pendant quelques temps... essaie-t-il en levant des yeux débordant de malice vers elle.

Un éclat rire s'échappe de la bouche de Clarke alors qu'il se rapproche d'elle, enlevant petit à petit le drap qui la recouvre.

— Princesse ? murmure-t-il en embrassant son cou.

— Oui ? demande-t-elle en passant à nouveau ses mains dans ses boucles brunes.

— Je t'aime.

Son cœur se gonfle de bonheur et d'amour pour lui alors qu'elle dépose avec fougue ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _Tout ira bien à présent._

* * *

 _* N'oublie jamais._

 _ENFIN ! Ils sont enfin ensemble après 19 chapitres ! Je suis très heureuse car j'ai l'impression qu'ils le sont également (oui je sais ils ne sont pas réels, laissez moi rêver x)) mais étant donné que cette fiction touche à sa fin, ça m'a vraiment rendue triste d'écrire cette scène, c'est sûrement pour ça que je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois._

 _Dites moi absolument tout dans les reviews ! Bonne ou mauvaise critique, constructive ou non, je peux et je veux tout savoir ! Je me suis mis la pression pour cette scène alors j'espère qu'elle vous a plue._

 _Parlez moi aussi de leur relation secrète, si l'idée vous plait ou non, enfin bref racontez moi absolument tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, encore plus que d'habitude !_

 _Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Lentilles qui me corrige tous mes chapitres et m'aide à m'améliorer. Milles merci à Camille qui m'aide pour chacun des chapitres et ne manque pas d'imagination x)_

 _Bref, gros bisous et à très vite !_

 _— Lucie._


	21. Chapitre 20

_HEY !_

 _Merci mille fois pour tous vos retours concernant le dix-neuvième chapitre ! C'est une des premières fois que j'en ai autant et ça me remonte vraiment le moral en cette fin de fiction... hé oui. Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier (sans compter l'épilogue)_

MaBellarke _: Merci beaucoup, tu ne pouvais pas me faire davantage plaisir ! Alors oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas approfondi ce que ressentait Clarke (et dans ce chapitre non plus...) mais il y a eu assez d'embrouilles entre eux je pense x)_

Beth _: Merci c'est gentil :)_

Meena _: Il vaut mieux tard que jamais comme on dit. Merci pour ta review c'est adorable !_

Bellarke-princesse _: Enfin comme tu dis ! Merci !_

Sleepycame _: Merci, et non ce n'est pas la fin même si on s'y rapproche dangereusement :(_

 _Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XX**

« Tout le monde avait deviné pour vous deux »

La tête de Clarke se soulève à la respiration régulière de Bellamy. Ses yeux dérivent vers lui, contemplant son visage endormi alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un océan de bonheur prend place dans son cœur alors qu'elle admire les taches de rousseurs parsemées sur son nez, l'image de ses yeux cuivrés rivés vers elle provoque l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque et ses cheveux bouclés dans lesquels elle aime tant passer ses mains finissent de la faire fondre. La bouche de Clarke se promène sur sa joue avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa peau hâlée tandis que les mains de Bellamy se resserrent sur sa taille. Ses yeux bleus se ferment alors qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le cœur d'Octavia se réchauffe lorsqu'elle remarque la bonne humeur émanant de Clarke. Depuis quelques temps, la jolie blonde affiche sans arrêt une expression joyeuse, ses lèvres sont toujours redressées et ses yeux bleus sont redevenus rieurs. Elle a l'air comblée. Ce bonheur qu'elle semble éprouver soulage la sœur de Bellamy, c'est comme si elle voyait le bout du tunnel, le calme après la tempête. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son frère y est pour quelque chose.

* * *

 _Il y a quelques semaines..._

 _Les opérations s'enchaînant à une vitesse folle et les tas de patients dont elle a dû prendre soin font que cette journée a été très mouvementée et extrêmement fatigante pour Clarke. L'envie de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur son corps engourdi domine l'intégralité de ses envies alors qu'elle ne prend pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures pour monter à l'étage. Elle s'engouffre dans la salle de bains et ne peut retenir un soupir lorsqu'elle entend l'eau couler._

 _— Octavia, dépêche-toi, râle Clarke._

 _En attendant que la douche se libère, elle entreprend d'enlever ses vêtements, se retrouvant avec seulement une serviette nouée autour de son corps. Un cri s'échappe de sa bouche quand elle se retrouve sous la douche sans avoir fait le moindre mouvement. Sa surprise se transforme en rire au moment où elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Bellamy._

 _— Je croyais que tu travaillais de nuit..._

 _— J'ai échangé mes horaires avec Lincoln, explique-t-il en envoyant valser la serviette d'un coup de main habile._

 _Clarke se mordille la lèvre inférieure tout en hochant la tête. Le regard rempli de désir et de malice que Bellamy lui lance l'amuse plus qu'autre chose._

* * *

 _Octavia laisse tomber mollement son corps sur son lit alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle aussi a eu une grosse journée, la seule envie trottant dans sa tête étant de dormir. Un semblant de volonté fait cependant irruption dans son esprit alors qu'elle ouvre les paupières. Ses jambes la porte — elle ne sait comment — jusqu'à la salle de bains. Les vêtements de Clarke sont jetés plus qu'ils ne sont posés dans la pièce._

 _— Clarke, c'est toi ? demande-t-elle en bâillant._

* * *

 _Bellamy sursaute en entendant la voix de sa sœur. Ses lèvres se détachent de celles de la jeune femme tandis qu'il voit ses yeux s'écarquiller._

 _— Oui, affirme-t-elle d'une voix qui se veut assurée. Oui, c'est moi._

 _Ils n'ont encore parlé de leur relation à personne, cela fait bientôt un mois qu'ils sont ensemble sans que personne ne soit au courant. Au départ, c'était juste pour ne pas qu'Octavia pense qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ensuite, c'est devenu un jeu entre eux, ce secret pimente leur relation. Bien qu'ils aient eu de nombreuses opportunités pour en parler à leur groupe d'amis, ils gardent cela caché pour l'instant._

 _Il remarque que Clarke lutte pour ne pas éclater de rire ce qui le fait sourire lui aussi. Lorsqu'il entend qu'Octavia se brosse les dents, il décide de jouer de la situation. Ses lèvres se promènent sur le cou de Clarke, descendant dangereusement bas. Les gémissements qu'elle essaie d'étouffer l'amusent encore plus alors qu'elle tente de le repousser sans grande conviction._

* * *

 _Les longs cheveux bruns d'Octavia se dispersent sur ses épaules au moment où elle retire l'élastique qui les rassemblait. Elle s'approche finalement de la sortie et a cru entendre... non, elle est sans doute beaucoup trop fatiguée._

 _— Bonne nuit, lance-t-elle en se frottant les yeux._

 _— Bonne nuit O ! répond Clarke, en tentant de masquer ses gémissements._

 _Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncent alors qu'elle quitte la pièce. Des rires se font entendre au moment où elle ferme la porte. Elle secoue la tête, mettant ce moment étrange sur le compte de son considérable manque d'énergie et donc de lucidité._

* * *

En repensant à cet épisode, Octavia ne peut empêcher de nombreux questionnements de faire irruption dans son esprit. Elle balaye doutes et interrogations avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que Clarke lui raconte.

— Je suis ravie de te voir aussi heureuse, ne peut s'empêcher de lui dire Octavia.

Les joues de la jeune femme prennent une légère teinte rosée alors qu'elle arbore un air gêné. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit que la porte de la maison s'ouvre sur Bellamy, qui lui aussi a une expression réjouie collée sur le visage. Son sourire diminue alors qu'il pose son regard sur sa sœur, ce qui fait remonter le problème aussi vite qu'elle l'avait enfoui. La jolie brune s'en veut d'appeler ça un problème, depuis quand voir les gens qu'elle aime heureux en est un ? C'est juste qu'elle a la sensation qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle ignore, et Octavia meurt d'envie de savoir de quoi il s'agit, même si elle a déjà une petite idée derrière la tête...

* * *

Glass se précipite à l'intérieur de la voiture, son impatience étant visible à des kilomètres. Luke ne tarde pas à la rejoindre, arrivant difficilement à cacher sa surexcitation lui aussi. Cet engouement est d'autant plus surprenant pour le jeune homme étant donné qu'il est de nature calme, raisonnable et réservée. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, il n'a pas vu son amie depuis plusieurs mois et a hâte de la rejoindre.

En effet, Glass et Luke quittent _Phoenix_ et se rendent à _Walden_ pour rendre visite à Clarke. Lors de l'enterrement d'Abby, ils étaient évidemment présents mais n'ont pas osé s'imposer et se sont contentés de la soutenir du regard. Bellamy semblait prendre très bien soin d'elle, ce qui a rassuré le couple. Le décès de la mère de Clarke les a bouleversés, ils l'ont toujours trouvée adorable, malgré les tensions avec sa fille. Rien que d'imaginer le chagrin de Clarke suite à sa mort les a attristés au plus haut point.

Glass peut tout à fait imaginer ce que son amie a dû ressentir. Sa mère, Sonja, est décédée il y a quelques années, leur relation a toujours été rythmée de disputes et d'ultimatums incessants, même si, au fond, Glass l'aimait plus que tout. Lors de sa mort, la culpabilité a assailli la jeune femme ce qui l'a plongée dans une dépression dont elle eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre. Sans l'aide de Luke, de Wells et de Clarke, elle ne sait absolument pas ce qui se serait produit. À vrai dire, elle préfère ne même pas l'imaginer. Cette même culpabilité a refait surface il y a quelques mois, au moment où Abby est morte, Glass a eu l'impression d'abandonner Clarke, de ne pas la soutenir comme son amie l'avait fait autrefois. Avec le recul et les paroles rassurantes de Luke, elle se rend compte que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire, que Clarke était très bien entourée. Suite à cela, un nouveau sentiment s'est emparé d'elle, la sensation de s'être effacée de sa vie, de s'être éloignée d'elle, ce qu'elle ne veut pour rien au monde. Ils ont donc décidé de se rendre à _Walden_.

Luke regarde à la dérobée sa petite amie qui s'est considérablement calmée depuis leur départ. Un simple coup d'œil et il détecte immédiatement son air songeur, il sait à quoi elle pense.

— Ne t'en fais pas, la rassure-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route.

Le hochement de tête de Glass confirme ce qu'il pensait. Il la connaît par cœur, il sait interpréter chaque mouvement, chaque regard, chaque parole, aussi minimes soient-ils. Ils sont ensemble depuis leur plus jeune âge, Luke n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait sans elle.

* * *

Bellamy essaie de rester impassible et de masquer sa déception en remarquant la présence de sa sœur. Lorsque celle-ci est là, il doit faire semblant d'être le simple colocataire de Clarke alors qu'il est carrément plus que ça. En réalité, la scène est assez drôle à voir : Octavia arbore un air perplexe alors que son regard se promène entre son frère et sa meilleure amie. Ce premier a une expression mi-imperturbable mi-frustrée tandis que ses chaussures semblent être devenues la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Clarke de son côté semble gênée de la remarque d'Octavia et de la situation actuelle, ses joues deviennent de plus en plus roses.

Tous trois sursautent lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement. Raven prend place dans la maison et fronce les sourcils devant l'attitude très étrange de ses amis.

— Oula, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Octavia, tu les as surpris en train de faire des cochonneries ou quoi ?

Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillent alors que Bellamy lève brutalement le regard, arborant lui aussi un air embarrassé désormais. Octavia ne rate pas une miette de ce qui vient de se passer, il y a décidément quelque chose dont elle n'est pas au courant.

Raven ne semble pas se rendre compte du malaise qu'elle a instauré puisqu'elle raconte sa journée tout en se servant une tasse de café. L'entrée de Lincoln arrête finalement le babillage de la jeune femme.

Clarke profite de son entrée pour s'éclipser aussi vite que possible de cette situation.

— Je... Je vais aux toilettes, explique rapidement Bellamy avant de rejoindre la jolie blonde.

Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, Octavia ne comprend vraiment pas leurs agissements.

— J'ai fait quelque chose ? questionne Lincoln en refermant la porte.

Un rire s'échappe de sa bouche tandis qu'elle se lève pour le rejoindre.

* * *

— C'était moins une, lance Clarke en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Bellamy la rejoint alors qu'un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de sa bouche. Au-delà de l'amusement que cette relation secrète lui procure, c'est très restrictif. Ses mains ne peuvent pas se poser sur sa taille, ses bras ne peuvent pas encercler son corps, ses lèvres ne peuvent pas rejoindre les siennes. Ce bien-être constant, Bellamy a envie de le partager avec sa sœur et ses amis.

— On devrait leur dire, souffle-t-il finalement.

Le corps de Clarke se redresse rapidement, le visage déformé par la stupéfaction. Bien sûr qu'elle meurt d'envie de parler de leur couple à Octavia, à Raven ou à n'importe qui. Devoir se cacher sans cesse devient lourd à porter, ils ne devraient pas dissimuler leur amour. En guise de réponse, Clarke se contente de combler l'espace entre eux avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy.

* * *

Le cœur de Glass s'accélère un peu plus au moment où elle aperçoit le panneau portant une inscription avec d'imposantes lettres noires : _Walden_. Revoir Clarke, Octavia et Bellamy, espérer qu'elle ne la déteste pas, qu'elle ne la mette pas à la porte, mais par dessus tout, Glass souhaite qu'elle aille bien. Ses lèvres se relèvent toutes seules lorsqu'elle se retrouve juste devant la maison, identique à celle dont elle se souvenait, elle a l'impression de revenir presque un an en arrière.

Pourtant, au moment où la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant Clarke, Glass se rend compte qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé en une année. La chevelure blonde et bouclée de son amie s'est considérablement développée, lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Le regard de Clarke est ce qui frappe le plus la jeune femme : lors de l'enterrement, ses yeux brillaient de tristesse et n'étaient plus aussi bleus qu'à l'accoutumée. Aujourd'hui, ils ont retrouvé leur éclat, leur couleur azur et leur joie. Une vague de soulagement s'empare de Glass alors qu'elle prend Clarke dans ses bras, un sourire collé sur son visage.

Luke rejoint sa petite amie alors qu'ils s'enlacent tous les trois, leurs rires se mêlant les uns aux autres.

* * *

Les sourcils de Glass se froncent lorsqu'elle remarque l'attitude de Bellamy vis à vis de Clarke et inversement. Lors de sa dernière visite, ils se détestaient et se lançaient des pics dès que l'occasion se présentait. Décidément, les choses sont réellement différentes.

— Luke, tu vois ce que je vois ? questionne-t-elle en les désignant d'un signe de tête.

L'intéressé lui lance un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

— Ils se détestaient, poursuit Glass.

Le visage de Luke se fend d'un sourire alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner. Ses yeux se rivent à nouveau vers Bellamy et Clarke alors qu'elle tente de comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour que leur relation change à ce point.

— Octavia ? murmure-t-elle alors que celle-ci passe à côté d'elle.

La concernée s'arrête et comprend tout de suite où Glass veut en venir lorsqu'elle fixe son frère et sa meilleure amie.

— Ils sont... Ils sont ensemble ? demande-t-elle, peu sûre de ce qu'elle avance.

Octavia prend son temps avant de répondre et réfléchit à leur situation. Le fait que Glass constate leur rapprochement aussi vite lui montre encore une fois qu'elle n'est pas au courant de tout. En mettant tous les évènements de ces dernières semaines à la suite, leur comportement très étrange, leur gêne et leur bonheur, la jolie brune finit par hocher la tête.

— Je crois que oui.

* * *

Bellamy attrape un gobelet avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Une petite fête s'est organisée suite à l'arrivée de Glass et Luke. Les revoir après autant de temps lui a fait l'effet d'une claque, ils lui rappellent son attitude envers Clarke. Lors de leur dernière visite, il était invivable avec elle et regrette beaucoup ses agissements aujourd'hui. Il croyait que Clarke n'était rien d'autre qu'une pourrie-gâtée, couvée par ses parents. En réalité — même s'il a mis du temps à se l'avouer — Bellamy l'enviait. Il l'enviait d'avoir eu une enfance digne de ce nom quand lui a perdu ses parents beaucoup trop tôt. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il était désagréable, voire méchant avec elle. Égocentrique et déloyale sont des adjectifs qui, d'après le Bellamy d'il y a un an, décrivaient parfaitement la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il repense à son état d'esprit et aux conclusions hâtives qu'il lui avait infligées, la culpabilité l'assaille. Désormais, il sait qu'elle est totalement l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait à cette époque. Généreuse et compréhensive sont ceux qui la caractérisent le mieux, même si au-delà de ça, Clarke est amusante, surprenante, intelligente et terriblement belle. Son côté entêté est un faible prix à payer lorsqu'on se rend compte de toutes ses qualités. Le regard de Bellamy se plonge dans celui de Clarke, le noir se mêlant au bleu, le cuivre se mélangeant à l'azur.

— On devrait parler à Octavia, susurre-t-il à son oreille en remarquant le regard perçant de sa sœur.

La tête de la jeune femme acquiesce toute seule, soulagée d'enfin tout avouer.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent tous trois dans la cuisine. La jolie brune est adossée à la table, arborant la même expression qu'au début de la soirée : les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

— O, débute Bellamy en brisant le silence de plomb. On... On a quelque chose à te dire, avoue-t-il.

L'anxiété prend place en lui, redoutant la réaction de sa petite sœur. Il ne veut pas risquer de la blesser, comme si ses paroles n'avaient eu aucun impact sur lui, ce qui est loin d'être la vérité.

— On est ensemble.

Son cœur s'accélère considérablement tandis que sa main vient trouver celle de Clarke, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Ce contact l'apaise immédiatement, bien qu'il reste rempli d'appréhension.

— Je ne veux pas que tu penses que ce que tu m'as dis ne m'a pas touché, dit-il finalement devant le manque de réaction d'Octavia. Ça m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, c'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir de regrets et que... Bellamy marque une courte pause, hésitant. Je suis amoureux d'elle, O.

Cette phrase a l'effet d'une bombe sur l'intéressée. Ses doutes et ses questionnements lui paraissent futiles et à des kilomètres de cet instant. Son comportement égoïste vis à vis de son frère — et de Clarke — lui semble être si loin. Son corps prend le pas sur son esprit et elle s'engouffre dans les bras de son frère.

— Je suis désolée Bell, murmure-t-elle.

L'apaisement du jeune homme est immédiat devant l'attitude compréhensive d'Octavia.

Le regard de Clarke n'arrive pas à se détacher de Bellamy. Le fait qu'il assume à ce point leur relation, qu'il la fasse passer avant tout lui réchauffe le cœur et le fait encore plus l'aimer, si c'est possible.

* * *

Raven aperçoit vaguement la discussion entre Octavia, Bellamy et Clarke qui a l'air de se terminer de manière joyeuse car elle remarque la satisfaction de cette première, le soulagement du jeune homme et les yeux transportés de Clarke. Les lèvres de Raven se redressent toutes seules face au pouce d'Octavia levé en l'air, dans un signe de victoire, ce qui provoque l'arrêt des discussions et un fou rire général.

L'air débordant d'incompréhension de Clarke et Bellamy ne fait qu'accentuer l'amusement du petit groupe.

— Tout le monde avait deviné pour vous deux, lui chuchote Raven en passant à côté d'eux.

Glass arbore la même expression que le jeune couple, sa bouche formant un « O » parfait.

— Sauf elle apparemment, ajoute Clarke alors qu'un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

Le bras de Luke s'entoure naturellement autour de la taille de sa petite-amie devant son expression surprise. Glass n'a jamais été très observatrice, contrairement à lui. Dès sa première rencontre avec Bellamy, il était convaincu qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre Clarke et lui. Après tout, la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments très proches, pas vrai ? Les regards ne trompaient pas, même un simple coup d'œil en disait long. Ses soupçons sont devenus une certitude lors de l'enterrement d'Abby. La main de Bellamy dans le dos de Clarke, la main de Bellamy sur celle de Clarke, la main de Bellamy sur la cuisse de Clarke... Tout cela dans le but de l'apaiser et de la calmer évidemment, Luke n'en a jamais douté. Le fait que Glass ne se rende compte de tout cela qu'une année plus tard que lui l'amuse plus qu'autre chose, il apprécie ce côté innocent de sa personnalité.

* * *

Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, Glass s'approche doucement de Bellamy et Clarke. Leur bonheur lui réchauffe le cœur, ils sont réellement amoureux et ça lui fait plaisir de voir son amie heureuse à ce point. « Elle a trouvé son Luke », se dit-elle.

— Je suis ravie pour vous deux, annonce-t-elle finalement.

Bellamy la remercie en souriant mais remarque qu'il est de trop. Ses lèvres déposent automatiquement un baiser sur la joue de Clarke avant de s'éclipser. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ayant l'une comme l'autre, peur d'être maladroite.

— Je suis désolée.

— Pourquoi ça ? s'étonne Clarke.

Le visage de Glass se détend légèrement. Si elle ne voit pas de quoi elle parle, cela signifie qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. En théorie.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment été là pour toi... explique-t-elle en baissant le regard, honteuse.

— Ne dis pas ça, ordonne Clarke. Tu étais là, je le sais Glass.

Elle rencontre les yeux de son amie, la culpabilité restante dans son corps s'évapore, elle se rend compte à quel point elle a de la chance de l'avoir. Ses bras s'entourent autour de son corps, ses lèvres se relevant toutes seules.

— Tu dois tout me raconter maintenant, lance Glass, provoquant le rire de Clarke.

Celle-ci passe un temps considérable à lui expliquer tout dans les moindres détails : comment ils sont passés du stade de la haine à l'amitié, de l'amitié à l'amour, de l'amour à la haine, de la haine à l'amour. Leur premier baiser, lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés sur le toit, leur première fois... Peut-être pas dans les moindres détails finalement.

* * *

Les doigts de Bellamy se promènent dans le dos de Clarke jusqu'à tomber dans le creux de ses reins. Désormais, il n'a plus à se retenir de la serrer contre lui ou de l'embrasser lorsqu'il est avec ses amis, ce qui est assez plaisant. La jolie blonde laisse sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Bellamy, son cœur se gonflant de bonheur.

Ils n'ont plus à se cacher désormais.

* * *

 _Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Oui, je sais, leur relation secrète n'a pas duré longtemps mais j'ai fais une coupure de quelques mois et il y aura encore des flashbacks dans les chapitres restants ne vous inquiétez pas. J'attend surtout vos impressions concernant le retour (ENFIN) de Glass et Luke ! Je l'avoue, je les avait un peu abandonnés à Phoenix mais vaut mieux tard que jamais x)_

 _Si vous avez des idées concernant cette fin imminente ou une prochaine fiction (oui, j'y travaille déjà...) faites-moi savoir tout ça dans les reviews ! Gros bisous et merci d'être là, depuis vingt chapitres maintenant, c'est vraiment incroyable._

 _— Lucie._


	22. Chapitre 21

_HEY !_

 _J'ai PLEINS de choses à vous dire et ce chapitre est de mille-trois-cents mots supérieurs aux autres donc prenez à manger, à boire, asseyez-vous si vous êtes debout, enfin bref, vous avez compris._

 _On va commencer par le moins drôle... AUCUNS retours pour le chapitre précédent. Genre rien du tout. J'ai fais l'ascenseur émotionnel entre les cinq reviews que j'ai eu pour le chapitre dix-neuf et le vingt. Je ne vous en veut pas parce que c'est la première fois, que vous avez sans doute des exams, c'est les vacances donc vous avez autre chose à faire. Mais juste un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même en un mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est important et motivant._

 _Ce chapitre est le dernier. C'est triste, vraiment très triste. J'avais prévu de faire un épilogue mais je me suis dis que ça n'était pas utile et que ça aurait fait "trop". Je préfère me concentrer sur autre chose... Je vous parle de cet autre chose à la fin du chapitre._

 _Donc, bonne lecture, pour la dernière fois (nostalgie quand tu nous tiens...) et on se retrouve en bas ! (Ce chapitre commence fort en Bellarke aha...)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXI**

« Je t'aime »

* * *

Les pas de Clarke s'accélèrent, pressée de retrouver Bellamy. Sa bonne humeur se traduit en un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, sa journée était très mouvementée mais le travail monstre effectué aujourd'hui s'est bien terminé, à sa plus grande fierté. Chaque patient dont elle a pris soin s'en est sorti. Clarke décide de faire une surprise à Bellamy, pourquoi ne pas lui faire partager sa joie après tout ? Afin de ne pas se faire repérer, son corps avance à pas de loup dans la maison jusqu'à la salle de bains, après avoir fait un rapide passage dans sa chambre. La totalité de ses habits finissent par terre pour ensuite enfiler quelque chose de plus... provoquant. La couleur pastel de ses sous-vêtements ornés de dentelles l'y aide, la couleur se mariant parfaitement avec sa peau claire. Satisfaite du résultat, elle laisse tomber ses cheveux bouclés en cascade sur ses épaules avant de rejoindre la chambre de Bellamy. Toujours dans l'idée de ne pas se faire remarquer, Clarke arrive doucement dans la pièce, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sourire aux lèvres, main sur la hanche, accompagnés d'un regard débordant de désir, elle attend qu'il la détecte.

— Oh mon Dieu, dit-il après plusieurs secondes. Surtout si c'est un rêve, laissez-moi dormir.

Un rire s'échappe de la bouche de Clarke tandis qu'elle referme la porte, se mordillant la lèvre en avançant vers Bellamy. Celui-ci jette plus qu'il ne pose le livre qu'il était en train de lire et tend ses bras en avant. Elle s'y précipite, toujours aussi joyeuse et n'attend pas une seconde avant de prendre fougueusement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

— Je t'ai manqué ? murmure-t-il.

Leurs horaires incompatibles font qu'ils n'ont fait que se croiser depuis quelques jours, à leur plus grand désarroi.

— Beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Bellamy plonge ses yeux dans les siens, conquis par sa réponse. Il est d'autant plus envoûté lorsqu'elle fond à nouveau sur lui. Ses mains se posent naturellement sur sa taille, leurs lèvres se dévorant l'une l'autre. Poussée par sa gaieté, son excitation et surtout par le fait qu'elle n'a pas touché l'homme qu'elle aime depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, Clarke retire sauvagement le tee-shirt de Bellamy, sous l'amusement de celui-ci.

— Doucement princesse, plaisante-t-il.

— Cinq jours Bell, cent-vingt heures.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son air plus que sérieux.

— Tu as compté ? demande-t-il en essayant de contenir son rire, ce qui est peine perdu.

— Ose me dire que tu ne l'as pas fait, chuchote-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

— Touché.

Leurs regards se mêlent l'un à l'autre quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Clarke finisse sur son torse sous les grognements de Bellamy. Celui-ci laisse sa main se balader sur le corps de la jolie blonde, allant de sa poitrine à ses hanches, de ses hanches à son bas-ventre... Quelques minutes de caresses fiévreuses plus tard, le pantalon de Bellamy se retrouve par terre alors qu'elle se met à califourchon sur lui. Les yeux de Bellamy ne contiennent plus une once d'amusement mais uniquement du désir. Ses doigts tombent jusqu'à ses fesses, la poussant un peu plus contre lui, provoquant leur gémissement respectif. Clarke enlève elle-même son soutien-gorge, alors qu'il entreprend de le faire descendre puis de le jeter sur le sol. La bouche de Bellamy s'avance vers elle avant de lécher, suçoter et mordiller sa poitrine.

— Cinq jours c'est vraiment trop long, halète-t-elle en se cambrant.

Une poignée de minutes et de douce torture après, il se retrouve au dessus sa petite amie, sous le sourire satisfait de cette dernière. D'un coup de main habile, le dernier vêtement de Bellamy se retrouve lui aussi envoyé par terre. La main de Clarke descend dangereusement jusqu'à atteindre le point sensible du jeune homme qui ne retient plus ses grognements.

— Clarke, gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle traduit cela comme un encouragement puisque sa main prend de plus en plus d'assurance, les grognements de Bellamy sont de plus en plus nombreux, la tension monte de plus en plus, son excitation aussi. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il inverse les positions, le souffle court.

— Princesse, susurre-t-il à son oreille, la faisant frémir.

Ses doigts s'acheminent jusqu'à l'extérieur de ses cuisses sous la respiration saccadée et les yeux brûlant de désir de Clarke. Il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre malgré ses soupirs, elle veut plus, elle a _besoin_ de plus. La main de Bellamy finit par retirer son sous-vêtement avant de la caresser doucement, puis plus fiévreusement, encouragée par les gémissements de Clarke. La tête de celle-ci tombe dans son cou, mordant ses lèvres presque jusqu'au sang tout en savourant les caresses de Bellamy qui lui avaient manqué.

Ses doigts se retrouvent finalement sur la taille de Clarke tandis qu'il la bascule une nouvelle fois sous lui. Sa tête se pose tout de suite contre l'épaule de Bellamy, essayant de retrouver son souffle ce qui est peine perdu. Ses lèvres courent le long de la mâchoire de Clarke, un sourire toujours dessiné sur le visage.

— Ça va ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Plus que bien, répond-elle en relevant la tête, ses yeux se plantant dans les siens.

Un tas de baisers passionnés, de caresses brûlantes et de regards désireux plus tard, leurs corps ne font désormais plus qu'un, à leur plus grand plaisir mutuel. Les mouvements de Bellamy font gémir Clarke alors que ses mains viennent trouver ses boucles brunes. Son bassin se soulève pour être encore plus proche de lui. Bellamy sent ses dents contre son épaule, elle essaye réellement de retenir ses cris. Ses lèvres viennent trouver les siennes alors que sa main se balade le long de l'entrejambe de Clarke.

Leurs corps retombent mollement sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd. Tous deux ont la respiration haletante, la peau transpirante et les lèvres relevées.

— Wow.

— Je devrais attendre cinq jours plus souvent, propose Bellamy en riant.

— Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de moi évidemment, lance Clarke.

Il lui lance un regard amusé, en secouant la tête.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre..., murmure-t-il en promenant ses doigts sur son corps.

— Toi non plus.

Leurs yeux sont remplis de défis alors qu'un sourire vient éclairer le visage de Clarke.

— Tu te souviens quand...

— Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie Clarke, la coupe-t-il.

Ses dents viennent mordre sa lèvre inférieure, s'empêchant d'éclater de rire en repensant à ce moment.

* * *

 _Il y a quelques mois..._

 _Les pas de Bellamy sont légers, essayant de se faire discret dans le couloir. Ses yeux, jusqu'alors rivés sur le sol se relèvent lorsque quelqu'un le percute. Sa surprise se transforme en satisfaction au moment où il se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Clarke._

 _— Bah alors princesse, chuchote-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

 _— Je te retourne la question, lance-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui._

 _Un sourire innocent se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains prennent place sur ses hanches._

 _— Octavia n'est pas là alors... Je voulais rendre visite à ma copine, explique-t-il._

 _— Elle est comment ? demande-t-elle en rentrant dans son jeu._

 _— Terriblement sexy, réplique-t-il en passant ses mains derrière ses cuisses._

 _Un rire s'échappe de la bouche de Clarke. Rire qui est vite remplacé par un gémissement lorsqu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de Bellamy. Celui-ci pose enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes en se dirigeant vers la chambre de la jolie blonde. Cette dernière mordille sa peau hâlée alors qu'il accélère le pas. Le corps de Clarke est jeté plus qu'il n'est allongé sur le lit tandis qu'il la surplombe. Ses doigts se promènent sur le visage de Bellamy, leurs regards brûlent de désir l'un pour l'autre alors que leurs bouches s'emboîtent à la perfection._

 _— Tu as entendu ? questionne Clarke en croyant percevoir le claquement d'une porte._

 _— Non, répond-t-il en jetant son tee-shirt par terre._

 _Ses doutes s'envolent à partir du moment où les lèvres de Bellamy se posent sur son décolleté. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'ils se redressent, l'anxiété montant peu à peu._

 _— Merde, Octavia, murmure-t-il en discernant du bruit dans les escaliers._

 _Clarke essaie de faire taire son désir et de réfléchir ce qui est réellement très compliqué en ces circonstances._

 _— Va là-dedans, ordonne-t-elle en montrant l'armoire._

 _— T'es sérieuse ? Tu vas me laisser... comme ça ? demande-t-il en désignant la bosse déjà proéminente dans son pantalon._

 _Elle lutte pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que le coin de ses lèvres se redresse._

 _— Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, dépêche-toi Bell !_

 _Un sourire rempli d'impatience vient éclairer son visage déformé par la frustration. À contrecœur, il attrape son tee-shirt et prend place dans le dressing alors que Clarke le referme. Cette dernière essaie tant bien que mal de réguler son souffle et sa température avant de s'installer à nouveau sur son lit._

 _— Hey ! lance Octavia en arrivant dans la chambre._

 _— Salut, O, réplique-t-elle en tentant d'avoir une attitude nonchalante._

 _L'intéressée avance dans la pièce jusqu'à la rejoindre._

 _— Où est Bellamy ?_ _questionne sa sœur._

 _Des rires parviennent à ses oreilles qu'heureusement la jolie brune ne semble pas entendre. Clarke retient les siens tout en haussant les épaules._

 _— Au travail, je pense._

 _Octavia acquiesce avant de se lever. L'angoisse de la jolie blonde qui s'était légèrement atténué refait son apparition lorsqu'elle se dirige vers l'armoire. Le souffle de Clarke se bloque dans sa gorge, ses jambes prennent le pas sur son esprit avant de se précipiter devant elle._

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle en tentant malgré tout de garder un visage impassible._

 _— Je t'emprunte un haut._

L'excitation combinée au stress font que ça devient dur de trouver une solution. Heureusement, son cerveau semble dominer ses émotions puisqu'elle a une idée. Une idée étrange, certes, mais une idée quand même. En quelques secondes, le tee-shirt de Clarke se retrouve dans les mains d'Octavia. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils, perplexe et ne sachant pas si elle doit être amusée de cette situation ou se poser des questions sur les agissements de sa meilleure amie.

— Autre chose ? questionne Clarke.

Devant son air très peu ouvert à la discussion, Octavia choisit la première option.

 _— Je vais chez Lincoln, à plus tard ! lance-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Clarke._

 _Celle-ci lui répond d'un sourire et ne bouge pas d'un centimètre jusqu'à entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'elle porte la main à son cœur, qui n'a pas ralenti depuis tout à l'heure._

 _— C'est pas que je n'aime pas tes petites culottes princesse mais je suis un peu à l'étroit ici, déclare Bellamy._

 _L'anxiété présente dans son corps disparait alors que Clarke respire enfin. Le dressing est rapidement ouvert, un grognement s'évade de Bellamy alors qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, en mettant toute la passion qu'il possède._

* * *

Les rires du jeune couple se font entendre dans la pièce lorsqu'ils se remémore cette journée.

— On aurait vraiment dit deux ados..., remarque Clarke.

La bouche de Bellamy se promène sur le visage de celle-ci.

— Il est une heure du matin, murmure-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

— Il nous reste au moins cinq heures dans ce cas..., rétorque-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Partante pour le second round ?

Les lèvres de Clarke se redressent en un sourire avant de poser fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Devant les cernes très apparentes et l'air exténué de Bellamy, Lincoln semble plutôt amusé.

— J'espère que c'est une bonne fatigue, lance-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pas cet air comblé collé sur le visage.

— Excellente même, répond Bellamy.

Un léger rire s'échappe de la bouche de Lincoln qui secoue la tête. Sa bonne humeur est cependant de courte durée étant donné qu'il doit absolument avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Bellamy, à propos de sa sœur. Au début de leur relation, il était très sceptique. Bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis un temps considérable et que, même s'il ne l'avouera sans doute jamais, Bellamy a une confiance aveugle en lui, c'était assez compliqué à accepter. La différence d'âge, aussi minime soit-elle, mais surtout le fait de laisser Octavia voler de ses propres ailes après tout ce qu'il a fait pour la protéger, pour qu'elle ait une vie convenable, bien qu'il n'a jamais pu lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle méritait. Toujours est-il que, malgré tous les obstacles dans leur couple, Octavia et Lincoln ont réussi à s'en sortir. Aujourd'hui ils sont plus unis que jamais, leur relation est acceptée par Bellamy, ils ont réussi. Cependant, Lincoln a envie de franchir une nouvelle étape avec elle, mais appréhende la réaction de son frère. Le fait d'habiter avec Octavia ne sera pas un gros changement étant donné qu'elle passe la plupart de son temps chez lui. Mais, le fait qu'elle déménage officiellement de cette maison, cette maison qu'ils ont eu un mal de chien à conserver, cette maison qui était à leurs parents, cette maison qui signifie tellement de choses, sera sans doute très compliqué à avaler pour Bellamy. Pour le moment, Lincoln n'a aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet, s'il doit lui demander, lui dire, l'informer... Il ne sait pas. Dans le but d'évacuer tout ce stress, il souffle doucement, faisant entrer le courage dans son corps.

— Bellamy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire..., débute-t-il finalement.

L'intéressé fronce les sourcils devant l'air visiblement inquiet de son ami. Celui-ci n'est pas de nature à paniquer ce qui est d'autant plus surprenant. Pour ne pas le presser, il laisse le silence flotter autour d'eux.

— Je vais proposer à Octavia d'emménager avec moi, lâche-t-il avant de reprendre enfin sa respiration.

La mâchoire contractée de Bellamy, son regard qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner et ses poings qui se contractent n'augurent rien de bon selon Lincoln.

L'annonce du petit ami d'Octavia l'a complètement pris de court. La colère qu'il lui vole sa petite sœur, la fierté et la peur qu'elle devienne une femme, le plaisir coupable qu'il habite seul avec Clarke se mélangent dans son esprit, complètement embrouillé. Finalement, quelques minutes de réflexion plus tard, il évacue sa colère et sa peur.

— Tu prendras bien soin d'elle ? ordonne plus qu'il ne dit Bellamy.

Une vague de soulagement prend place dans le cœur de Lincoln alors qu'il hoche la tête.

— Toujours, souffle-t-il.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres des deux amis alors qu'ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bellamy est ravi d'avoir réagit de cette façon. Clarke a décidément une bonne influence sur lui, son côté impulsif prenant moins le dessus qu'auparavant. Désormais, il réfléchit avant d'agir et dans cette situation, il sait pertinemment que Lincoln aime sa sœur, plus que tout. Il doit la laisser partir, et partir avec l'homme dont elle est amoureuse semble être une bonne option pour Bellamy.

* * *

Clarke, Raven et Octavia se trouvent dans la chambre de cette première. Étant donné qu'elles n'ont pas eu le temps de se voir ces temps-ci, elles ont décidé de se retrouver afin de faire une petite mise à jour et de tout se raconter. Octavia leur a annoncé qu'elle allait emménager avec Lincoln, ce qui a complètement enchanté les trois amies. Seulement, Clarke a peur de la réaction de Bellamy, bien qu'il soit déjà au courant, elle ne sait pas si sur le long terme il acceptera complètement le départ de sa sœur.

— Tout va bien Clarke ? demande Raven, ayant remarqué son air songeur.

— C'est juste que... Je m'inquiète pour Bellamy, avoue-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si il gérera bien le fait que tu ne sois plus là Octavia...

Celle-ci trouve cela adorable qu'elle se préoccupe à ce point de son frère.

— Je ne resterai pas indéfiniment de toute façon, et puis tu es là, déclare-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Un rire s'échappe de la bouche de Clarke tandis qu'elle réfléchit aux paroles d'Octavia, qui a absolument raison. C'est vrai, elle serait partie un jour ou l'autre et ce n'est pas comme si elle partait à l'autre bout du monde. Il s'agit de Lincoln.

— Tu vas me manquer, avoue Clarke.

Les deux amies s'enlacent quelques secondes plus tard, rapidement suivies par Raven. Vivre plus d'un an avec la même personne pour qu'elle déménage ensuite, ce n'est pas anodin. Un vide se fera sentir dans son cœur mais elle est ravie et fière d'Octavia malgré tout.

Une bonne heure de nostalgie et de fous rires plus tard, elles se remémore désormais la relation secrète de Clarke et Bellamy, sous l'amusement de cette première.

— Je me souviens de la fois où je vous ai surpris... lance Raven.

Le regard rieur de Clarke rencontre le sien alors qu'Octavia manque de s'étouffer.

— Pardon ? hurle-t-elle.

* * *

 _Trois semaines auparavant..._

 _Les lèvres de Clarke viennent rejoindre celles de Bellamy alors qu'elle glisse ses bras autour de son cou. Très rapidement, leurs respirations sont de moins en moins régulières et leurs caresses de plus en plus pressées._

 _— Octavia ne fera pas irruption cette fois ? demande-t-il en faisant référence à l'incident d'il y a quelques temps._

 _Le rire de Clarke s'étouffe dans la bouche de Bellamy alors qu'elle secoue la tête. Ses mains se frayent un passage derrière le corps de Clarke jusqu'à la porter jusqu'au plan de travail sur lequel ils étaient appuyés. Bellamy écarte légèrement ses cuisses en s'avançant le plus possible sous les soupirs satisfaits de sa petite amie. Le pull de Clarke est rapidement envoyé sur le sol tandis qu'il fait courir ses lèvres sur son cou._

 _— C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

 _Ils sursautent en découvrant Raven, l'air stupéfait et amusé à la fois. Les bras de la jeune femme se croisent sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle les frotte avec ses mains, la chaleur corporelle de Bellamy lui manquant déjà._

 _— C'est juste pour passer le temps ou..._

 _Le soupir du beau brun se fait entendre dans la pièce alors que Clarke tente de dissimuler tant bien que mal son expression plus que gênée._

 _— Oh ! s'étonne Raven. Vous êtes ensemble ? sourit-elle._

 _Le jeune couple hoche la tête à l'unisson tandis qu'il lui fait un signe de la main afin qu'elle s'en aille._

 _— Hé ! lance Bellamy. Ne dis rien s'il-te-plaît._

 _— Ma bouche est scellée, affirme-t-elle avant de disparaître._

 _Ses lèvres se ruent à nouveau sur celles de Clarke qui n'a plus du tout froid désormais._

* * *

L'amusement de Raven et Clarke se fait entendre, rapidement suivies par Octavia. Leurs rires ne font que s'amplifier lorsque la jolie blonde raconte l'épisode du dressing, à la stupéfaction de sa meilleure amie.

— Vous êtes vraiment des chauds lapins, lance Raven.

— Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais cou...

Sous le regard désapprobateur et dégoûté de la sœur de Bellamy, elle avale la fin de sa phrase et se contente de montrer ses dents de manière innocente.

* * *

Un soupir s'échappe de la bouche de Clarke tandis que trois énormes coups sont donnés sur la porte d'entrée . Un coup d'œil rapide jeté à sa montre et des questionnements font irruption dans son esprit lorsqu'elle constate l'heure tardive. La stupéfaction prend place sur son visage au moment où elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Wells. Elle n'a pas le temps de relever le coin de ses lèvres et de se jeter sur lui que l'intéressé déboule à l'intérieur de la maison, les bras croisés et l'air d'avoir des choses à dire. En constatant la joie cachée au fond de ses yeux noirs, elle comprend que quelqu'un — probablement Octavia — l'a mit au courant pour Bellamy et elle. « C'est parti... », pense-t-elle.

— Par quoi commencer ?

Sa voix calme surprend Clarke, qui s'attendait à des hurlements et des reproches. Mais, à vrai dire, ce ton posé l'inquiète d'autant plus.

— Le fait que tu ne m'as pas mis au courant ? Que tu l'as caché à tout le monde ? Ou que O' vous a surpris en train de poursuivre ce qui s'est passé sur le toit ?

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir, mais il se métamorphose vite en excuses quand elle réalise que Wells a tout, sauf l'air de plaisanter. Les explications semblant imminentes, ils finissent rapidement isolés dans la cuisine.

— Je suis désolée, d'accord ? elle marque une courte pause avant de reprendre. C'est juste qu'on ne pouvait pas en parler à tout le monde tout de suite, explique Clarke en s'approchant précautionneusement de lui.

— Je suis ton meilleur ami, souffle-t-il en croisant les bras.

Une pointe de culpabilité vient frapper son cœur en voyant qu'il a réellement l'air touché.

— Par quoi commencer ? répète-t-elle.

Ses mains se posent sur les épaules de Wells qui semble s'adoucir un peu grâce à ce contact.

— Octavia avait supplié Bell de ne pas se mettre avec moi, et...

— Je suis au courant, la coupe-t-il.

Ses sourcils se haussent, surprise de cet aveu.

— On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à te cacher des choses, lance-t-elle.

Leurs regards se croisent, l'un attendant que l'autre craque et inversement. Ne pas lui avoir dit n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle ne lui fait pas confiance, car c'est totalement faux. Avec le temps, Clarke a appris à lire en lui et en l'occurence elle sait pertinemment qu'il ne lui en veut pas réellement. La main de Wells s'avance alors vers elle.

— Plus de secrets ? demande-t-il alors que ses lèvres se redressent.

— Plus de secrets, promet-t-elle en serrant sa main.

Les bras de Clarke sont rapidement autour du cou de Wells tandis que la tête de ce dernier se mêle à ses cheveux blonds. Leur étreinte est vite écourtée par le grincement du parquet, signe de la présence d'Octavia ou Bellamy. La voix rauque de ce dernier retentit alors dans la maison.

— Princesse ! clame-t-il.

Clarke pince ses lèvres et ne bouge plus d'un millimètre. La colère de Wells vient juste de s'atténuer, mais une quelconque parole de la part de Bellamy pourrait bien la réveiller. Par chance, celui-ci apparaît dans la pièce, étonné de la présence de son frère. Cette stupéfaction se transforme rapidement en joie. Ils finissent enlacés, l'anxiété de Clarke redescendant immédiatement. Les yeux de Bellamy se posent sur la jolie blonde, descendant progressivement vers sa bouche.

— Je suis au courant, sourit Wells.

Le jeune homme ne prend pas la peine de comprendre pourquoi, comment ou quand celui-ci a découvert leur relation, trop occupé à s'avancer vers sa petite amie, sans jamais rompre le regard. Leurs lèvres s'appuient les unes contre les autres dans un baiser prude. Un baiser léger, un baiser d'habitude, le genre de baiser qu'ils feront le reste de leur vie.

C'est dans cette pièce, à ce moment-là, que Clarke se rend compte qu'elle est heureuse. Un bonheur inconditionnel, un bonheur que personne n'a l'impression de mériter tellement il est parfait. Ce genre de bonheur qui efface toutes les mauvaises choses tandis que les bonnes choses sautent aux yeux, semblent évidentes. À cet instant, Clarke ne prête attention qu'à Bellamy, à son corps, à ses lèvres, à son odeur, à son amour pour elle.

Après toutes les catastrophes qu'ils ont eu à endurer : le décès de leurs parents, leur enfance plus ou moins joyeuse, leur adolescence plus ou moins tumultueuse, leur passage à l'âge adulte plus ou moins facile, leur rencontre tout aussi catastrophique, sans oublier leurs disputes incessantes, leurs confrontations, le nombre incalculable de fois où l'un a blessé l'autre. Malgré _tout ça,_ leur amour s'est montré plus solide que ces épreuves, il s'est révélé vainqueur. Cet amour, Clarke ne l'a jamais ressenti, pas un amour aussi fort, aussi authentique, aussi passionnel. Elle a l'impression qu'il ne s'essoufflera jamais, qu'il sera toujours aussi fort.

— Je t'aime, lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

Clarke n'a jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi vrai de toute sa vie, elle n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point de toute sa vie, la décision d'emménager à _Walden_ s'est finalement avérée être la meilleure chose de toute sa vie, elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

 _Après l'hiver, l'été vient._

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Écrire le mot "FIN" m'a un peu fait l'effet d'une gifle je vous l'avoue. Ça fait presque neuf mois que je travaille sur cette fiction (avec des pauses, certes, mais on ne dira rien éhé) et c'est comme dire au revoir à tous ces mois de ma vie... Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur les adieux ici, on se retrouve dans les remerciements juste après !_

 _Concernant "l'autre chose", il s'agit de ma nouvelle fic ! Déjà, hé oui... Je ne peux pas me passer d'écrire. Ça sera toujours une fiction Bellarke mais un peu moins que celle-ci quand même. Elle se déroulera dans l'univers de The 100 et il y aura carrément plus d'action que dans TQPTC, ça c'est sûr !_

 _D'ailleurs, je suis désespérément à la recherche d'un titre. Mais je ne veux pas vous spoiler donc c'est compliqué de vous demander de m'aider sans vous dévoiler complètement l'intrigue. Si le cœur vous en dit, envoyez-moi un message pour me sortir de ma galère aha._

 _Vous êtes obligés de laisser une review !_

 _Bref, je ne m'éternise pas trop aussi, rendez-vous dans les remerciements !_

 _Je vous aime_

— Lucie.


	23. Remerciements

**REMERCIEMENTS**

* * *

(Je tiens à préciser que j'avais fini d'écrire les remerciements et j'ai supprimé la page. Oui. Oui j'ai le seum xd)

HEY ! (si vous ne venez pas du chapitre précédent, on ne sait jamais...)

Bienvenue dans les remerciements, sortez les mouchoirs ! Quelle belle entrée en matière :) (ne comptez pas le nombre de "merci" et de "remercier" que vous allez lire... en même temps c'est le titre)

Un gros merci général à tout le monde ! Que vous m'ayez aidé ou non, que vous ayez posté des reviews ou non (j'espère que vous l'avez fait quand même, vous me connaissez, c'est important), j'espère que cette fiction vous à plu !

Tout d'abord, Bellarke-princesse qui poste des reviews depuis le début de la fiction ! Même lorsque je n'étais pas motivée, quand les chapitres étaient moins biens, quand ils étaient meilleurs, tu étais là à me poster des reviews toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. Donc un énorme merci pour toute la motivation que tu m'as apportée. J'espère lire à nouveau tes commentaires pour ma prochaine fiction ! Pleins de bisous !

MaBellarke et ses reviews ultra complètes, ses reviews ultra longues parfois aha, ses reviews ultra gentilles ! Tu m'as vraiment poussée à écrire par moment et je suis plus que ravie que ma fiction t'ai plue. Milles merci à toi et gros bisous !

Je tiens à remercier les guest, Faction-Bellarke, gforel, Orely38, Elianegirs, sleepycame et Fan100 pour leurs reviews, c'est adorable !

Passons aux choses sérieuses... Lentilles ! Je crois que sans toi je serais toujours au niveau du premier chapitre de ma première fiction, et heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas aha. Je t'ai déjà tout dis par mail mais je te crois que je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu fais.

Ma petite Camille... Trop de choses à dire. Au-delà de te dire que tu es vraiment géniale (prend pas la confiance non plus), je voulais te remercier (pour changer des autres xd) pour avoir cru en moi, avoir lu mes chapitres en avant première, m'avoir poussé à écrire, m'avoir donné des tonnes d'idées (même si certaines étaient un peu farfelues je dois l'avouer), merci pour tout ce que tu as fais. Sans toi je ne suis même pas sûre que cette fiction existerait. Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent mais je t'aime fort ma grosse. Trop d'émotions ohlala...

Pour finir en beauté, merci à Bellamy et Clarke ! (ne me prenez pas pour une folle) Ces personnages m'ont remonté le moral, et même s'ils sortent tout droit de l'imagination de Kass Morgan, de Jason Rothenberg et de la mienne, je dois dire que je suis encore plus attachée à eux en écrivant sur leur vie. (bien qu'elle soit imaginaire, certes)

Cette fiction m'a fait sourire et pleurer toute seule mon ordinateur, m'a fait avoir des sacrés fous rires avec Camille donc merci mon cerveau d'avoir imaginé cette histoire.

Je pars trop loin, je vais m'arrêter là je crois x)

Je sais que ces remerciements ont sonnés comme si j'allais mourir ou que j'avais écris un best-seller (ces deux idées sont totalement fausses, je précise xd) mais dire au revoir à neuf mois de ma vie ce n'est pas très facile donc je tenais à faire ce chapitre — qui n'en est pas un d'ailleurs — pour clôturer tout ça.

 ** _Tout quitter pour tout changer vous dit adieu._**

 _(J'ai pas trouvé mieux, désolée xd)_

\+ Laissez moi une toute dernière review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fiction. Je force jusqu'à la fin aha.

— Lucie.


End file.
